CORRUPT SOULS
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: Anthony fue secuestrado por HYDRA a la edad de 8 años. Por más de 13 años nadie supo de él, hasta que apareció en los desiertos de Nevada sin respuestas que poder entregar a quienes lo han estado buscando. Y con su llegada una telaraña de engaños, teatros y manipulaciones se dan a conocer, tejidos por las almas corruptas que desean el infinito. NUEVO SUMMARY. STONY. SLASH. AU.
1. RUNING UP

**_CORRUPT SOULS_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : Corrupt Souls

 **Parejas** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark} — Rumbuck {Brock Rumlow and James Buchanan Barnes} — Thorki {Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson} — _Otras parejas en proceso_.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Diferencias horarias:**

Norte de las Vegas, Nevada — Denver, Colorado; 1 hora aproximadamente.

Denver, Colorado — Cork, Irlanda; 7 horas aproximadamente.

 **Género** : Drama | Romance | Humor | Aventura | Misterio | Suspenso | Crimen | Friendship

 **Ranting** : **M** ature.

 **Advertencias** : **Universo Alterno.** El Capitán América nunca fue encontrado por SHIELD, sino por HYDRA, para quien ha trabajado todo este tiempo. Anthony Stark hijo de Howard Stark Jr, hijo del Howard Stark que colaboro en el proyecto del Súper Soldado. Iron Man inexistente entre los Avengers. Avengers formados por SHIELD, como un grupo de héroes para misiones de alto riesgo.

Relaciones homosexuales. Secuestros. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Muerte. Sexo explícito. Abusos. Daños a terceros. Experimentaciones y menciones de daños a menores. Posible OC.

 **Comentarios** : Se suponía que lo que publicaría sería otro fic, otra historia corta, sin embargo y dado lo inestable de mi ente, mi cerebro ha empezado a trabajar en esta de forma casi obsesiva. Antes de iniciar, hare algunas aclaraciones que serían propician que sean leídas con atención.

 **A partir de mayo,** _ **Nunca digan nunca**_ **, será actualizada lo más seguido posible hasta su finalización.** Concluida esa historia, continuare con las demás de la misma forma, de esa forma podre centrarme en una sola hasta concluirla, sin acumularme con proyectos inconclusos. Ahora, continuado con las aclaraciones, este fic que publico es un regalo hacia alguien que, aunque le dije que haría otro, preferí hacerlo con este, ¿el motivo? Solo tenía ganas de escribirlo y surgió. Pretendo terminarlo antes de que abril concluya, puesto que no tendrá más de tres capítulos. _Tres largos capítulos._

 _Dedicado a Mrs. Rogers-Stark_. Larva, te dije que lo subiría. (?)

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary:** La supervivencia de miles está en las manos de unos pocos; La existencia de pocos se encuentra unidas por las telarañas del destino. Y las piezas comienzan a tomar su lugar en este rompecabezas llamado vida. Engaños, manipulaciones, planes y objetivos que terminan en un mismo lugar, aquel al que todos desean alcanzar. Y las Almas Corruptas que ansían el infinito.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **PREÁMBULO. RUNNING UP.**_

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Nevada, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Norte de las Vegas._

 _Localización: Desierto. Base de la Fuerza Aérea Nellis._

 _Hora: 06:23 hora local._

Un alerta ha sido extendido por todo el cuartel, con los soldados en sus puestos y los líderes informados de los últimos movimientos, cada uno atento a lo que creían un ataque de un agente desconocido. Radares funcionando listos para buscar el origen del ataque, esperando encontrar vehículos enemigos en el extenso desierto de Nevada. El General de la Fuerza Aérea exigió una respuesta con respecto al objeto que los radares identificaron en el cielo, en zona controlada por el ejército, sin embargo no había ninguna especificación clara que pudiera confirmar un inminente ataque. Pilotos se prepararon en el hangar para partir e identificar personalmente el objeto desconocido, todos esperando la orden del General.

—¿Hay más señales de ataque?— cuestiono, mucho antes de mandar a sus hombres, debía asegurarse que la zona no fuera a ser atacada apenas tocaran tierra —. ¿Han identificado al objeto?—

—Tenemos su ubicación exacta. 36° 47' 02.3" grados Norte. 115° 18' 03" grados Oeste. Al lado Suroeste del _Dead Horse Ridge_ , General— extendiendo un reporte recién obtenido, mostró las imágenes tomadas —. Uno de nuestros satélites ha logrado identificarlo y mostrado imágenes de la mejor calidad, sin embargo— dudo, antes de proseguir —, no son del todo claras. No parecen nada de lo que hayamos identificado antes—

—Extiendan la alerta, y manden a los hombres a explorar el área— ordeno finalmente, con la vista fija en los archivos que el satélite iban lanzando —. No quiero errores, no sabemos lo que es y debemos movernos por terreno seguro—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 10:32 hora local._

Fury recibió el reporte de lo encontrado en los desiertos de Nevada a las 10 a.m., minutos después se le aviso que _la carga_ estaba siendo transportada a las bases de S.H.I.E.L.D. con el objetivo de asegurar la discreción sobre lo ocurrido, sin contar que el asunto alrededor de lo encontrado era única autoridad de la entidad. Agentes habían preparado lo necesario para recibir el Quinjet que transportaba a los soldados que custodiaban lo encontrado, trasladándolo apenas pudo bajar del vehículo, con tanto cuidado como la situación lo ameritaba. Eran pocos los informados de esta situación, y era mejor que se mantuviera de esa forma hasta que todas las dudas fueran disipadas. Porque existían dudas, demasiadas, como para simplemente dejarlas correr.

Fury, mirando el panel frente a él, suspiro. Por las pantallas podía observar como el hombre encontrado era llevado por las instalaciones hasta una de las habitaciones que fungía como sala de interrogatorio. Su único ojo detallaba cada facción del sujeto, buscando algún fallo que remarcar en el momento preciso, buscando marcas, gestos, cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiera brindar algo de luz a todo esa gran nube negra que había caído sobre ellos. Anthony Edward Stark, el ultimo heredero de la familia Stark, el último de sus miembros, el niño que desapareció con solo 8 años sin dejar rastros. Y así como desapareció volvía a aparecer, en medio del desierto, sin explicaciones de su paradero. ¿Así da fácil? Años buscándolo para que solo apareciera entre los escombros metálicos de algo desconocido.

—¿Mr?— la agente Hill, a un lado del hombre, se inclinó lo suficiente para dar una señal clara de que todo estaba preparado.

—¿Ha dicho algo?— no recibió respuesta, apartándose para desaparecer por uno de los pasillos fuera de la sala principal.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Sala de Interrogatorio, Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 10:45 hora local._

Fury no estaba convencido, nada convencido, de que las cosas pudieran haber resultado tan fáciles como se le presentaban. Frente a él, sentado en un gesto cansado, de hombros hundidos y rostro cabizbajo, Anthony E. Stark, o el que se supone lo era, no había dicho palabras desde que ingreso en la habitación. Ni ahora ni cuando lo encontraron, completamente callado, el castaño se había dejado mover con una facilidad que le resultaba alarmante. Con algunas heridas, algunas poco profundas, no parecía haber nada demasiado grave para ingresarlo en la unidad médica de forma urgente. Notaba el cabello castaño un poco largo, revuelto, con una barba irregular que no parecía haber tenido el cuidado adecuado. Ropas sencillas, un poco maltratadas, apenas lograban ocultar algunas marcas que la caída le provoco. ¿Cómo sobrevivió a la caída? Era algo que muchos de sus hombres intentaban averiguar.

—Tu nombre— exigió en primer lugar, analizando al hombre con su único ojo visible.

Anthony relamió sus labios, en un movimiento lento para humedecer la piel reseca, apenas levantando su mirada para observar al hombre frente a él. Si lo conoció, no lo recordaba: —Creí que ya lo tendrían, con las muestras de sangre— su voz salió ronca, obligándole a carraspear poco antes de tragar para suavizar su garganta. Como si cobrara vida, finalmente, se acomodó mejor en su lugar para ver al hombre.

—¿Cómo llegaste al desierto de Nevada?— indago, con tono firme, sin alterarse por ese sutil tono burlón en la voz del castaño. Un solo minutos le fue suficiente para dar la pregunta sin respuesta —. ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué recuerdas?— cuestiono, con un gesto entre sus labios por la fija mirada que recibía del castaño.

—Ah. Lo siento— un gesto de labios, como de indecisión, al momento de inclinarse sobre su lugar como si pretendiera contarle un secreto al mayor —. ¿Debo mirar al ojo bueno o al parche? No quiero ser indiscreto, ni mal educado. Es decir, puedo intentar mirarle al ojo, pero el parche— apretó sus labios, con el interés y la curiosidad reflejándose en sus facciones.

Fury gruño en su lugar, con una mueca de molestia que no pudo disimular, obligándose internamente a tener paciencia con el hombre sentado frente a él. Anthony solo le observo como un niño observaría al hombre que podría darle las respuestas de su mundo, pero basto solo un minuto de silencio para que el castaño se hundiera en sí mismo otra vez, balanceándose suavemente en su lugar. Sus manos, esposadas de forma preventiva, se movieron de forma nerviosa entre sí, en un juego de dedos que lo tenía tan ensimismado que, Fury dudaba, pudiera prestar atención a algo más. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, sintiendo que trataba con un niño y no, como debía ser, un joven hombre de 21 años.

—Anthony— finalmente tuvo que llamarlo para que lo mirara, reprimenda esa incomodidad por la profunda mirada que se le fue dirigida —. ¿Dónde has estado durante estos 13 años?—

Lo vio dudar, removiéndose en su lugar con una incomodidad que resultaba sospechosa, siendo privado de esa mirada que volvió a las manos sobre la mesa. El muchacho no parecía querer hablar, a pesar de que sus labios se separaban dispuestos a soltar palabras, cerrándose precipitadamente como si reaccionara, consumido en el terror hacia algo desconocido. Fury tenía sus dudas, nadie podía desparecer y aparecer súbitamente sin explicaciones. Sin embargo, frente a él, estaba la única persona que había desaparecido de una casa de alta seguridad, la única persona que no había dejado rastros, como si el viento lo hubiera consumido, como si una ráfaga lo hubiera arrastrado sin posibilidades de recuperarlo. Todavía lo recordaba bien, María Stark en su momento había llamado de forma alterada a cuanta autoridad conocía, había buscado ayuda en la búsqueda de un hijo que no había aparecido nunca. El niño había desaparecido en el único instante en que su madre lo dejo. Un minuto y había desaparecido.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado frente a él, como el vivo retrato de sus padres. Padres muertos hacía ya unos cuantos años. Y parecía una ironía, una broma de mal gusto, pensar que ese matrimonio murió mucho antes de poder encontrar a su hijo, consumidos en la obsesión de la búsqueda que no parecía dar frutos. Búsqueda que muchas entidades del país habían abandonado al considerarla infructuosa. Y cuando todo parecía haberse dado por perdido, ese muchacho, que creían que la tierra se lo había tragado, aparecía nuevamente en pleno desierto de Nevada, en medio de cuantiosos trozos de metal que no parecían tener relación entre sí. Desorientado y desconcertado, el muchacho se había dejado mover con facilidad por las autoridades en la zona, sin soltar palabras, teniendo que ser identificado por pruebas y análisis rápidos que lograron sacarle el aire a más de uno.

—H.Y.D.R.A.— solo un susurro fue lo que Anthony se atrevió a soltar, sin mirarlo, captando toda su atención —. Al menos eso escuche, así. Así se hacían llamar— explico al fin, logrando captar todo el interés de Fury.

—Explícamelo todo— exigió, ahora que el muchacho finalmente aprecia dispuesto a cooperar —. Empecemos desde el inicio, ¿Cómo te han llevado?—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 17:05 hora local._

Casi 6 horas después fue que Fury salió de esa sala, con una libreta llena de anotaciones, con grabaciones que había hecho a lo largo de la declaración. Anthony había soltado todo, con dificultad en un inicio, con inseguridad, con el nerviosismo que cualquiera en su situación podría tener. Fue luego de esa plática que agentes lo habían ido a buscar para permitirle ser atendido como era debido, intentar que se incorporara al mundo del que fue apartado tan súbitamente. Aunque, aun desde la distancia, dudo de que eso pudiera ser tan fácil como muchos lo querían pintar. Porque solo hacía falta observarlo, desde su despacho, por las cámaras de seguridad en toda la base; Anthony E. Stark había quedado dividido entre el niño alejado de su familia, el joven cautivo por años y, el que ahora se presentaba, un inseguro muchacho que no conocía nada del mundo.

Y era cuando las notas resaltan una vez más sobre su escritorio, una pila que ansiaba ser analizada de forma minuciosa, casi obsesiva. Con un suspiro tomo los papeles que había acumulado durante la entrevista, conjuntamente con los archivos que año tras año se habían estado acumulando en torno al muchacho, papeles que no habían sido depositados a una base de datos en la red. Datos, información, descubrimientos, pistas y callejones sin salida que se habían plasmado únicamente en papel, resguardados cuales tesoros, lejos del alcance de cualquier entidad, gubernamental o no. Y ahora parecía tener las respuestas a todo, parecía tener el rompecabezas completo, la película que tomaba forma en su mente mientras iba leyendo y releyendo los informes, ubicándolos uno a uno por periodos específicos, intentando darle forma a esos 13 años de incertidumbre.

 _» —Fue la noche de mi cumpleaños— comenzando su explicación, Anthony no levanto la mirada, sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos —. Era de noche. Hora de dormir. Mi madre menciono algo de ir a revisarme para asegurarse que estaba dormido, por lo que cuando escuche ruidos creí que era ella. No era ella— su voz tembló, mirando la grabadora sobre la mesa._

 _—¿Quién era?— Fury lo vio inquieto, acomodándose en su lugar._

 _—Trabajaba en la casa, hace algunos meses. Tal vez. No recuerdo demasiado— negó, con una mueca de inseguridad que no logro disimular —. Fue hace mucho, en realidad. No recuerdo demasiado. Solo. Solo apareció, dijo que todo estaría bien, que teníamos que salir, que algo había pasado. No fue hasta que estuve fuera de la casa, en un auto, que comprendí que lo que estaba mal era, precisamente, eso— relamió sus labios, tardando minutos en poder continuar._

 _—¿Dónde te llevaron?— cuestiono, una de las grandes cuestiones era el paradero del muchacho, el niño que simplemente no había dado señales de vida durante esos años. ¿Cómo pudo simplemente desaparecer?_

 _—Winona, Minnesota. Ah. Los escuche decir que tomaría unos días pasar por la frontera— hizo un sonido extraño de incomodidad —. Un viaje en auto desde Long Island hasta Winona, al menos eran amables—_

 _—¿Te hicieron daño en algún momento?—_

 _—No. Me trataron bien. El que trabajaba en la mansión siempre jugaba conmigo, hasta me regalaba dulces. Lo siguió haciendo. Dormí casi todo el camino, el resto— se cortó, entre la indecisión y la duda —. El resto del tiempo solo esperaba que llegáramos—_

 _—¿Cuánto duro todo esto?— anotando algunas cosas, Fury reprimió la mueca de molestia._

 _—No estoy seguro. Cuando llegamos a Winona solo cruzamos la frontera, sin papeles, sin nada. Solo cruzamos— le noto incomodo, inclinándose en sí mismo —. Fuimos hasta Toronto, hasta el aeropuerto, donde tomamos un avión casi inmediatamente. Con valijas que tenían ropa puesta al azar, ni siquiera estoy seguro que algo le quedara a ninguno—_

 _—¿Cómo hiciste para pasar?— lo vio encogerse de hombros._

 _—Me presentaron como su hijo— lo miro apenas un instante, desviando rápidamente la mirada —. Fue un viaje de unas 7 horas, creo. Solo le pregunte hasta dónde íbamos. Me dijo que Ámsterdam solo era una parada, para que pudiera conocer otros lugares—_

 _Un silencio se extendió por minutos entre ambos, Fury mantenía su mirada fija en el muchacho que no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir hablando, inseguro, tal vez dudoso de continuar. Le dio su espacio, su tiempo, para que tomara la confianza suficiente para que pudiera proceder. Anthony se removió en su lugar, jugando con sus dedos de forma distraída, rebuscando en su memoria aquellos días en que todo parecía muy confuso._

 _—En realidad no conocí nada—_ «

Las siguientes horas solo fueron las descripciones de Anthony, a veces mucho más detalladas que otras, de cómo fue que llego al lugar que durante años fue lo único que conoció. A propias palabras había sido entregado a un supuesto matrimonio que, con solo un par de implementos, lo habían hecho pasar como su hijo en el siguiente vuelo hasta Cork, Irlanda. Desde ese punto, sin darle un mínimo de descanso, habían tomado un tren hasta un alejado poblado del condado de Cork, Millstreet, bastante alejado de la mayoría de medios mundiales, un lugar apartado que facilitaba la desaparición completa de una persona. ¿Quién podría reconocerlo cuando era llevado como el adorable hijo de un matrimonio que buscaba un nuevo asentamiento? Anthony recordaba con escalofriante exactitud como ese hombre y mujer lo habían llevado de la mano, aparentando ser una familia feliz, hasta la zona más lejana del pueblo. Aun si la gente hubiera estado notificada de la desaparición del niño, nunca lo hubieran reconocido por el cabello rubio que había estado presumiendo en ese momento debido a la intervención de los adultos. De la misma forma, el castaño parecía remarcar como un recuerdo permanente la amabilidad con la que esas personas le habían tratado, escalofriante a ojos de Fury, quien solo podía ver en aquellas palabras el refugio de un niño que no se había atrevido a afrontar la separación completa de lo que creía su vida.

Durante el resto de horas Anthony contó lo que, para muchos, solo era un fantasioso cuento de suspenso, un guion perfecto para la más perturbadora película que pudiera ser presentada a la sociedad. Porque ni siquiera se había quedado en el pueblo, una treta bien marcada hasta llegar a los límites de la zona céntrica, teniendo como único destino una estructura que a simple vista no distaba de ser una casa apenas un poco más grande que la media. Lo que Anthony específico fue que, si bien desde el exterior no era más que una casa de aspecto poco agraciado, el interior no era más que una gran entrada a lo que era una de las instalaciones principales de H.Y.D.R.A. Menciono, como una anécdota que erizaba la piel, las veces que se matrimonio se dejó ver entre las personas, invitando uno y a otro, dejando que vieran el aspecto aparentemente normal de la casa. La casa que daba acceso a instalaciones aún más amplias por una puerta en la parte trasera que, en realidad, no tenía ingreso a la morada, sino a un corto tramo de escaleras directo a un elevador de aspecto cuidado, el cual descendía hasta, incluso, alcanzar el sub-suelo #23.

Fury no había podido preguntar, en más de una ocasión, donde era que se quedaba. Anthony solía mirarlo fijamente los momentos posteriores a la pregunta, como si la respuesta resultara obvia y al mismo tiempo no. Se quedaba en la casa, al menos durante el primer periodo. Un año o dos, tal vez, en el que siguió aparentando ser hijo de aquel matrimonio. Tiempo en el que recibió una educación mucho más adelantada de la que pudo haber recibido en cualquier otro lado. Para la edad de diez años había terminado toda educación primaria y secundaria entre las paredes de esa casa, al parecer más que suficiente para cambiar su ubicación. Con una risa vaga Anthony había dicho que para el pueblo él había muerto en un trágico accidente, cuando en realidad solo se había mudado de lugar. Para cuando festejaban su _funeral_ él estaba instalándose en lo que era su nueva recamara, en el sub-suelo #23, mientras le explicaban su nuevo plan de estudios.

Durante esa conversación hay cuestiones que Fury comprendió con suma facilidad. En primer lugar, Anthony no fue secuestrado en un intento de H.Y.D.R.A. por doblegar al imperio Stark, mucho menos para obtener algo a cambio del niño; por el contrario, era al mismo Anthony al que habían buscado desde un inicio. En segundo lugar, H.Y.D.R.A. se había encargado de no dañar en lo más mínimo la mentalidad infantil de Anthony, aprovechándose para ganarse su favor, al mismo tiempo que le proveía de todo lo necesario para hacer de su vida tan cómoda como si nunca se hubiera movido de la mansión Stark, con una educación de élite que explotaría todo su potencial. Y en tercer lugar, el Anthony que tenía frente a sus ojos, el que había huido, no era más que un reflejo destruido de lo que debió ser en primer lugar, los restos del hombre que había trabajado incansablemente para una organización que había sacado de él hasta la última gota de su existencia. Una que, muy probablemente, debían desear recuperarlo.

—Mr. Fury— le llamo María, a un costado de su escritorio —. Le han trasladado a las instalaciones que preparamos— aviso, cortándose por segundos —. Recibimos un llamado del apoderado de la familia Stark. _Quiere verlo_ —

No hubo necesidad de más palabras.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado de Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 00:15 hora local._

Como un extraño, ajeno a un mundo de caos, se mantuvo apoyado en una de las paredes que daba directo al pasillo de la oficina central de la base. A su alrededor, corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, que no ponía en duda fuera así, varios miembros de la organización buscaban la explicación, pruebas y formas en las que el _tesoro_ había desaparecido de la base sin dejar rastros. Y como una burla impresa entre sus labios, llevo hasta estos el cigarro que hasta el momento había estado fumando, ignorando la estúpida regla de que no se debía fumar en aquel lugar, exhalando con una calma particular el humo de tan culposo placer. Parecía que el caos a su alrededor no lograba alterar sus nervios de acero, como si la noticia no hubiera sido una verdadera sorpresa como lo fue para sus compañeros, supuestos camaradas que corrían de un lado al otro para entregarle a su _líder_ una explicación, que este debería entregar escalones más arriba.

La sola idea parecía arrancar una torva sonrisa del hombre.

—¿En qué piensas, que sonríes cual maniático?—

Steve enfoco su oscura mirada sobre el hombre en cuestión, analizando la expresión supuestamente molesta que se le era dirigida, ensanchando esa sonrisa que provoco escalofríos en su interlocutor, que pretendió no hacerle caso. Fueron minutos sin respuesta, ambos hombres rodeados de aquel caos al que no parecían pertenecer, a un lado del pasillo principal, como estatuas que no se veían afectadas por un entorno que parecía estarse desmoronando a pedazos. Rumlow no había perdido detalle de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, identificando y marcando a sus camaradas, siguiendo el recorrido de tanto hombres, mujeres y documentos que fueran de relevancia, reteniendo una sonrisa divertida que quería surcar sus labios. El único motivo por el que no lo había hecho era el rubio que, aun recargado sobre la pared, parecía haber encontrado en su cigarro algo mucho más interesante que cualquier objeto en ese mundo.

—¿Dónde está?— y aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa pregunta, con el mismo tono exigente y grave que el soldado usaba, sabía que no cuestionaba por la misma persona.

—Fue llamado— informo en un tono bajo, casual, sin dirigirle la mirada. A vista de cualquiera que pasara por el lugar, sin que prestara atención a sus palabras, solo podría identificar una silenciosa compañía que ninguno agradecía pero tampoco despreciaba —. Ya está todo en su lugar—

Steve asintió, dejando salir la última exhalación de humo por sus labios: —Da las últimas ordenes, sin fallos, Rumlow— advirtió, apagando el cigarro contra la ropa del más bajo al momento que pasaba por su lado, provocando un gruñido que ni siquiera le hizo volver a verle —. Sigue gruñendo así y te haré morder una almohada entre mis sabanas— se burló sin vergüenza alguna.

Para cuando Steve llego hasta el final del pasillo, con soldados corriendo a su alrededor, fue cuando iniciaron los sonidos de disparos y peleas, gritos y ordenes lanzadas para lo que muchos no estaba preparados. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el hombre que en su momento fue conocido como el Capitán América, trazaba los caminos de un plan perfectamente estructurado que no debía tener fallas, ignorando los gritos en la que hombres morían por una causa que ni ellos podrían llegar a imaginar. Simples corderos en las manos de quienes gozaban de más poder, corderos movidos por los hilos de los más listos, los más fuertes.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 03:00 hora local._

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que, milagrosamente, se había logrado mantener en pie en medio de aquella oficina destruida. El escritorio frente a él tenía un revuelo en papeles, documentos y restos de computadoras que no se molestó en entender, sabiendo que lo que era importante ya estaba resguardado en un servidor seguro, así como todo plano que pudiera serle de utilidad a futuro. La habitación, amplia habitación que fungía como despacho principal de la base, ahora no era más que un gran desastre con rastros de sangres, balas y cuerpos en próxima descomposición. Y aun así eso no fue suficiente para Steve como para provocarle algún sentimiento de desagrado o incomodidad del lugar, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro de cansancio que no supo disimular. Ignorando, adrede, al hombre agonizante a un lado de donde estaba sentado, el mismo hombre que esa mañana había obedecido como un soldado perfectamente entrenado, al que había seguido, obedecido y protegido con gran habilidad.

Hombre que ahora solo veía morir en la más profunda empatía.

—¿Qué sucede, Mr? Debería hablar más claro, no se le comprende— se burló, con el pie presionando la cabeza de Negan Astor, líder de la #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A., quien solo atino a quejarse en un vano intento de liberarse —. Que desagradables formas de pedir las cosas—

—B-bastardo tra-traidor— escupió, provocando la sonora carcajada del rubio, escalofriante, que lleno el lugar.

—¿Traidor? Todo lo que hago es por H.Y.D.R.A., ¿y osa llamarme traidor?— su gesto sonriente se perdió en una seriedad que estremeció al hombre en los suelos. Un golpe, antes de levantar su cabeza para tenerlo de frente completamente, analizando con su mirada las facciones violentadas —. ¿Qué podría esperar de usted, Mr. Astor? Tan inútil y estúpido, es obvio que no comprendería que lo que estoy haciendo, todo esto, no es más que la muestra más pura de mi lealtad hacia los ideales de esta organización—

—¿Lealtad? ¿Me estas jo-diendo?— replico en voz jadeante, con un tono irónico que hizo al rubio pensar en sus siguientes palabras.

Suspiro: —Ahm, podría pasar _horas_ explicando esto pero— pauso, tomando el mentón del hombre para alzarlo aún más —, ¿Por qué gastar mi tiempo en un hombre tan obtuso? Es por eso que H.Y.D.R.A. está donde está, cayendo miserablemente ante los _Avengers_ , como niños jugando en el patio de su casa, no son más que un chiste— lo dejo caer, recargándose una vez más en la silla —. Tantos años desperdiciados, ni siquiera han sabido aprovechar las herramientas a su disposición. ¡Conquistar el mundo!— se mofo, soltando una carcajada al echarse atrás —. No pueden ni apoderarse de un simple y estúpido pueblo por sus propias manos, como para siquiera pensar en algo más grande—

—¿Y tú sí?— rebatió desde el suelo, con respiración trabajosa, intentando mantener la vista en el hombre que le miro soberbio desde su lugar.

—Bueno— comenzó, tomando el arma que mantenía en su cinturón, apuntando al hombre —, no estará para comprobarlo, Mr. Astor—

El sonido del disparo al tirar del gatillo se perdió entre las paredes de la habitación poco antes de que la puerta principal fuera abierta. Con pasos sigilosos, con una calma que no parecía propia de un momento como el que la base estaba pasando, se acercó hasta el escritorio en donde Steve mantenía los parpados cerrados, aparentemente dormido en su lugar. Al menos eso parecía, si no fuera por el muy sutil movimiento de la silla en la que estaba sentado. El hombre, androide, se paró a un lado del rubio, obviando el cadáver, que estaba a un lado del escritorio, el cual comenzaba a desprender la sangre que manchaba los, ya de por sí, sucios suelos.

—¿Algo nuevo, Visión?— hablo Steve, sin abrir los ojos, sabiéndose centro de la mirada del androide de piel roja.

—No hay más resistentes, Capitán— informo extendiendo hacia el rubio una de las pantallas holográficas sobre la que se podía ver los datos de bajas y perdidas en el ataque. Información que el rubio observo con gesto aburrido —. También se han limpiado los servidores, en un par de horas todo estará en funcionamiento para comenzar la reconstrucción de las instalaciones. Uhm— pareció dudar, inclinando su cabeza con levedad como si pretendiera decir un secreto a voces —. Hemos recibido un reporte, Mr. Barnes lo está descodificando—

—¿De los gemelos?— el androide asintió, dándole la razón —. Intenten obtener el servicio lo antes posible, cuando lo hagas, envía un mensaje a la #1 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A. de parte de Mr. Astor, explica las fallas en el sistema y la súbita caída que se sufrieron durante estas horas. Alega que aun esta en reparación, tardara en restituirse—

—Comprendido— espero durante el tiempo que el soldado pareció pensar sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Qué hay de su paradero?— cuestiono al fin, pasando la mirada por la información que se iba mostrando en pantalla, deteniéndose en la única persona que había salido de la base mucho antes de la confrontación.

—Logro atravesar el atlántico, perdimos su paradero cuando la señal se cortó. Al parecer— no supo continuar, suspirando —. Al parecer tuvo una caída no premeditada. Intente rastrearlo, pero debido al daño actual de las instalaciones— agrego al desviar su mirada por el lugar, que a simple vista era la habitación con menos daño de la base —. Intentare tenerlo mañana—

—Trabaja con J.A.R.V.I.S., debe tener acceso a los sistemas gubernamentales— agrego al pararse de su lugar, sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de su traje. Visión solo asintió —. Recuerda avisarme ante cualquier cambio—

—Capitán— llamo antes de que se fuera —. ¿Por qué dejarlo ir?— se atrevió a cuestionar, recibiendo una mirada del rubio, acompañado de una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas. Muchas, o todas, nada que otros desearan.

—Por diversión—


	2. HUMANS

**_CORRUPT SOULS_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : Corrupt Souls

 **Parejas** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark} — Rumbuck {Brock Rumlow and James Buchanan Barnes} — Thorki {Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson} — _Otras parejas en proceso_.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

—»Comunicación telefónica o derivados«—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S./F.R.I.D.A.Y.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Diferencias horarias:**

Norte de las Vegas, Nevada — Denver, Colorado; 1 hora aproximadamente.

Denver, Colorado — Cork, Irlanda; 7 horas aproximadamente.

New York City, New York — Cork, Irlanda; 5 horas.

Denver, Colorado — Woodinville, Washington; 2 horas aproximadamente.

 **Género** : Drama | Romance | Humor | Aventura | Misterio | Suspenso | Crimen | Friendship

 **Ranting** : **M** ature.

 **Advertencias** : **Universo Alterno.** El Capitán América nunca fue encontrado por SHIELD, sino por HYDRA, para quien ha trabajado todo este tiempo. Anthony Stark hijo de Howard Stark Jr, hijo del Howard Stark que colaboro en el proyecto del Súper Soldado. Iron Man no existe entre los Avengers. Avengers formados por SHIELD, como un grupo de héroes para misiones de alto riesgo.

Relaciones homosexuales. Secuestros. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Muerte. Sexo explícito. Abusos. Daños a terceros. Experimentaciones y menciones de daños a menores. Posible OC.

 **Comentarios** : Bien, aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic que consta de tres capítulos, es decir, solo faltan dos para el gran final. No tengo algo realmente relevante que decir, salvo que este capítulo no tiene tanto Stony a decir verdad, pero esta la esencia. Supongo. Ustedes juzgaran.

Capítulo dedicado a Mrs. Rogers-Stark. Larva, for you (¿?)

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Nuevo Summary:** Anthony fue secuestrado por HYDRA a la edad de 8 años. Por más de 13 años nadie supo de él, hasta que apareció en los desiertos de Nevada sin respuestas que poder entregar a quienes lo han estado buscando. Y con su llegada una telaraña de engaños, teatros y manipulaciones se dan a conocer, tejidos por las almas corruptas que desean el infinito.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO I. HUMANS.**_

 _ **[—]**_

" _El hombre débil se vuelve fuerte cuando no tiene nada, porque solo entonces puede sentir la locura de la desesperación."_

— _La Compañía Blanca, Arthur Conan Doyle._

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 09:00 hora local._

Los primeros días fueron los más agitados. S.H.I.E.L.D. había notificado, oficialmente, que Anthony Edward Stark, único hijo producto del matrimonio de Howard y María Stark, estaba entre sus instalaciones. Y no solo eso, sino que en capacidades mínimas adecuadas para poder reincorporarse a mundo de forma lenta, pausada, con un seguimiento constante de sus actitudes. Algo que, claramente, había logrado provocar revuelo entre las principales instituciones gubernamentales que tenían relación directa con _Stark Industries_ , que aun a falta de su heredero, se mantenía como la principal productora de armamento. Pero no era revuelvo únicamente por haber dado paradero al niño que creían había sido tragado la tierra, sino también por su protección y asegurar que su desaparición no fuera un hecho al que debieran lidiar una vez más. Sumado a eso, Anthony debía lidiar con lo que la familia Stark había dejado para él, aun sin la certeza de que volvería al lugar del que nunca debió ser arrebatado.

Y era en ese punto que el actual apoderado de la familia Stark entraba en la escena, Virginia _Pepper_ Potts era una mujer dura, seria y profesional que, aunque había despertado dudas cuando Howard la nombro apoderada, había demostrado con manos de hierro que el viejo hombre había sabido elegir bien a su sucesora. No solo había mantenido _Stark Industries_ en la cima que le correspondía, extendiéndose como una multinacional que adquiría contactos y relaciones que sobrepasaban cualquier otra compañía, sino que había ampliado el repertorio de la misma. Pasando de una productora de armamento para el Estado, se extendió entre las ramas de la biología, la química, física y humanidades. Una compañía que construía armas había pasado a desarrollar tecnologías a bajos costos para el alcance de grupos sociales de menos recursos, innovaciones tecnológicas que dieron lugar a un nuevo sistema de trabajo, la implementación de energía limpia en cada una de sus plantas, intervención en las investigaciones médicas y farmacológicas que permitieran tratamientos y curas para enfermedades que se iban descubriendo día con día, incluyendo la investigación exhaustiva de cada nuevo virus o germen que generara una nueva epidemia. Prevención del hambre, falta de trabajo, daño al medio ambiente y violencias de cualquier índole.

 _Stark Industries_ se había posicionado, no solo en Estados Unidos, sino en el mundo, como una entidad inquebrantable que defendía y protegía a todos aquellos que se pusieran bajo su ala.

Fury siempre tuvo presente que, de quererlo, _Stark Industries_ podría fundar un país, un Estado, una Nación por sí misma sin necesidades o complicaciones que se lo impidieran. Si lo fueran, estaba seguro, que sería uno enemigo que nadie desearía tener. No cuando podrían contar con armas, desarrollo, tecnología, tratamientos, curas, trabajo, salud, educación y preparaciones que superaban con creces cualquier otro país que pudiera existir hasta el momento. Porque, ¿Cuándo se ha visto en realidad una multinacional que realizara cuantiosas donaciones a escuelas indiscriminadamente, solo para asegurar una educación de elite a cada niño que allí estuviera? ¿Cuándo se ha presenciado que una empresa armamentística se apoderara de centros de investigación en bancarrota para sustanciar proyectos que nadie creía importantes pero, y sin embargo, habían logrado avances que ni los científicos del gobierno habían logrado? ¿Cuándo una multinacional había abandonado cualquier trato con planes de salud para dar origen a uno nuevo, uno que se encargaba sin costos de cada tratamiento de sus empleados, sin distinción, sin peles, solo con una presentación mínima de papeles para el inicio de los estudios? Virginia Potts había liderado, consciente o inconstantemente, una empresa que estaba a solo un paso de volverse una Nación.

Y todo eso había sido solo una preparación de la mujer para cuando el heredero de la familia Stark apareciera.

—Miss Potts— saludo cuando tuvo a la dama de frente, con rostro impasible, vestida de un traje de fina y reservada costura, detallando la figura bajo las telas. Un asentimiento fue el reconocimiento a su saludo —. La esperábamos hasta más tarde— agrego, con una rápida mirada al hombre que acompañaba a la dama como única seguridad.

Virginia sonrió, con un encanto oculto tras la burla: —Por esa misma razón he llegado ahora— replico con obviedad —. Mr. Stark solía decirme que nunca llegara cuando se espera—

—Él solía llegar tarde— acoto con un gesto de mano, permitiéndole el paso. La mujer lo miro una vez más, con una altivez que no lograba verse desagradable en su gesto.

—Suerte para usted que no me agrada llegar tarde—

La guio hasta el interior de las instalaciones, caminando a la par de la mujer que, con mentón en alto, influía el respeto que su posición le permitía, sin llegar a mostrar una vanidad mal acompañada. Fury no recordaba ocasión en que hubiera tratado con ella directamente, más allá de mensajes, envíos y contratos realizados entre ambas partes, no había relaciones más cercanas de esas. Por esa misma razón era que, en ese mismo instante, no podía evitar analizar a la mujer que había llevado _Stark Industries_ por los últimos años, la que había aprendido de mano del mismo Howard Stark todo lo necesario sobre negocios, administración y economía. Llego a la conclusión de que era una dama de cuidado, por muy aspecto frágil que pudiera presentar, no era poco que haya logrado lidiar con un mundo completamente machista en cuanto a negocios.

—¿Dónde está?— Virginia no era una mujer que se caracterizara por las vueltas o retrasos, recorriendo la sala en donde habían ido a parar con ojo analítico, buscando la figura que había ido a buscar en el mismo momento que había recibido la notificación. Lo único que recibió fue el asentimiento de una de las agentes que parecía esperar su llegada.

—Tome asiento, Miss Potts— propuso el director, con un gesto en su meno para ofrecer uno de los asientos —. Agente Hill, ¿puede traerlo?— María asintió desde su lugar, dispuesta a ir en búsqueda de Anthony —. Con la agente Carter, de ser posible— agrego en una orden teñida de sugerencia.

María abandono la estancia dejando en el lugar un incómodo silencio que nadie supo cómo eliminar. Fury, tomando asiento frete a la mujer, tardo solo unos minutos en poder hablar: —Tomara un tiempo que llegue, la esperamos más tarde— repitió, con mirada entrecerrada —, seguramente este arreglando sus cosas—

—¿Dos días y ya tiene cosas en este lugar?— el tono de burla no fue imperceptible para nadie en la sala —. No será necesario. Ya me encargue de que Anthony tenga todo lo que necesita en donde se quedara a partir de ahora, y aun si le faltara algo, me encargare personalmente de que se lo extiendan—

—Pareciera que lo estuviera esperando— acoto con naturalidad. Virginia rio.

—Siempre lo espere. Así como Mrs. Stark lo hizo hasta el momento de su muerte. Así como Mr. Stark lo hizo hasta su trágico accidente—

—Por supuesto— acepto, sin palabras que pudieran contradecir tales hechos. La mujer se movió, acomodándose en su silla al cruzar sus piernas —. ¿Dónde se quedara?—

— _Stark Tower_ — no aparto su mirada al responder, segura de sus palabras —. Se han adecuado las instalaciones para que pueda tener una vida cómoda, moviéndose con libertad, en tanto se adecua a todo—

—¿No le parece inadecuado moverlo a _Stark Tower_? No es—

—¿Seguro?— interrumpió, inclinando su rostro con un reto implícito en sus facciones —. Mr. Stark dejo sus planos como último proyecto de su autoría, fue— se detuvo, buscando la palabra correcta —, fue el regalo que dejo a su único hijo, Anthony, antes de morir. Instalaciones de máxima seguridad, una fortaleza a la vista de todos, el supuesto blanco fácil que podría sobrevivir un ataque directo— la mujer sonrió, con una seguridad que no dejaba dudas —. Director Fury, _Stark Tower_ puede ser muchas cosas, menos insegura—

—Estaba preparada para su llegada, por lo que veo. Impresionante. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera dejado eso de lado, enriquecerse por lo que tiene a su alcance— agrego con interés en las respuestas de la mujer.

Virginia tardo minutos en responder, con una expresión neutral en sus facciones, sin amedrentarse por la fija mirada que se le era dirigida. En medio del silencio la tensión aumento en el lugar: —Antes que nada, yo _jure_ ante Mr. Stark que habría un legado al que Anthony pudiera llegar cuando fuera encontrado. Mr. Stark nunca abandono la idea de que algún día seria encontrado, aun si él no estuviera con vida— como un murmullo, un secreto que se fuera revelando, la mujer corto el silencio al recitar las palabras con lentitud, con una calma que logro estremecer al hombre —. No me interesa la riqueza que pueda o no obtener, mi trabajo era, es y será mantenerla grandeza de _Stark Industries_ , y proteger el legado de la familia. En el que Anthony está incluido—

—A pesar de que nunca lo ha visto—

—Lo vi, lo vi crecer hasta que fue secuestrado— asevero, con gesto duro, encuadrando los hombros —. Director Fury, si lo que intenta es buscar algún interés de mi parte por atentar contra Anthony para quedarme con su fortuna, puede estar seguro que no sucederá. Por el contrario, he preparado todo para que ni una sola gota de lluvia lo toque si él así no lo desea. Incluyendo cualquier institución, delictiva o no, gubernamental o no—

—¿Nos incluye?—

—La encabezan—

La conversación llego a su fin cuando la puerta fue abierta una vez más, con pasos adentrándose por la sala, sin voces o sonidos mayores que pudieran captar la atención de los allí presentes. Fury mantuvo tanto como pudo la mirada azul de la mujer, sintiendo el peso que este podía provocar, tan profunda y directa que no le quedaban dudas los motivos por el que sus órdenes eran cumplidas sin quejas algunas. María, desde un lado de la puerta, carraspeo para obtener la atención de los presentes. Fury fue el primero en apartar la mirada, parándose de su lugar para observar tanto a la agente Hill, Carter y Anthony, quien miraba con interés y curiosidad mal disimuladas a Potts.

—Anthony, justo a tiempo, Miss Potts— se cortó, viendo a la mujer parándose de su lugar para caminar directamente al castaño.

—Anthony, me da tanto gusto verte al fin— hablo al tomar entre sus finas manos el rostro del castaño, recibiendo la fija mirada avellana, esa misma que a Virginia le hicieron recordar a María cuando le sonrió por primera vez —. Eres el vivo retrato de María, es impresionante— acoto casi en un murmullo, desordenando los cabellos de quien no había soltado palabra en respuesta. Ambos ajenos a los demás presentes que, cual espectadores, no habían apartado mirada de la interacción —. Tal vez no me recuerdas—

—Pepper, ¿no?— interrumpió, con un amago de sonrisa al inclinar su rostro. La duda se hizo presente, con la inseguridad al arrugar la nariz.

Virginia sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo al soltar su rostro con lentitud: —Así es, querido— confirmo, girando su rostro hacia el hombre que la había acompañado todo ese momento —. Harold, ve por el auto— el hombre asintió, moviéndose con rapidez para cumplir la orden.

—Miss Potts, si me permitiera un minuto— Fury intervino, recibiendo una corta mirada de la dama —. La agente Carter— apuntándola con un gesto de mano —la acompañara a partir de ahora, para seguridad de Anthony. Queremos asegurarnos de que podrá acostumbrarse y, además, evitar algún contacto de H.Y.D.R.A. que pudiera causarle daños—

Tanto Virginia como Anthony analizaron a la agente que, parada firmemente a un lado de Hill, no mostro nervios por el examen visual: —Espero no ser inconveniente— agrego con una reverencia al inclinar su cabeza.

—¿A dónde nos vamos?— intervino Anthony, quien no mostro un gran interés en la idea de tener una escolta de aquella entidad, pasando de largo a la mujer de rubios cabellos que le miro solo por segundos. Virginia casi quiso soltar una carcajada en burla, carraspeando antes de responder.

— _Stark Tower_ , tu nuevo hogar— sujetando sus manos frente a su cuerpo —. Tendrás todo lo que necesites, te hare compañía tanto me sea posible, que espero sea bastante. También, iniciaremos los trámites para el traspaso de poderes en la empresa—

—¿Traspaso?— con un gesto inseguro, desvió la mirada hacia los presentes en la habitación —. Eso puede hacerse después, ¿podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa?—

Virginia no alcanzo a responder cuando Harold apareció una vez más: —Miss Potts, el auto está listo—

—Sí, vayamos por tu hamburguesa, Anthony—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado de Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 23:48 hora local._

El último de los viajes del tren estaba llegando a la ya desértica estación de Millstreet, siendo esperado por unos pocos hombres que se mantenían dispersos por el lugar, con una naturalidad que parecía no despertar sospechas en nadie, a pesar de que muchos en el pueblo estaban seguros en sus residencias, protegiéndose del frio de la noche que atraía las ventiscas del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo. Un último pitido antes de que el tren se detuviera completamente, dejando que los últimos viajeros descendieran con expresiones cansadas. Un hombre de traje y maletín, seguramente un trabajador contento de volver a su casa luego de un largo día o días fuera. Una mujer con su niño, de ojos llorosos, que se movió hasta la salida sin querer llamar la atención de nadie que pudiera estar observándoles, de mirada baja y palabras silenciosas hacia el pequeño que la seguía de mala gana. Casi del último vagón bajaba un matrimonio con pequeñas mochilas, seguramente llegando de un viaje o recién comenzando uno, moviéndose hacia la salida con la seguridad de no perderse aun en medio de la noche. Las risas y los comentarios se perdieron por la puerta principal mientras las últimas personas bajaban del tren.

Steve se paró del banco en donde había permanecido sentado, seguido de cerca por Barnes: —Wanda, Pietro— saludo en cuanto los gemelos se acercaron. El tren continúo su camino hacia los almacenes, dejando en la estación solo al soldado y sus hombres.

—Rogers, Barnes— con un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno, Wanda analizo fríamente a los hombres que llegaron a recogerlos. Inclinando su rostro, pudo ver en diferentes puestos a otros hombres que, como seguridad, mantenían vigilada la zona para evitar posibles interrupciones. La estación había quedado completamente vacía, con los trabajadores ya habiendo concluido su turno, con los conductores del tren yéndose a su casa directamente luego de dejar el tren, no había posibilidades de que alguien se acercara al lugar de forma casual —. ¿Ustedes son la bienvenida? Que sorpresa— la ironía de la frase, que hizo reír a su hermano, se perdió en las facciones frías de la menor.

—Una promesa— respondió con simpleza el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros al restarle importancia. Barnes sonrío —. ¿Qué tal el viaje?—

—No es por interrumpir la alegre charla— intervino el muchacho de cabellos platinados, con una sonrisa entre sus labios que rebosaba de diversión y burla —. Pero muero de hambre, y todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí—

—Sera mejor movernos, los autos ya están listos— agrego Barnes, cortando la comunicación que, por medio de un dispositivo en su oreja, había informado las posiciones de los vehículos —. Esperan en la puerta, ¿quieren ayuda con el equipaje?— continuo, intercalando miradas entre el Capitán y los gemelos.

Steve asintió, dando el visto bueno antes de empezar a moverse, seguido por los demás presentes. Lentamente los hombres que se habían mantenido en la estación se fueron retirando a medida que ellos avanzaban hacia los autos, hasta uno en particular que los esperaba con la puerta abierta. Los bolsos de los gemelos fueron colocados en el maletero por uno de los soldados que fungía como seguridad, mientras Steve, los gemelos y Barnes tomaban lugar dentro del vehículo, el cual no tardo demasiado en ponerse a camino hacia la base. El silencio fue pesado por los primeros minutos de viaje, con Wanda mirando hacia el vacío en un trance que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, Pietro con la mirada perdida en el escenario que la ventanilla le mostraba, perdiendo las formas en tanto el vehículo aumentaba su velocidad, con Barnes asegurándose que no existieran movimientos inadecuados que pudiera provocar algún problema dentro de espacio tan reducido. Desde su lugar, Steve, se tomó los minutos a su gusto antes de comenzar con las preguntas.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus órdenes?—

Wanda lo miro en profundidad, sin cambiar aquella neutralidad escalofriante de su rostro, Pietro ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, sin desviar la mirada: —Investigar. Grant Ward esta inseguro sobre esa baja en los sistemas de la base, nos ha mandado para cerciorarse que todo está en orden—

—Tenemos una orden clara de hablar con Astor— agrego Pietro, finalmente separándose de la ventana para acomodarse en su lugar, a un lado de su gemela —. Pero, imagino, eso ya no es posible—

Steve rio, con maldad en su mirada: —Lamentablemente Mr. Astor estará indispuesto— pauso, acomodándose en su lugar —, permanentemente— ninguno mostro sorpresa —. Sin embargo Visión podrá encargarse de que manden un reporte cuando lo consideren adecuado—

—Supongo que no nos harás volver— afirmo la muchacha, sin dudas en su voz.

—No, ya no será necesario— confirmo, tomando del bolsillo interno de su traje una base que se la extendió a la pelirroja, que la activo fácilmente para poder observar el contenido holográfico que se presentaba ante ella y su hermano —. Han hecho un fantástico trabajo, J.A.R.V.I.S. ha descargado toda la información importante de las bases de H.Y.D.R.A. a un servidor seguro. Por lo que no habrá necesidad de que vuelvan, tenemos control de lo que allí tienen, y ni siquiera tienen idea—

Pietro silbo, mirando con interés la información que habían estado enviando durante el último tiempo, junto con las recientes descargas de las computadoras que habían hackeado: —Esto es como un golpe de Estado cibernético— bromeo, riendo con soltura al recargarse en el respaldo —. Entonces, ¿tendremos fiesta? Quiero verle—

El silencio posterior no fue nada que alguien pudiera esperar, incomodo, pesado, sin que nadie se atreviera a cruzar miradas con otra persona. Steve, desde su lugar, se mantuvo impasible, con un amago de sonrisa que no llegaba a mostrarse: —¿Dónde está?— quiso saber Wanda, con un gesto duro que pareció tener repercusiones en la pantalla entre sus dedos, que pareció apagarse por segundos.

—América— hablo finalmente Barnes, rompiendo el silencio. Una respuesta que no logro satisfacer a los gemelos.

—Tendrán respuestas al llegar, Visión se está encargando de buscar su paradero. Así que ya deja esa expresión, Wanda— con voz profunda, Steve dio la orden que termino con la conversación por el resto del camino.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 20:15 hora local._

El viaje de Denver, Colorado hasta Manhattan no había tenido mayores problemas que un simple retraso cuando pasaron a buscar la hamburguesa que Anthony había esperado como un niño. Para, y posteriormente, enfrascarle en una conversación con Virginia como si se hubieran conocido de años, sin que nada pudiera impedir una conversación fluida y sin restricciones entre ambos, con una naturalidad que para la agente Carter, que en ese momento les acompañaba, resultaba curiosa. Como breve explicación, extendida por la CEO de _Stark Industries_ , recordó el tiempo en que le toco cuidar de Anthony, puesto que no era más que su hermano menor a su consideración, y que estuvo a su lado hasta una semana antes de su secuestro, que fue cuando tuvo que irse a la universidad. Aun así, Sharon Carter guardo sus dudas.

 _Stark Tower_ era lo que muchos decían y más. Era uno de los edificios más altos de la isla de Manhattan, viéndose como una estrella desde la distancia, con el nombre de la familia que alcanzo importancia nacional en Estados Unidos. Era una estructura que no presentaba con generalidad los demás edificios, con curvas y pesos indistintos, pero equilibrados en cuanto a construcción, con una iluminación que resaltaba entre los muros de concreto de aquella ciudad. Con una exuberante cantidad de pisos que fungían como oficinas principales para las ramas mayoritarias de _Stark Industries_ , _Stark Tower_ era el centro de aquella multinacional que se hacía cada vez más grande, extensa, con su corazón en esa torre que Anthony observo con admiración. A explicaciones de Virginia pudo saber que el primer piso correspondía a la seguridad, en donde se preparaban para moverse por el resto de la torre para asegurar la protección de cada persona involucrada dentro de sus paredes. Los siguientes pisos eran las alas médicas, que no solo funcionaban para el seguro social que _Stark Industries_ tenia de forma independiente, sino también como un hospital en sí mismo para atender de urgencia a cualquier empleado que pudiera sufrir alguna descompostura dentro sus instalaciones, así también para quienes van a pedir los documentos para iniciar tratamientos o exámenes médicos, los cuales eran realizados en el momento para agilizar los papeles y evitar a los empleados la dolorosa espera de turnos en hospitales generales. Los siguientes pisos eran las oficinas de gestión, las que mantenían en contacto cada una de las instalaciones de _Stark Industries_ , asegurando su funcionamiento y notificando cualquier percance que pudiera ocurrir. Sobre estas, con varios pisos a su disposición, estaban las salas de investigación y desarrollo; medicina, farmacología, química, ingeniería y armamentística. Cada una de ellas contando con una variedad de pisos equipados con las últimas tecnologías que puedan facilitar a los investigadores su trabajo, contando con los pedidos de materiales, aun por más exóticos que fueran, para dar lugar a los experimentos que _Stark Industries_ se encargaba de manejar de la mejor manera. Así mismo se encargaban de entregar a cada uno de los investigadores la libertad de moverse libremente, enfocándose en los trabajos que más les apasionen, sin presiones en cuanto a objetivos específicos. Sobre estas salas de investigación se encontraban las oficinas generales de _Stark Industries_ , correspondientes a los socios mayoritarios que, aunque en momento de Howard Stark eran una gran suma de hombres, en la actualidad se habían reducido considerablemente. Virginia Potts había remarcado la importancia de mantener el poder de la empresa en manos que supieran llevarla adelante, así como mantener los objetivos que han tomado en el último tiempo, razón misma por la que había ido adquiriendo, lenta pero constantemente, las acciones de socios que solo perjudicaban la imagen de la empresa. Sobre estas oficinas estaba la central, que correspondía al CEO de la empresa, que contaba con un laboratorio y taller personal, que en su momento Howard había pensado para él o su hijo, el cual hasta el momento ha permanecido intacto. Siguiendo la línea, sobre esta misma oficina se encontraba el pent-house, últimos dos pisos, que correspondían a la residencia que ocuparía Anthony de ahora en adelante.

—Los últimos cuatro pisos. Pent-house, oficina y taller están conectados por un elevador privado, para comodidad— explico casi de forma conclusiva.

La explicación concluyo al remarcar que _Stark Tower_ no estaba conectada a ningún servicio estatal en cuanto a energía eléctrica se refiere, alimentándose por sí misma con una de las creaciones más importantes de la familia Stark, la única que no había salido a la venta. El _Reactor ARC_ , ubicado en los cimientos de la torre como un núcleo, el corazón del corazón de _Stark Industries_ , con la suficiente energía como para alimentar la torre durante los próximos mil años. Así mismo, la torre no era la única con este estilo de construcción, puesto que cada instalación de _Stark Industrie_ en el país, y el mundo, contaba con su propio Reactor, productor de energía limpia, pura y sin daños colaterales al medio ambiente.

—Impresionante—

La sonrisa entre los labios de Anthony solo pareció ser opacada por el brillo que tomaron sus ojos al momento de tener frente a si la gran e imponente _Stark Tower_ , alzando con genuino interés su mentón, deseando ver ese nombre que, desde su posición, se perdía entre los faros de la noche. Resultando imposible ver el fin de aquella estructura que no parecía más que un sueño en medio de la realidad. Virginia los guio hasta el interior, mostrando el avanzando sistema de seguridad de la torre, el cual contaba con cámaras de seguridad de última generación, de gran definición, que permitía identificar cada rostro de quienes entraban y salían, los cuales entraban en una base de datos para ser registrados en caso de incidentes. Continuando con la utilización de tarjetas electrónicas que identificaban los pases y alcances a cada una de las instalaciones de la torre, para evitar movimientos inadecuados entre trabajadores de zonas equivocadas. Todo eso, claro, sin contar que _Stark Tower_ había sido construida con una nueva versión de hormigón armado que Howard había diseñado, reemplazando las barras de hierro de su interior con Vibranium, el metal más fuerte que la tierra pudiera haber producido de forma natural o no.

—¿Vivirás en el último piso también?— cuestiono al fin Anthony, mirando con verdadero interés a la mujer que sonrió encantada.

—Así es, pero dado que aún no quieres realizar el traspaso de poderes, tendré que seguir en la oficina de los pisos inferiores— explico cuando ingreso el código en el elevador que los llevaría hasta el último piso —. Agente Carter, no estuve notificada de su presencia, sabrá disculpar que solo tendremos una habitación de invitados algo— dudo —incompleta—

El tono de burla fue algo que la agente logro pasar de largo tanto como le fue posible: —No se preocupe, Miss Potts—

—¿Te podré acompañar cuando recorras las demás instituciones de la empresa?— cuestión una vez más, ignorando a consciencia a la mujer que permanecía pasos detrás de ellos, que los seguía observando con especial interés —. Ya sabes, suena interesante todo eso que desarrollan, quisiera echarle un ojo—

Virginia rio con verdaderas ganas, revolviendo los cabellos del castaño más bajo: —Sera todo un placer que me acompañaras, y podrás, no solo echarle un ojo, sino también intervenir si así lo deseas— aseguro, dando una mirada por sobre su hombro a la agente —. Estoy segura que tendrás la misma curiosidad que Howard, sería malo contenerla. Además, es una gran manera para que te integres a la empresa— agrego.

—Por ahora solo me interesa conocerla—

—Mañana tendré que ir hasta Massachusetts para hacer una revisión en la planta de desarrollo armamentístico, por si quieres acompañarme— la expresión que recibió fue suficiente respuesta para la mujer.

—Disculpe, Miss Potts, pero no creo que sea conveniente. Para movilizarnos requeriría—

—Lo lamento, agente Carter— le corto, a solo unos pisos de llegar su destino —, pero lamentablemente la invitación no se extiende hacia usted— aclaro con la burla bailando en sus ojos —. Como podrá imaginar, los desarrollos que _Stark Industries_ hace en sus instalaciones son clasificados, por tanto no puedo permitir la entrada a personas no relacionadas. Anthony es un Stark, algo que ya de por si le entrega un pase libre a cada una de las instalaciones. Mientras que usted—

—Tengo órdenes de velar por la seguridad del joven Stark—

—…es solo una agente, espía, que no tiene permisos dentro de las instalaciones— concluyo, sin hacer caso de sus palabras —. Así que no se preocupe, Anthony nunca estará más seguro que en la empresa que su familia ha fundado—

Con una última sonrisa, de burla, salió del elevador llevándose consigo a un castaño aun curioso por el viaje del día siguiente.

Carter, en su lugar, no supo que tan bien o mal debía tomar esas palabras.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Massachusetts, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Cambridge._

 _Localización: Stark Industries, Cambridge Head Office._

 _Hora: 09:22 hora local._

Virginia lo había levantado temprano para el viaje que le había prometido, con solo dándole el lapso de tiempo necesario para vestirse con la ropa que la noche anterior había elegido, luego de haber recorrido de pies a cabeza el inmenso armario que tenía a su disposición, habían ascendido hasta la terraza de la torre en donde un helicóptero los esperaba para llevarlos al aeroparque en donde el jet privado los esperaba. Anthony, a pesar de lo divertido e interesante de la situación, no había perdido tiempo en preguntar el motivo de un trasporte aéreo cuando podrían moverse por auto. Virginia, luego de reír, había remarcado el insufrible tráfico que New York tenia cada mañana, algo que Anthony pudo comprobar fácilmente por la ventanilla del helicóptero, escuchando claramente las bocinas que se alzaban hasta su posición, con algunos gritos y los sonidos típico de una gran ciudad. La dama observo con especial interés las expresiones del menor, como si conociera por primera vez un mundo del que no tenía idea, enfrascándose en la imagen, la estampa que tan majestuosa ciudad podría ofrecer.

No había tardado demasiado en abordar el jet privado que los llevaría en un corto vuelo hasta Cambridge, Massachusetts, en donde serían recibidos para ir a las instalaciones de la empresa que había en esa zona. El vuelo había pasado sin contratiempos, ambos enfrascados en una natural conversación que, para cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que habían pasado una vida en compañía el uno del otro. Anthony preguntaba, con el interés bailando en los ojos que Virginia empezaba a separar de los de María Stark, respondiendo esas cuantiosas preguntas que derivaban en muchas más preguntas. En algún momento, mientras el desayuno que habían tomado durante el trayecto se concluía, la conversación se había derivado a un ámbito mucho más personal.

—Entonces, ¿te adopto mi madre sola?—

—Algo así— con un gesto dudoso al inclinar su cabeza, llevo la taza de café casi terminada a sus labios —. Por ese tiempo el apellido Stark empezaba a ser conocido, y al mismo tiempo repudiado. No muchos aceptaban lo que Howard era capaz de dar— sus ojos azules brillaron en la melancolía que sus expresiones no mostraron —. No quería convertirme en la hija que no podían tener, sentía que no era correcto, pero quería permanecer con ellos. María, tu madre, me dio la oportunidad de permanecer sin tener que cargar la responsabilidad de algo más grande—

—Pero, dijiste que los querías como unos padres— replico, con inseguridad al repetir las palabras que la misma mujer había dicho.

—Lo hice, lo hago— afirmo con un asentimiento, convencida —. Sin embargo, no quería tomar ese lugar. Era complicado— y rio por el gesto incrédulo del menor —. Eran tiempos complicados— recordó.

—Aun así te adoptaron, ¿de dónde eras?— cuestiono con mayor interés, inclinándose sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba. Virginia, cruzándose de piernas, se tomó unos minutos para buscar la respuesta correcta.

—Mis padres me abandonaron, eso te lo dije, luego— suspiro —, luego yo escape del orfanato en donde estaba—

—¿Por qué? ¿Te trataban mal?—

—No, pero tampoco era un paraíso— el gesto indiferente le mostro a Anthony el poco apego que la mujer desarrollo para con ese lugar —. En ese tiempo un orfanato no era más que una casa que el Estado usaba para dejar a los niños que nadie quería. Ni siquiera los matrimonios que no podían tener hijo, siempre buscaban bebés, niños pequeños que al crecer no recordaran que, quienes tienen de frente, no son quienes le procrearon—

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, metidos en los pensamientos que rondaban por sus mentes como un mar intranquilo, turbulento, que amenazaba con volverse una tormenta: —Tu madre me encontró en la calle— relato, con una sonrisa imperceptible entre sus labios —. Siempre fue una mujer encantadora, maternal por naturaleza, y cuando tú naciste lo fue aún más. Era un privilegio haberla conocido—

—No recuerdo— interrumpió, con un gesto duro que se suavizo en la resignación.

—Tengo fotos, por si alguna vez deseas recordarla— propuso luego de largos minutos sin comentarios, a pesar de que no recibió respuesta afirmativa, Virginia no lo tomo como un rechazo directo.

Cuando el jet toco el aeropuerto de Cambridge un auto ya los estaba esperando, con puerta abierta, para movilizarlos por el lugar. Recorriendo gran parte de la ciudad, pasando adrede por los lugares de mayor relevancia antes de llegar hasta las instalaciones de _Stark Industries_ en aquel lugar. Anthony, una vez más, se vio envuelto en el interés y el asombro de una vista de un majestuoso edificio que no parecía más que la mezcla más pura entre el futuro y la actualidad. _Stark Industries_ , al parecer, tenía un gran apego a las paredes de cristal reforzado, las mismas que brillaban en contraste con el fuerte sol de la mañana, cegando las miradas que se alzaban para admirar el edificio en su totalidad. Anthony comprobó poco después que desde el interior la vista que el lugar entregaba, por las puertas de cristal, lograba arrebatarle el aliento a quien no estuviera preparado.

Virginia lo llevo por todo el lugar, por las zonas de mayor avance, de investigación, las de desarrollo. Conoció a varios científicos e ingenieros involucrados en los proyectos que se llevaban adelante en el lugar. Muchos, por no decir todos, lo habían saludado con un apretón de manos, intercambiando palabras vagas, saludos y presentaciones normales, pero que no evitaban que expresiones de sorpresa se dirigieran hacia él. Al parecer aún era una sorpresa que el heredero Stark haya vuelto. En el ala de mecánica y programación fue en la que Anthony pareció perder el aliento, enfrascándose en una extensa conversación con el investigador a cargo, intercambiando ideas, propuestas, opiniones sobre planos y resultados. Virginia, desde su lugar, observo con especial orgullo la facilidad con la que Anthony se desenvolvía en el lugar, como si perteneciera al lugar desde siempre, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Por su parte, el castaño, había encontrado una pronta comodidad entre metales, cacharros, herramientas y computadoras.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar?— quiso saber al momento que tomaban el elevador hasta las oficinas principales.

—¿Siendo honesto? Es fantástico— admitió con una sonrisa entre sus labios, con los ojos fijos en el panorama que el elevador exterior permitía —. Me ha gustado el proyecto de Mr. Maccariv, los prototipos y los planos, ¿usar órganos artificiales para los trasplantes? Es una idea fantástica que podría—

—…salvar miles de vidas— completo con una sonrisa entre sus labios —. Si, y lo más importante, a él le apasiona. Razón más que suficiente para saber que ese proyecto llegara a buen puerto—

—¿Entregas tanta libertad para trabajar?—

Virginia lo miro por breves segundos, antes de volver a ver la ciudad a través del cristal: —Tu padre siempre creyó que limitar a las personas en parámetros, limitaba sus potenciales. Les daba la libertad de desarrollo, enfrascarse en los proyectos que los apasionan, que los cautiven, para asegura que se cumplirían— sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose blanco de la profunda mirada del menor —. Los humanos son tercos por naturaleza, pero, ¿sabes quiénes son los humanos más tercos?— Anthony no entrego respuestas, puesto que la mujer realmente no la esperaba —. Los científicos, los inventores, los investigadores. Ellos agotaran los recursos, las formas, su ingenio. Todo con tal de obtener la respuesta de esa pregunta que marca su vida—

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, a pesar de que ninguno hizo movimientos para salir, perdidos en las últimas palabras de la mujer: —¿Podre trabajar yo en un proyecto también?— Virginia se carcajeo, saliendo del elevador seguida del castaño.

—No hay nada en este mundo que pueda complacerme más que verte a ti, Anthony, trabajar en el proyecto que te apasione— aseguro para alegría del menor.

—Dime Tony—

—Tú dime Pepper—

Y ambos volvieron a reír al compartir una mirada, entrando a la oficina principal.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Massachusetts, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Cambridge._

 _Localización: Aeroparque._

 _Hora: 17:48 hora local._

Las risas de ambos se extendieron por la pequeña sala privada en la que esperaban la llegada del vuelo, compartiendo lo que era una muy improvisada merienda, mientras los relatos y preguntas iban y veían. Durante el día habían ahondado bastante en conocerse, detallar los recuerdos de antaño que compartían, los sucesos por los que cada uno había pasado, lo que experimentaron. Anthony no tuvo resistencia a contarle a la mujer, con todo el detalle del que era capaz de recordar, aquel tiempo en que estuvo lejos de lo que podría considerar familia. Con mucho más detalle de lo que pudo haberle contado a Fury, quien seguramente hubiera escarbado en su mente por más de esos detalles que soltaba sin proponérselo. Virginia, por otro lado, parecía entender y tomar con naturalidad el relato, sin sobresaltos o excesivas miradas de preocupación en las finas pero maduras facciones de su rostro. Le entregaba el entendimiento y la tranquilidad que necesitaba, al menos una que le aseguraba que, internamente, no le estaba juzgando en ningún aspecto. Así mismo, Virginia entregaba las respuestas que Anthony parecía ansiar con sus ojos brillando, danzando alrededor de aquella habitación privada que les aseguraba que no saldrían palabras de más de ese lugar.

—¿Qué clase de estudios recibiste?—

—Los suficientes como para construir una bomba nuclear de formas diferentes, con ojos vendados y sin error— un gesto entre divertido y desagradable había acompañado la respuesta, logrando una risa divertida en la mujer —. Realmente me querían para ser su nuevo productor de armas, supongo que pensaron que siendo hijo de uno—

—Serias uno bueno— completo con un cabeceo —. ¿Lo hiciste?—

Tony no la miro, jugando con la vacía taza de café que hacia un rato se le fue servida, tardando minutos en poder responder: —Solo hacia las bases, ¿sabes? Prototipos, un solo ejemplar. Luego lo producían en masa. Sabía que lo hacían, sabía que me tenían ahí para eso. Siempre lo supe— se cortó, con su voz volviéndose solo un murmullo que solo los dos pudieran escuchar —. Pero no quería escucharlo, solo construía. Muchas veces me quedaba días en proyectos interminables. Nunca— dudo en sus palabras —. Nunca me exigieron nada, me dieron libertad de construir lo que quisiera. Mientras se los mostrara—

—¿Aun si no era un arma?—

—En especial si no lo era— confirmo, con una sonrisa que poco duro entre sus labios —. Inteligencia Artificial, ¿sabes lo que es?— Virginia asintió —. Construí una, J.A.R.V.I.S., era- es perfecto— sus ojos brillaron, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos —. Primero solo era un programa de computadora que respondí a la voz con preguntas sencillas, con cálculos no muy avanzados. Luego seguí agregando complementos, le di más relevancia. Al final se volvió un pequeño gran proyecto en el que invertí cerca de un mes—

—¿Qué tan lejos llego?—

—Nunca le di límites— aseguro, dándole a Virginia la respuesta de que Anthony había logrado mucho más de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera podido —. Lástima que no pudiera, ni podre, recuperarlo—

—Haz uno que no puedas perder— propuso, con el encogimiento de uno de sus hombros, sonriendo hacia el muchacho que consideraba su hermano menor —. Construye uno que rivalice con J.A.R.V.I.S., o que le supere—

—Lleva mucho tiempo— la mujer rio.

—Tony— tomo su mano por sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre esta para ver al menor directamente a los ojos —. Tiempo es lo que sobra—

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, con un Anthony que había caído dormido luego de los movimientos del día, siendo Virginia la que cuidara su sueño hasta que llegaron nuevamente hasta New York, encargándose de que hombres de confianza llevaran al castaño hacia el vehículo. Harold, seguridad personal de la mujer, había sido el único en recogerlos del aeroparque, especialmente porque Virginia no tenía confianzas con nadie más entre las seguridad, siendo que el hombre la había acompañado durante los últimos años desde que inició su trabajo dentro de _Stark Industries_. Anthony ni siquiera sentiría el momento en que era levantado del mullido sillón del avión para ser metido en el auto, teniendo como única almohada las piernas de la mujer en tanto recorrían la ciudad hasta llegar a la torre, donde nuevamente seria llevado a lo que era su nueva y permanente habitación ahora que estaba ahí. Una vez ahí, sería la misma Virginia quien lo acomodaría y arroparía como si se tratara de un niño, bajo la atenta mirada de Sharon Carter, quien desde su llegado no había apartado la vista de ambos.

—Miss Potts— con tono serio, pretendía iniciar la conversación con la dama una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada —. Quisiera hablar—

—Silencio— ordeno, mirando a la agente con rostro impasible, pero duro al mismo tiempo —. No estoy interesada en escuchar los balbuceos de alguien que no conozco, por muy miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. que puedas ser, no tienes autoridad alguna en esta torre, ¿de acuerdo?— las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia —. No rechace la propuesta del Director Fury cuando aviso de que acompañaría a Anthony para que estuviera seguro, un gesto que aprecio, pero que no es necesario. Sin embargo, si eso hace sentir a tu jefe más a gusto, adelante. Pero no intervengas—

—Tengo que—

—No, no tienes— interrumpió, con tono duro, sin lugar a replicas —. Si por alguna razón crees que Anthony llega a necesitar de tu ayuda, tendrás primero que consultarlo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No eres más que la figura de protección que S.H.I.E.L.D. quiso colocar alrededor de Anthony para no perder autoridad en un caso que ya está cerrado. Fue encontrado, devuelto al lugar que pertenecía, no hay más trabajo que hacer— su mirada se endureció, pasando a un lado de la mujer, deteniéndose pasos delante de su posición —. Solo procura seguir haciendo tu _trabajo_ sin interferir. ¿O es que debería recordarte que, un error tuyo, puede hacerme cambiar de parecer en cuanto a los tratos con S.H.I.E.L.D.? No me gustan las interferencias— concluyo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado de Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 06:05 hora local._

—…desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, he logrado hacer un mapa tan exacto como me han posibilitado los archivos del sistema— las pantallas holográficas se extendieron en el centro de la gran mesa redonda donde permanecían sentados. El androide, que se había tomado unos minutos para que cargaran las pantallas, tecleo con rapidez sobre su lado de la mesa —. He cargado a sus equipamientos las coordenadas de las bases más cercanas y accesibles desde nuestra posición. Son las que ya han presentado una confirmación, apenas lleguen sabrán que los sistemas han caído. No estoy del todo seguro que tan buena idea sea cerrar los sistemas en el mismo momento— completo con una mirada al hombre que tenia de frente, al otro lado de la mesa.

El silencio se extendió por la sala, la reunión tenía poco más de una media hora, siendo el androide, Visión, le único que había hablado hasta el momento. Lo que alguna vez fue la oficina principal del líder de la #2 Base Principal de H.Y.D.R.A., ahora era una innovadora sala de conferencias con una gran mesa central como única decoración. Seis eran las sillas que hasta el momento estaban ocupadas, con una distancia prudente entre los presentes, todos podían contemplar en totalidad lo que las pantallas mostraban. En el centro de la mesa, como una base circular, proyectaba un holograma perfecto de lo que era el mundo. Puntos se habían marcados con diferentes colores, que cada uno ya sabía a qué correspondían. Verdes, para las bases de entrenamiento; violeta para las bases de almacenamiento; amarillas para las bases de ataque; y, finalmente, rojo para las diez bases de mayor importancia. Entre las que ellos estaban incluidos. El holograma se movía, rotando como lo haría la tierra en el espacio, mostrando a los presentas cada punto existente en los continentes. Aun cuando frente a ellos, sobre la zona del escritorio que les correspondían, tenían pantallas que especificaban la información de mayor relevancia que se estaba tratando en la reunión.

—Nos dividiremos para abarcar mayor terreno— ordeno finalmente Rogers, con la mirada perdida entre las pantallas frente a él, moviendo una de sus manos sobre esta, pasando de archivos en archivos como si buscara algo en específico —. Nos centraremos en Europa, por el momento—

—¿Y el resto? Es más conveniente atacar el centro, la base principal— Pietro mostro rápidamente su discrepancia, haciendo énfasis en el punto rojo de mayor tamaño en medio del mapa, el cual agrando desde su pantalla —. Wanda y yo sabemos cada uno de sus rincones, conocemos sus entradas y salidas, debilidades y fortalezas. Entrar será como un juego de niños— aseguro con una risa desbordante de confianza.

—Tiene su punto, si atacamos la cabeza, el cuerpo es más fácil de romper— apoyo Rumlow, con una inclinación de su cabeza en dirección al muchacho.

Steve suspiro, sin apartar la vista de las pantallas: —No— encuadro los hombres cuando dirigió la mirada a los demás presentes —. Tengo otros planes para la #1 Base Principal. Debemos ser cuidadosos, movernos tan salvajemente solo nos ganara una guerra que no estamos en posición de tener— argumento, tallando con sus dedos su mentón.

—¿Qué es lo que propones?— se aventuró Barnes desde su lugar, al lado derecho del rubio.

—Las Bases de entrenamiento y ataque— respondió —. Los nuevos reclutas serán mucho más fáciles de controlar, cederán con solo un poco de presión. Incluso sin eso. Son mucho más ingeniosos que los veteranos— agrego con una sonrisa burlesca —. Y necesitaremos de los más fuertes, los de ataque, tiene un entrenamiento constante. Serán útiles en la pelea— aparto la mirada de la pantalla para ver las expresiones de quienes le acompañaban, buscando alguna objeción o replica a sus palabras, a pesar de que ninguno se movió de su lugar con esas intenciones —. Visión, tú te quedaras—

El Androide reacciono, alzando la mirada con una curiosidad perceptible en sus facciones: —¿El motivo? Creo ser de mayor ayuda en la causa fuera— agrego.

—De eso no hay duda, sin embargo te necesito aquí con J.A.R.V.I.S.— la respuesta no pareció dejar satisfecho al contrario —. Vigilaran sus movimientos—

— _Si me permite intervenir, Mr. Rogers. Creo ser capaz de llevar a cabo el seguimiento por mi cuenta—_

No hubo caras de sorpresa por las palabras de la Inteligencia Artificial, que sonaron por toda la sala con una tranquilidad y respeto que, si no fuera porque estaban seguros era imposible, podrían afirmar que era de un humano: —Los quiero a ambos trabajando en eso— asevero, con tono duro que pocos se atrevían a replicar —. Conozco sus capacidades, así como también sé que es mejor si se encargan de eso juntos. Quiero la mayor información de sus movimientos, sus destinos y las personas con quien tiene contacto— el androide acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza —. El resto se dividirá. Los gemelos irán hacia el norte, las tres bases de entrenamiento serán su objetivo. Rumlow al este, hacia las bases de ataque. Bucky vendrás conmigo al sur, pasaremos por la #10 Base Principal de HYDRA. Recibí un comunicado de nuestro viejo amigo—

—¿Por qué no vas tú solo?— intervino Rumlow, en una queja clara por la división de equipos.

—Porque quiero joderte la existencia y el sexo que puedas llegar a tener en la misión—

Pietro, desde su lugar, ahogo una carcajada en medio de una tos falsa, la cual exploto en sus labios por la mirada furibunda del pelinegro: —¿No tienes a otro para joder? Como al idiota que dejaste escapar hacia semanas— las palabras resonaron por la habitación, cortando con cualquier sonido —. En vez de solo estarlo vigilando, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? ¿3 semanas? ¿Un mes? No, espera, 6 semanas y no te has molestado en irlo a buscar. Y aun así quieres decirnos que hacer, cuando no has podido cuidar de un niñato—

Steve, para sorpresa de los presentes, sonrió al inclinar su rostro. La diversión, la burla y la maldad haciéndose gala entre las facciones que habían arrancado el aliento de muchos, provocaron un estremecimiento colectivo: —¿Quién ha sido el idiota que te ha dicho que escapo? Le he dado un descanso para que comprenda la posición que le corresponde. Y él lo sabe bien, ¿Dónde podría esconderse, en todo caso?— su risa resonó en la habitación en el momento que se levantaba de su lugar para retirarse —. Deberías aprenderle algo, al menos sabe su lugar, ¿Tú lo sabes, Rumlow?— agrego desde la puerta.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 15:26 hora local._

El tiempo había pasado sin control, consumido en una rutina impredecible que lentamente lo integraba a lo que era la vida que, tal vez en otras circunstancias, lo hubieran marcado de forma diferente. Virginia le había mostrado tanto como había deseado de la empresa, de los contratos, de los socios, las instalaciones. En solo unas cuantas semanas, que ahora eran un par de meses, había conocido todo lo que había deseado, había recorrido la mitad de las instalaciones principales de la empresa, había entendido su funcionamiento, había visto con sus propios ojos sus principales proyectos, había compartido palabras con los empleados más destacados, con los investigadores, los científicos, los ingenieros y mecánicos del lugar. Había una sola conclusión de cada persona que trabajaba en _Stark Industries_ ; una férrea e indiscutible fidelidad a la empresa y la familia. Algo que Virginia se la había reafirmado, es decir, ¿Cómo no serle fiel a la empresa y entidad que te brinda las mejores alternativas, no solo para tu vida, sino también para su familia? No era una forma de comprar la lealtad de las personas, en lo absoluto. _Stark industries_ se había encargado de crear un ambiente de comodidad y confort para todo aquel que formara parte de sus filas.

Algo que Anthony vio con especial interés, integrándose fácilmente a este, compartiendo más de una idea con quienes ahí trabajaban.

Pero, llegado un momento, Anthony se enfrasco en un proyecto que en su momento le había comentado a Virginia. El taller que, desde un inicio había estado a su disposición, se había convertido en un refugio que el castaño usaba recurrentemente, donde solo él tenía acceso y control de lo que allí sucedía, controlando quienes entraban y quiénes no. Virginia así le había insistido, para mayor comodidad y privacidad del menor. Y fue en ese lugar que, por varios días, Anthony se había dejado absorber por el proyecto que invadía su mente sin remedio, no fue hasta semanas después que, con una previa advertencia a Virginia, las instalaciones de _Stark Tower_ se vieron interrumpidas por un corto lapso de 5 segundos. Segundos que dejaron a más de uno con la intriga de lo ocurrido.

— _Carga completada. Un pacer, Mr. Stark—_ una sublime voz femenina resonó por todo el taller, logrando en los labios de Anthony una magnifica sonrisa que mostraba su entusiasmo y orgullo propio — _. Si me permitiera agregar, los parámetros y controles se ven estables, ¿desea una revisión completa?_ —

—Así es, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Por favor, realiza un control general de cada sala, habitación, oficina o pasillo de la torre, incluyendo elevadores, zonas de carga, armarios y almacenes— y Anthony sintió la verdadera ansiedad mientras, frente a él, una pantalla holográfica proyectaba el porcentaje exacto de las ordenes que se iban cumpliendo.

45%. 63%. 79%. 90%. 100% antes de que la voz se hiciera escuchar una vez más: — _Controles terminados, Jefe. Revisión de cámaras terminado. Salas, oficinas, laboratorios, recepciones, almacenamientos y elevadores funcionando en su máxima potencia, con cámaras de seguridad sin daños detectados. Conteo general de las personas presentes en Stark Tower; 1275_ — la voz se cortó, como si la información fuera procesada _—. 1276. Miss Potts solicita permiso para ingresar al taller_ —

—Permiso concedido— y sonrió al girar en su silla para ver a la mujer ingresar por la puerta de cristal con mirada curiosa e inquisidora.

—Así que este era tu proyecto— Anthony rio, sabiendo que al menos no tendría que dar grandes explicaciones —. Tendrás que hacer el discurso que les diré a los trabajadores por el colapso de sistema—

—Solo fueron 5 segundos— se quejó, bufando —. No fue para tanto—

— _Stark Tower_ nunca ha colapsado, ni por un segundo— replico, tomando asiento en una de los sillones mientras el castaño se movía por el taller con naturalidad —. Es bueno que te hayas acostumbrado tan rápido, es reconfortante—

—Es difícil no hacerlo, lo dejas fácil—

La mujer sonrió, dando una mirada general al taller, como si buscara el origen de aquello que la había llevado a ese lugar en primero lugar: —. Entonces, ¿me presentaras tu proyecto?—

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., bebé, di hola—

— _Buenas tardes, Miss Potts. Es un placer conocerla_ — la mujer no pareció sorprenderse, silbando por lo bajo en gesto de impresión. Anthony, desde su lugar, sonrió con orgullo renovado.

—¿Qué tanto es su alcance?—

—Por el momento solo la torre— respondió, casi de inmediato —. Aun debo hacerle unos ajustes, saber si tiene fallas. Por eso no quiero desactivar todos los protocolos de seguridad que tiene la torre en si misma—

—Pero esa es la idea— agrego, como si leyera la mente del castaño, quien finalmente asintió pasado un minuto —. Estoy segura que funcionara. No ha habido nadie en _Stark Industries_ capaz de crear una. ¡Y tú lo haces en pocos días!— casi pareció reír por la situación.

—De todas formas esta algo incompleta— agrego, aunque no fue escuchado por la mujer. Volvió a bufar, tomando asiento a un lado en el sillón donde estaba sentada —. ¿Ha sucedido algo?—

—No— aseguro, sacando de su bolso unos cuantos papeles que tendió hacia el castaño —. Pero supuse que te gustaría ver eso—

Anthony se tomó unos momentos antes de tomar los papales, observando la carpeta sin nombre o indicaciones con cierta curiosidad. Era raro, siendo la mujer como era, que la carpeta no contara con el nombre o las indicaciones que la pudieran catalogar. En su interior, cuando reviso las hojas, encontró los contrarios recientemente firmados con la empresa que hacía pocos días se había presentado en _Stark Industries_. A.R.C.H.A.I. No era conocida, al menos aun no, sin embargo había especificado, en las cortas e impersonales comunicaciones, que sus fines era altruistas. Dentro de la carpeta Anthony encontró la lista de lo solicitado, los archivos de los encargos enviados, así como toda información que concernía al contrario y los intercambios entre ambas entidades. Números, direcciones, horarios, teléfonos y nombres iban y venían entre los papeles, a medida que los iba revisando: —¿Y esto es…?— se aventuró a preguntar cuando cerro la carpeta, sin devolvérsela a la mujer.

—Te note interesado en el trato la última vez que estuviste en la oficina— una explicación directa y sin rodeas, Virginia no parecía darle al asunto gran relevancia —. Supuse que te interesaría conocerlos un poco más—

—No hay demasiados datos—

—No— admitió, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza —. No nos han propiciado datos extra, solo los necesarios. Es curioso, están siendo cuidadosos para ser una entidad con fines altruistas— la mirada de la mujer le taladro a la espera de una respuesta que la complaciera —. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?—

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?— replico.

—Yo pregunte primero— alego, con una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios por la mueca del menor. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos e ideas, sin que nadie agregara o quitara ideas que flotaban en el ambiente —. Tendremos una reunión pronto con el representante. El lunes. ¿Estarás presente?—

Anthony la miro con curiosidad, entrecerrando la mirada: —. ¿Debería estar presente?—

—El lunes a las 8, Tony— reafirmo, revolviéndole los cabellos en gesto fraternal —. Es cosa tuya si quieres o no estar presente— agrego al levantarse para salir del lugar, sin siquiera preocuparse por la carpeta que dejaba en manos del castaño —. Gusto en conocerte, F.R.I.D.A.Y.—

— _Un gusto, Miss Potts_ —

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 12:48 hora local._

—Director Fury, se lo digo con plena sinceridad. Algo debe estar mal con él— repitió, siguiendo con pasos firmes al hombre que, mirándola solo unos instantes, no pareció hacer un verdadero caso a sus palabras. Sharon apretó sus manos en puños, evitando bufar al considerar una falta de respeto hacia el hombre que era su jefe y líder, a quien debía obedecer pero, en ese momento, deseaba golpear —. Mr, comprendo que él haya pasado por momentos difíciles que nadie puede describir, ¿pero no le parece extraño?— cuestiono, a pesar de no esperar respuesta —. Tuvo un progreso que nadie podría explicar. Investigue, hable con especialistas. Muchos afirman que luego de un trauma así, la recuperación es lenta y dificultosa ¡sin contar que la mayoría presenta problemas para relacionarse! Sin contar que—

—Agente— la interrumpió, deteniendo sus pasos en la entrada de la sala de conferencias —. Comprendo lo que está diciendo pero, como bien sabrá, cada persona es un mundo diferente— tales palabras no parecieron satisfacer a la mujer —. Si hay algo que aprendí de la familia Stark es que nunca son lo que se espera, no están dentro de los estándares. Anthony no habrá sido criado entre sus familiares, pero la sangre es innegable— agrego al ingresar en la sala, siendo recibido por María Hill.

Sharon tardo unos minutos en seguirlo, apretando sus labios entre la frustración y desesperación: —Lo comprendo, Mr, pero tiene que creerme cuando le digo que hay algo raro— repitió incansablemente, parándose a un lado del mayor —. No tuvo una semana en ese lugar y ya se movía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. ¡Dos semanas y ya estaba trabajando en la empresa! Mr, no pudo tener una recuperación tan corta, una adaptación magnifica. No hay persona que pueda lograrlo, sin importar su línea familiar, mirase por donde se mire, pareciera que no es la primera vez que lo hace—

El hombre la observo, sabiendo que a una distancia pretende, Hill también analizaba el intercambio de palabras, aunque de una forma más imparcial, silenciosa, sin intenciones de entrometerse. Fury mentiría si dijera que no había tenido problemas cuando informes le llegaban sobre Anthony. Tenía ya casi dos meses desde que fue encontrado, desde que se presentó ante él con una expresión cansada, cuerpo dañado y la mirada perdida; incluso con esa broma sobre su parche no había podido dejar de ver a un niño dañado en los años que marcaban su existencia. Y día con día las dudas crecían. Anthony se había adaptado con suma facilidad, como bien dijo Sharon, le había tomado solo una semana poder moverse por las instalaciones de _Stark Industries_ como si estuviera en su casa. Y una semana más para ponerse a trabajar en algún proyecto junto con los investigadores de la empresa, eso descontando el tiempo que pasaba junto a Virginia conociendo números, contratos y movimientos de la empresa. Pensó, en su momento, que era influencia de la mujer queriendo mostrarle el mundo al que hubiera pertenecido, al que debía pertenecer, pero Anthony mostraba una iniciativa propia que lograba destruir sus ideas. Aunque, si hasta el momento no había investigado de más, era porque aun podía notar en Anthony los movimientos que delataban que, todo lo anterior, no era más que una muralla impidiendo ver la debilidad.

Gestos nerviosos, sobresaltos, miradas curiosas y el desconcierto que un niño presentaría en situaciones que le sobrepasaban. Anthony no había superado nada, lo suprimía, enterrándolo dentro de sí mismo tanto como su capacidad se lo permitía, se aferraba a cualquier otra situación, se aferraba a la realidad que le envolvía para no caer en el abismo de sus recuerdos. Trece años no se borraban en solo un día, pero si podían suprimirse hasta el momento en que pudieran enfrentarse. Si es que algún día podían ser enfrentados. Era en ese momento que Fury recordaba esas viejas conversaciones con Howard Stark Jr. Las veces que, entre risas y licor, había dejado en claro la cualidad más firme en los hombres y mujeres de la familia Stark; _el terror de la realidad_. La familia Stark, sus miembros más destacados, no solo tenían una inteligencia que sobrepasaba con creces las de su generación, la de sus sucesores, sino que también afrontaba día a día el terror de que esos demonios de su pasado salieran de las jaulas construidas especialmente para ellos.

Howard Adler Stark lidio con los demonios de la guerra, las muertes y las armas que dejaron en sus manos sangre de inocentes.

Howard Anthony Stark lidio con los demonios de su hijo desaparecido, de una vida sin respuestas, de un matrimonio desmoronándose en la ausencia de su tesoro más preciado.

Anthony Edward Stark lidia con los demonios que H.Y.D.R.A. enterró en su espíritu.

—Todos lidian con sus demonios a su manera, agente— respondió al fin, con pasos acercándose por la puerta de la sala —. Ya es suficiente sobre el asunto, recuerde su misión. _Solo su misión, agente_ — concluyo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más, cortando del todo la conversación entre los presentes: —¡Mr. Fury!— Anthony se detuvo, notando finalmente la presencia de la mujer que, a su entendimiento, fungía de protección. Tardo un minuto en continuar, desconcertado por la presencia no acostumbrada en las reuniones —. Ah. ¿Interrumpo? Estoy seguro de haber llegado a la hora— tal vez con unos 15 minutos de retraso, que no dañaban a nadie.

—No, la agente Carter ya se iba—

Sharon esta vez sí bufo, con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los presentes, retirándose de la sala con la curiosa mirada del recién llegado sobre ella. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando en el interior un ambiente tenso e incómodo que nadie supo cómo apaciguar: —¿Algo para tomar, Tony?— María fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, sonriendo hacia el castaño con quien, debido a sus visitas a la base, había podido conocer aún más, desarrollando una extraña amistad en tanto ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

—No, gracias. Esta visita es rápida— agrego al acercarse a al mesa en donde Fury ya estaba tomando su lugar, dejando sobre esta unas cuantos aparatos que conecto en las entradas de la mesa para poder mostrar las pantallas holográficas con lo que deseaba mostrar —. Pepper apenas me dejo unas cuantas horas para poder venir, así que preferiría hacer las cosas pronto. Quiero acompañarla en su próximo viaje—

—¿Viaje de placer?—

—No— negó al extenderle al hombre unos documentos por medio de las pantallas —. Es de negocios, un nuevo contrato de la empresa. Me propuso estar presente en la reunión, pero antes tenía que venir aquí—

Fury asintió, mirando la información que el castaño había traído para la reunión: —¿Es información de H.Y.D.R.A.?— y la incredulidad, mezclado con la sorpresa, apenas logro ser contenida por su voz.

—Solo lo básico— confirmo, carraspeando al morder su labio inferior —. Estuve investigando, bueno. Sabía que tenían bases en América, aliados y contactos. Es un buen lugar para comenzar, para conocer su estructura interna— agrego con el pleno interés de Fury en sus palabras, María, pasos más atrás, observo con el mismo interés la información recolectada por el menor.

—Suena bien. ¿Has investigado esto en solo unas pocas semanas?— porque resultaba sorprendente, si se tenía en cuenta que tenía toda una identidad de inteligencia siguiendo los pasos de H.Y.D.R.A., algo que quedo en ridículo por lo que Anthony le presentaba como solo una base de todo lo que pueda obtenerse —. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?—

—Estuve con ellos por años— explico simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Ahí, nuevamente, Fury vio al muchacho que no podía dejar atrás el pasado que el atormentaba —. Fingía que no, pero escuchaba, comprendía mucho de lo que ellos hablaban. Solo fue cuestión de recordar—

Nicholas Fury sabia cuando no presionar, cuando no buscar más respuestas de las que se obtenían. Ese era uno de esos momentos, el instante en que Anthony parecía moverse hasta el borde entre la fortaleza o la destrucción. No le servía destruido, Anthony Stark era una pieza valiosa en un tablero mucho más grande de lo que cualquier podría imaginar. El nexo entre aquello que se escapa entre los dedos, entre una eterna guerra de espías e inteligencia, a una destrucción completa de uno de los dos involucrados. Y Anthony era el peso que equilibraba la balanza entre uno u otro, pudiendo marcar la victoria de quienes estuviera involucrado. Un gran peso para una persona que parecía desmoronarse internamente, negándose a reflejarlo en algo más que no sea la perdida mirada que le acompañaba.

—No has venido únicamente a mostrar esto— afirmo, captando la atención del castaño, quien le sonrió de medio lado con cierta diversión.

—No, necesito unos archivos que creo podrían tener— a falta de respuestas, decidió continuar —. Es sobre el _Teseracto_ , por lo que tengo entendido fue protagonista de varios sucesos desde la guerra— agrego, concentrado en los archivos que iba mostrando en pantalla, deteniéndose en los pocos informes que había logrado recolectar sobre la información —. ¿Qué tienen sobre eso?—

Fury se tomó su tiempo para responder, recordando con claridad los problemas que ese objeto había provocado: —¿Cómo sabes de él?—

—Estuvo en los archivos de H.Y.D.R.A., solo leí pocos de ellos. No demasiado. Pretendían que replicara un artefacto construido por ¿ _Red Skull_?, sin embargo faltaba una pieza— apunto a la pantalla —. El Teseracto—

—Así es— asintió —. Estuvo en manos de H.Y.D.R.A. durante la guerra. Tú abuelo, Howard Stark Sir, lo recupero en el océano cuando emprendió la búsqueda del Capitán América. No lo encontró a él, pero si el _Teseracto_ — dio una mirada hacia Hill, con un gesto de cabeza —. Agente Hill, ¿podría ir por los archivos?—

—Enseguida—

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la mujer abandonara la habitación, sin que Fury apartara la mirada de Anthony: —Estuvimos años resguardando el _Teseracto_ , realizando solo investigaciones a su alrededor. Tú padre estuvo a cargo del proyecto por años, pretendiendo crear energía limpia para el planeta, que es importante para los tiempos que corren— pauso —. Luego se obsesiono con tu búsqueda y el proyecto quedo en la nada por un tiempo, hasta que lo retomamos para darle una resolución. Al menos hasta que tuvimos inconvenientes—

—¿La invasión alienígena?— Fury lo observo con una pregunta que no se formuló —. Investigue. Ah. Los _Avengers_ me dieron cierta curiosidad, estuve viendo archivos de ellos. Hay muchos videos en internet. Especialmente de la invasión. Loki, ¿era el nombre? Supongo que él fue el problema—

—Correcto— se acomodó en su lugar, con la mirada fija en las imágenes frente a él —. El Teseracto está, en la actualidad, en lo que sería Asgard. El hogar de Thor, quien asegura es un lugar perfecto para que no caiga en manos equivocadas—

Anthony cabeceo en afirmación, relamiendo sus labios antes de seguir con sus preguntas: —¿Qué lograron investigar de él?—

—¿Por qué tanto interés?—

—Curiosidad— se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ver las pantallas —. ¿Es posible la existencia de algo similar al _Teseracto_?—

—Al parecer es uno entre seis— hizo una pausa, interesado en las expresiones del menor —. Pero así como hay más, sus poderes crecen también. Es un poder demasiado grande para una sola persona—

Anthony le observo finalmente, con una sonrisa que no se formó entre sus labios, asintiendo una vez más: —Interesante— agrego, provocando una ceja alzada en el hombre —. Quiero decir, si es mucho poder en una sola persona. No detendrá a un grupo de intentarlo, ¿no cree?—

Fury no supo responder a eso, algo que no necesito al ingresar María nuevamente.

—Los archivos— aviso con las carpetas entre sus brazos.

—¡Fantástico!— Anthony pareció saltar en su lugar, acercándose a la mujer para tomar las carpetas que se le eran extendidas —. Bueno, debo retirarme ya. Los devolveré esto en cuento los termine de leer. Ah. Pueden quedarse con los archivos— apunto hacia lo que aún continuaba conectado en la mesa —. Tengo copias—

—¿Apurado?—

Sonrío hacia la mujer, asintiendo: —Si, tengo que tomar el vuelo de regreso a New York. Pepper me espera para tomar el vuelo a la reunión—

—¿Con quiénes? Si es posible saber— intervino Fury, sin detener los pasos del menor que guardaba las carpetas en un estuche.

—El nuevo contrato; A.R.C.H.A.I.—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 05:12 hora local._

Fury siguió con la mirada el recorrido que el Quinjet de los _Avengers_ realizaba a lo largo del territorio europeo. Varios puntos estaban señalados en la pantalla, al menos unos cinco, de los cuales tres ya estaban cubiertos por la ruta que los héroes habían realizado. Todas bases de H.Y.D.R.A. que Anthony, en su investigación, había logrado dar ubicación específica, algo que no había desaprovechado para mandar al equipo a un recorrido directo para reconocer el área, obtener resultados e información. Ubicaciones exactas que, a S.H.I.E.L.D. le hubiera tomado semanas en conseguir, se presentaban ante ellos con unos pocos días de investigación exhaustiva de parte de Anthony, una sola persona. Y Fury, desde su lugar, no pudo evitar pensar que era un punto clave en todo ese tablero interminable de ataques y defensas.

—»¿Mr?«— la voz de Black Widow resonó por el comunicador, con un tono precavido y calmado. Demasiado tranquilo para haberse acercado a territorio enemigo.

—¿Algún acontecimiento?—

—»No hay nada, Mr«— respondió, con lo que pareció un suspiro de exasperación que apenas pudo disimular —». Ni en esta ni en las anteriores. Y estamos seguros que ni en la próxima«—

—¿Cómo?— no era posible, estaba seguro de haber revisado las coordenadas. Hill había subido la información a las bases para que los miembros del equipo no sufrieran problemas en al camino —. ¿Cuál es la situación?—

—»No hay situación, Mr«— pauso unos instantes, como si recapacitara sus palabras —». Las bases estaban destruidas, fueron atacadas antes de que nosotros llegáramos. No hay computadoras para buscar información, no hay cámaras para comprobar los sucesos, no hay sobrevivientes para interrogar. Solo. _No hay nada_ «—

Hubo minutos de silencio en donde nadie agrego más, como si se esperara digerir la situación, comprender que era lo que había pasado. Bases de H.Y.D.R.A. que, hacia pocos días habían estado funcionando, ahora no eran más que escombros. Anthony, en su investigación, había asegurado que las bases estarían para cuando los _Avengers_ abordaran: —¿Pueden saber las horas de ataque? ¿Deducirlas?— probo, esperan poder armar un escenario previo.

—»Al menos unas 4 horas. Aún hay fuego en algunas secciones, sangre fresca. Algunos parecen haber muerto recientemente«— la mujer, del otro lado de la línea, espero por instrucciones que no llegaron —». ¿Deberíamos seguir investigando?«—

—No— se repuso, encuadrando los hombros —. Regresen a la base, investigaremos lo sucedido—

—»Comprendido«— respondió al cortar la comunicación finalmente.

Fury se mantuvo en su lugar por varios minutos, intentando comprender la situación, darle lugar en el espacio de su mente que fijaba como objetivo a H.Y.D.R.A. Ataques que no se habían registrado, que ninguna entidad que conociera hubiera efectuado, porque de ser así hubiera sido advertido, lo que le hace suponer fácilmente que era un desconocido enemigo de HY.D.R.A. Uno que había logrado encontrar sus bases, que las había atacado, matando a todo aquel que encontraran, llevándose todos los registros para solo dejar escombros inservibles. Cualquier lo pensaría como una ventaja, lo era hasta cierto punto. Era tener a alguien capaz de destruir uno a uno los puntos de H.Y.D.R.A. hasta no dejar nada, pero así como era enemigo de H.Y.D.R.A., ¿Qué le hacía un aliado? ¿Qué podía volverlo un enemigo? Lo que se desconocía muchas veces era peor que lo conocido.

—¿Mr?—

—¿Me tiene noticias, agente Hill?— a pesar de no verla, sabía que la mujer no se había acercado solo para comprobar si estaba o no bien, por lo que mantuvo la mirada fija en las pantallas que, como burla, le decían que algo grande y desconocido se acercaba.

— _Gideon Malick_ ha sido encontrado muerto—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Florida, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Miami._

 _Localización: SLS South Beach._

 _Hora: 23:32 hora local._

El jet aterrizo cerca de las 11 de la noche en un aeroparque de Miami, con el sol ya oculto en el horizonte, la luna se mostraba esplendorosa sobre las playas que Anthony admiro desde el asiento trasero de la limusina, en compañía de Virginia, mientras se acercaban hasta el hotel que los alojaría durante algunos días. Luego de que Anthony entregara la información a S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre las bases de H.Y.D.R.A. que logro encontrar, Virginia no había perdido tiempo en alejarlo de todo eso para algo que, a su consideración, era mucho más importante. Luego de la exitosa reunión con los representantes de A.R.C.H.A.I., Virginia considero adecuado hacer una pública presentación de Anthony como el legítimo heredero Stark, uno que había regresado y que tomaría las riendas de la empresa tarde o temprano. Anthony, en aquella conversación, había mostrado su interés en que quedara en _tarde._ Aun así, eso no detuvo a la mujer de realizar una rueda de prensa, con fiesta privada incluida, para festejar el vigésimo segundo cumpleaños del heredero. La elección del lugar no había sido tomada al azar, aunque en un principio se haría en _Stark Tower_ , una conversación entre ambos convenció a la actual CEO de moverse hasta las costas de Florida, ¿el motivo? Anthony no conocía en persona el océano.

El hotel _SLS South Beach_ se encontraba a solo unos metros de las playas de Miami, con terrenos exclusivos en donde la seguridad no escaseaba para mantener la privacidad de sus inquilinos. Con piscinas, bares, restaurantes de diferentes temáticas y habitaciones que tenía todo lo que se necesitaba, y más. Ya se había establecido un itinerario mucho antes de partir. Dado que llegaban en la noche se tendría tiempo para descansar antes de que el fin de semana comenzara. En la mañana del día sábado se realizaría la rueda de prensa donde Anthony sería presentado, con un discurso del mismo para darse a conocer nacional, e internacionalmente, a toda persona que tenga lazos con _Stark Industries_. Seguidamente se tendrá un almuerzo y reuniones con las personas de mayor relevancia dentro de la empresa, aquellos que no habían podido viajar en su momento para conocerlo, y que estaban ansiosos por presentarse ante el joven heredero. Durante la tarde podrían disfrutar de lo que las playas de Miami les ofrecían, continuando con las preparaciones para la fiesta que se realizaría en el salón principal del hotel con motivos del cumpleaños del castaño. Una fiesta grande, reservada, privada pero con todos los agasajos que pudieran entregarle. Para el domingo tendría el día completamente libre, volviendo hacia New York cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—¿Nervioso?—

Anthony desvió su mirada de la ventana hacia la mujer, con una mueca de indecisión en el rostro, arrugando la nariz en busca de las palabras correctas: —Ansioso, suena mejor— la dama rio, guardando los papeles que había estado revisando durante el trayecto en auto —. ¿Es necesario todo esto? Es decir, tal vez no se lo tomen tan bien. S.H.I.E.L.D. ni siquiera está informado, harán un escándalo— gesticulo con sus manos la voracidad de los hechos, a pesar de que sonreía como un niño travieso.

—Oh— fingió dudar, acomodándose en su lugar —. Bueno, tenía que aprovechar este fin de semana ya que esa agente ha sido llamada. Tómalo como un secuestro consentido— bromeo, provocando la risa en el menor —. Además cumples 22, no importara si haces un poco de desastres por ahí, te lo mereces— le revolvió el cabello en un gesto fraternal —. Y S.H.I.E.L.D. puede hacer el escándalo que quiera, ya sabré yo lidiar con ellos—

Minutos después llegaron hasta el hotel, el cual ya los había estado esperando con un botones que los guio hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Ultimo piso, dos suites directo al mar, con balcones unidos para comodidad de ambos. Las habitaciones contaban con particiones específicas pero similares en cuanto a cantidades. Al entrar se accedía a una pequeña pero espaciosa sala que funcionaba también como comedor. Con una mesa central, nada demasiado grande, se acompañaba con unos pocos sillones alrededor de una pantalla de plasma empotrada contra la pared, la cual podía ser oculta con el comando de la habitación que se les era entregado en recepción. De frente a la puerta de entrada estaba un gran ventanal, que cubría casi toda la pared en totalidad, que daba directamente al balcón, el cual tenía reposaderas con una mesa baja que podían ser usadas para observar el mar desde la habitación. Incluso para tomar el sol si así se quisiera. Del lado izquierdo, una nueva puerta doble, de puertas corredizas, daba lugar a una amplia habitación que contaba con una cama King Size con las más suaves y delicadas telas que el hotel podía ofrecer con cortinas de satén que la envolvían por completo, generando un ambiente único a su alrededor. A los costados de la misma se notaban mesas de noche, con lámparas ya encendidas; del lado derecho de la habitación la pared era completamente de vidrio, la cual al mismo tiempo hacia funciones de reproductor. Para el lado opuesto estaba la puerta al baño privado de cada suite, el cual contaba con todas las comodidades, incluyendo una bañera que podría funcionar como hidromasaje. La habitación, en su totalidad, era una mezcla de colores blancos, grises y plateados, dando un aspecto de brillo único que dejo a Anthony recorriendo todo el lugar de arriba abajo hasta encontrar cada pequeño recoveco del lugar.

Una hora después de la llegada al hotel Virginia se movió de su habitación por las instalaciones hasta dar encuentro a Anthony, con quien debía acordar los últimos detalles para el día de mañana, para que todo estuviera listo y nada se quedara en al aire. Uno de los empleados supo decirle que el castaño estaba en una de las piscinas del hotel.

—¿No puedes dormir?— fue lo primero que pregunto cuando Anthony salió del agua, al parecer luego de haber recorrido todo el largo de un extremo a otro, sacudiendo su cabeza para apartar las gotas de agua de su rostro —. ¿Sabes? Nadar no es precisamente la actividad que elegiría para recuperar sueño—

—Yo tampoco— bromeo cuando finalmente pudo apartar las mechas de su cabello de su frente, recargándose en el borde de la piscina, en el lado en que la mujer tomaba asiento en una de las posaderas —. Estaba en la habitación y tenía vista directa a la piscina. Me tente—

—Por supuesto. Porque tener el océano a metros más allá no es una tentación—

Anthony rio por el tono de sarcasmo, tirándose hacia atrás para dejarse flotar sobre el agua: —Pero estará fría— argumento con la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo —. Esta, según uno de los empleados, esta climatizada. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿Por qué no hay tanta gente en este hotel? Casi no hay clientes— se movió lo suficiente, sin perder el equilibrio, para poder ver a la mujer, que leía unos papeles.

—Porque _Stark Industries_ reservo el 90% del hotel—

—¿Qué hizo qué?— casi hundiéndose por completo, Anthony se paró en medio de la piscina para ver a la mujer que, por su expresión, solo había reído.

—Que se reservó todo el hotel para los eventos. ¿O que pretendías? Se debe ser cuidadoso en estos casos, muchos periodistas suelen escaquearse como clientes, sin contar lo que los verdaderos clientes pueden captar. Además, serán necesarias las salas principales del hotel— explico con naturalidad.

—Ja. No vas con cosas pequeñas, ¿mh?— ambos rieron, con Anthony volviéndose a dejar flotar sobre el agua.

—¿Listo para mañana?—

—Tanto como se pueda estar— respondió, sus ojos brillaron en un profundo azul al reflejar la luna entre la iluminación del lugar —. No puede ser tan difícil—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Florida, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Miami._

 _Localización: SLS South Beach._

 _Hora: 10:12 hora local._

—… y es así como me complace presentar ante ustedes, luego de varios años como apoderada de las propiedades de la familia Stark, al único heredero de la familia. Quien finalmente ha tenido la oportunidad de volver a donde pertenece—

Luces, cámaras y preguntas volaron por el aire, con periodistas amontonándose en sus lugares para intentar captar el momento exacto en que Anthony subía hasta el escenario que se había montado para la ocasión, sonriendo ante ellos por breves minutos antes de tomar asiento a un lado de la mujer, con quien compartió una mirada y una sonrisa más discreta: —Es un placer estar ante ustedes este mañana, así como el poder sentir el recibimiento a casa— comenzó, carraspeando cuando voces se alzaron con mayor insistencia, con periodistas queriendo levantarse de sus lugares asignados para intentar acercarse al castaño. Esperaron por minutos que la seguridad hiciera su trabajo, cuando todo pareció estar en calma una vez más.

—Pido, expresamente, unos minutos de silencio para que esto pueda continuar, por favor— la voz de Virginia logro cortar el alboroto en la sala, permitiendo al castaño continuar.

—Bueno. No estoy muerto— afirmo al gesticular con sus manos, provocando algunas risas en los presentes —. Eso creo. Físicamente no lo estoy. Al menos que estamos en la Matrix. Algo que no se ha comprobado— asintió, frunciendo el ceño por momentos —. Pero. Seria genial estarlo. ¿No quisieron volar alguna vez en cámara lenta como Neo?— cuestiono hacia nadie en particular, con gestos en sus manos ante la idea —. Imagino que debe sentirse fantástico. Ah. Deberíamos hacer algo como eso, ¿no? Un simulador, sería genial. Me lo puedo imaginar en un parque de diversión—

—Tony, la presentación— le recordó Virginia al cortar su monologo, que provocaba risa e interés en los periodistas presentes que, sin perder tiempo, no habían dejado pasar nada de lo dicho por el menor.

—Claro, claro— asintió como finalmente recordara —. Bien, lamento eso. Suelo divagar, es algo natural supongo, las ideas son difíciles de ordenar. Y no estoy realmente acostumbrado a tratar este tipo de situaciones. Virginia si, ha tratado con ustedes por años, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántos de ustedes ya han estado en ruedas de prensa de _Stark Industries_?— cuestiono, notando varias manos alzadas por periodistas ya experimentados. Silbo —. Si, son bastantes. De acuerdo. Ahora si siento la presión, ¿no quieres hacerlo tú?— cuestiono esta vez hacia la mujer, provocando más risas que relajaban el ambiente. Virginia negó, alentándolo con un gesto de manos.

Anthony bufo, acomodándose mejor en su lugar: —. Bien. Ah. No tengo mucho más que agregar, admito que no estudie el discurso y— busco entre los bolsillos de su saco, encogiéndose de hombros —. Si, olvide las tarjetas de memoria. Supongo que, ¿podremos pasar a las preguntas? No creo que a ustedes les moleste— ironizo con una risa que se contagió al resto de la sala —. ¿Alguien?—

—¿Dónde ha estado los últimos años?— la primera en levantar la mano, una periodistas rubia y de mirada desafiante se hizo escuchar entre la inmensidad de voces. El silencio se extendió por la pregunta que todos querían saber y nadie se había atrevido a hacer.

—Pregunta difícil— murmuro con un gesto entre la sorpresa y la inquietud, carraspeando al buscar una buena respuesta —. Pues, no es tan fácil de explicar. No hay una respuesta exacta puesto que ni siquiera yo sé el lugar exacto en el que estaba, eran muchas direcciones, ni siquiera estoy seguro de recordarlas todas— paso una mano por su cabello, en gesto nervioso —. Ha decir verdad, solo recuerdo el metal y las herramientas, no hay mucho más que eso en estos años. Honestamente, estoy más emocionado por ver rostros diferentes cada día que por las maravillas de la ingeniería— agrego, alzando ambas cejas con un amago de sonrisa.

Más atrás, un periodista de cabellos negros alzo la mano hasta que Anthony le indicio que procediera: —¿Qué relación mantiene con Miss Potts? ¿Cuáles son los tratos que mantendrán ahora que usted está presente como legítimo heredero de _Stark Industries_? Y, como última cuestión, ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos de aquí en adelante?—

—Mh— apretó sus labios, inclinando apenas su cabeza —. Bueno, para comenzar. Virginia y yo mantenemos una relación de amistad, de hermanos, me atrevería a decir. Bueno, ustedes saben que ella ha estado con mi familia desde hace varios años, y se ha hecho cargo de todo lo que pertenece a la familia Stark desde que, bueno, desde que no hubo nadie presente. Y eso es algo que le agradezco eternamente— dio una mirada hacia la mujer, que se mantenía tranquila en su lugar, aunque logro percibir la tenue sonrisa que le dirigía —. En lo personal, la considero una hermana mayor que, realmente, me hubiera gustado tener presente en toda mi vida— culmino, relamiendo sus labios —. En cuanto a lo demás. Aun me estoy interiorizando con las cuestiones de la empresa, no me siento preparado aun para adoptar una posición estable en esta, mucho menos para dirigirla. Creo, firmemente, que Virginia ha hecho un fantástico trabajo en la cabeza, y preferiría que así permaneciera. Por el momento, _Stark Industrie_ esta en sus manos, y seguirá el rumbo que ella decida. Yo— dudo —, yo me mantendré al margen, colaborando en los proyectos de ingeniería y desarrollo—

El silencio duro varios minutos en la sala, tal vez muchos sin atreverse a continuar con la conferencia: —¿Alguna otra pegunta?— Virginia estaba dispuesta a dar la última oportunidad antes de cerrar el evento.

—¿Qué posición toma _Stark Industries_ ante el presunto asesinato de un miembro del Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, Gideon Malick?— cuestiono un hombre de cabellos rubios y lentes cuadrados, apenas viéndose entre la multitud de personas, casi al fondo de la sala, a pesar de que su voz había resonado con claridad por el lugar.

— _Stark Industries_ no apoya ningún acto de violencia que atente contra la seguridad de la sociedad— respondió Anthony, desde su lugar intentando identificar el rostro de la persona con quien hablaba —. Lamentablemente no estoy del todo informado en lo sucedido, sin embargo un acto de ese calibre solo puede suponerse como el inicio de un ataque de algo más grande. _Stark Industries_ no se guiara por beneficios y favores a obtener, sino en la promesa de mantener la integridad de todos los que pertenecen a la compañía, quienes nos acompañan, quienes están presentes. No hay aliados y enemigos en situaciones de violencia, y son precisamente esas situaciones las que no estamos dispuestos a abalar. Por el bienestar de quienes han decidido confiar en nosotros para su protección—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 06:23 hora local._

—»No es algo que podamos pasar por alto, director Fury«— asevero la dama que, por la iluminación de la pantalla y su lugar, era difícil distinguir su rostro, aun así su voz zona dura y demandante —». Uno de nuestros miembros fue asesinado, ¿y no tienen nada? ¿Es que sus agentes no son capaces de encontrar ningún indicio del culpable?«—

—»Es claro que el culpable pertenece a la organización que persigue, H.Y.D.R.A. ¿Qué es lo que tienen de ellos?«— una nueva voz resonó en la recamara, de la pantalla lateral a la de la mujer, dejando ver a un hombre en su mismo estado, sin rostro el cual identificar —». Resulta una amenaza mucho más grande de lo que considero, director«—

—Comprendo su preocupación, Messrs— intervino Fury, con un ademan de mano que pedía solo minutos de silencio —. Estamos trabajando lo mejor posible para encontrar al culpable, quien pagara por su crimen como debe ser. Solo les pido el tiempo suficiente para poder trabajar— sonidos de desacuerdo apenas llegaron desde la pantalla, tres hombres y una mujer, de carácter duro que no estaban tomando de buena manera sus palabras. Algo que podría significar un duro golpe.

—»Queremos respuestas, director«— exigió un segundo hombre, al lado contrario del primero, del cual podía distinguirse una barba en su mentón —». Y protección. Si encontraron a Gideon, podrán encontrar al resto«—

—»¿Asumes que somos un blanco?«— el último de los presentes se hizo escuchar, con voz más pesada, delatando los años que tenía ya recorridos.

—»No hay que asumirlo«— corto la dama —». Hay que tomarlo como un hecho«—

Fury inhalo con profundidad: —Colocaremos agentes para su protección. El ejército también se está moviendo, creando áreas seguras para ustedes. No tienen de que preocuparse— aseguro, queriendo traer la calma a los miembros restantes del Consejo.

—»Eso esperamos, director«— con las últimas palabras de la mujer, las pantallas alrededor del hombre concluyeron la transmisión.

Fury dejo ir el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones de forma tensa, pasando una mano por su rostro de forma inquieta, intentando encontrar la calma que parecía faltarle en esos instantes. No había pasado ni un día completo desde que la noticia se dio a conocer y está ya había provocado un gran revuelo entre los medios y las instituciones gubernamentales. No era cosa de todos los días que un miembro del Consejo Mundial de Seguridad fuera encontrado muerto sin huellas, sin pistas, ni cabos sueltos que permitieran a las autoridades dar con un sospechoso. Solo habían sido cuestión de instantes, Gideon había permanecido en su propiedad solo por 5 minutos y, en cuanto la seguridad quiso corroborar su bienestar, este estaba muerto sobre su escritorio. Una certera bala, que no resonó, estaba incrustada en su corazón dando por finalizada su vida. Ese simple hecho había provocado conmoción y descabelladas hipótesis que viajaban por los medios.

Pero hasta el momento el único nombre que resonaba en las instalaciones era el de H.Y.D.R.A., un ataque directo al corazón de lo que representaba un grupo de hombres y mujeres preparados para mantener la seguridad mundial. Una burla, fue como lo tomo Fury, cuando supo del acontecimiento. Una burla a sus habilidades, a la eficacia de sus hombres, a la seguridad de las instituciones norteamericanas por no haber evitado la muerte de un hombre firmemente protegido. Bufo, saliendo de la sala en donde había tenido la reunión con los miembros restantes del consejo que, como era fácil suponer, no estaban contentos con la falta de respuesta. Claro que era lógico asumir que, caído uno de ellos, era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto también cayera.

María lo esperaba en la puerta, con carpetas en mano, las cuales extendió apenas lo vio: —. Son los análisis de laboratorio. El motivo de la muerte era, efectivamente, la bala. Sin embargo encontraron tranquilizantes en su sistema, estaba drogado. Por eso no alerto de intrusos— explico brevemente cuando el hombre comenzó a leer el informe.

—¿Algún dato de importancia?—

—La escena estaba limpia. Entraron, lo ataron y salieron con una eficacia irreproducible— respondió, siguiéndolo en el camino que Fury emprendía hasta la sala principal —. Lograron captar una interferencia en los sistemas de seguridad de la propiedad. Al parecer alarmas y cámaras fueron interferidas, han borrado los datos. Son solo 3 minutos de grabación los que faltan. Las alarmas fueron apagadas por un periodo de un minuto, dos veces—

—¿Me dices que un sistema de seguridad impenetrable fue hackeado, dos veces?— no recibió respuesta, porque tampoco la quería. Ese sistema era manejado por S.H.I.E.L.D., monitoreado por ellos. Y habían sido hackeados como si fueron simples niños con un juego nuevo.

Una burla, se repetía en la mente.

—¿Qué hay de las noticias? ¿Qué es lo que dicen?—

—No mucho— el hombre la miro con cierto escepticismo, esperando una respuesta más clara —. Hay noticias y reportes, algunas hipótesis, pero los medios se han centrado en los últimos anuncios de _Stark Industries_. Anthony fue presentado ante la prensa— explico.

Fury frunció el ceño: —Carter no informó de eso—

—Porque no sabía— aclaro, con hombros encuadrados —. Miss Potts se llevó al joven Stark, realizaron una rueda de prensa, se reunió con algunos inversionistas mayoritarios de la empresa, incluso tuvo una fiesta por su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños. Los medios han cubierto cada aspecto de su tiempo en Miami—

—Al menos no da algo de libertad para movernos— convino, queriendo ver el lado positivo de la situación, aunque no del todo satisfecho.

—Las declaraciones de Anthony son las que causaron revuelo, Mr—

Fury la miro, una vez llegaron a la sala principal, buscando la explicación de sus últimas palabras. La mujer, caso contrario, solo mostro la pantalla de la computadora para que el hombre viera de forma directa las declaraciones, escandalosas y sorprendentes, que no habían abandonado los medios por ningún motivo. Las explicaciones de Anthony de su situación de los últimos años, las explicaciones de sus planes con la empresa, su rechazo a la posición de CEO, algunas cuestiones personales que fueron aclarándose de forma inmediata antes de la culminación. Pero era la declaración sobre el asesinato del Concejal lo que tenía a los medios revueltos, colocando al heredero Stark como una tercera posición, neutral, sin inclinaciones hacia ninguna posición que no fuera el bienestar de las personas. Muchos lo veían como una ventaja, saber que el heredero de una empresa tan importante no estaba dispuesto a caer en los encantos del gobierno, pero Fury lo veía como una cuestión importante a tratar.

¿Qué debía esperar realmente de Anthony Stark, si este afirmaba no ser llevado por los beneficios?

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 11:26 hora local._

Finalmente apago el televisor cuando el trigésimo canal que sintonizaba continuaba con exactamente la misma noticia que había intentado ignorar. Desde que Anthony había sido presentado en aquella rueda de prensa en Miami no había abandonado los medios de comunicación, diseccionando cada una de sus palabras dichas, sus gestos, las sonrisas y la mirada que tenía en tal o cual palabra. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, sino que con todo esto los medios habían empezado a seguir sus pasos como si se tratara de una deidad, magnifica deidad que mereciera ser retratado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde sus visitas a las diversas sedes de _Stark Industries_ , desde su colaboración con causas benéficas, desde su integración a los proyectos más importantes de la empresa, incluso se presencia en las reuniones de negocios que Virginia llevaba a cabo. Si bien no había tomado el mando de la empresa, Anthony se había hecho presente en esta de forma tal que muy pocos no sabían cómo y qué decía en los momentos justos. Y los medios no lo habían dejado pasar, pidiendo entrevistas y palabras del heredero como si fuera el elixir que les permitiría seguir viviendo en ese mundo tan mundano. Algo que el castaño no les había negado en ninguno momento, con sonrisas cordiales, palabras alentadoras y acertadas. Incluso con gestos nerviosos por una supuesta falta de costumbre a tanta atención.

Aun recordaba cuando los primeros días Fury no había estado del todo contento con todo aquello, creyendo que Anthony podría volverse un punto del cual tener cuidado. Todo, claro, hasta que Anthony decidió dejarle en claro, con ella presente, que encontrar a H.Y.D.R.A. y destruirla era su máxima prioridad, que apoyar a S.H.I.E.L.D. en tal objetivo era lo que tenía primer puesto en su mente. Y solo una semana después de eso Anthony había empezado a colaborar con los _Avengers_ , no solo en la investigación sobre la muerte de Gideon, también en la mejora de armas, los avances de la tecnología de inteligencia, las reparaciones y actualizaciones de los Quinjet. Anthony, lentamente, había mostrado que era un punto importante en S.H.I.E.L.D., en _Avengers_ , en _Stark Industries_ , en la sociedad. Era un martirio ver su rostro en cada una de las portadas, en cada noticia, en cada programa de la actualidad. Se estaba volviendo un virus, uno que consumía todo a su paso, absorbiéndolos, manipulando a todos a su alrededor como si fueran meras marionetas colgando de sus dedos.

Sharon Carter no caía en eso, por supuesto que no, ella no veía en él al desafortunado heredero que finalmente volvía a la vida de la que fue arrebatado. No ve una ventaja sobre los movimientos de H.Y.D.R.A. No veía en él un respaldo para los _Avengers_ , mucho menos en tu tecnología que parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos. ¿Era tan fácil para él? Adecuarse a todo ese _nuevo_ mundo de su vida, construir tan fácilmente lo que facilitaba la vida de muchos, lo que facilitaba el trabajo de los héroes, lo que arrancaba sonrisas de toda persona que lo observaba. No, ella veía en él solo un demonio con piel de cordero que jugaba con todos a su alrededor, que los manipulaba, jugaba con ellos como un niño con las figuras de acción favoritas. Anthony se había movido con demasiada naturalidad para su gusto, se había adaptado con demasiada facilidad, se había adentrado con una familiaridad que no le agradaba.

— _¿Se encuentra bien, agente Carter?_ — la voz de la IA, que ahora estaba en cada una de las instalaciones de _Stark Industries_ , se hizo escuchar por la espaciosa sala del último piso de la torre.

La agente tomo aire, intentando calmarse y no sobresaltarse ante la sorpresa. Carraspeo, pensando seriamente en no dar respuesta: —Si, estoy bien— aseguró al pararse de su lugar, estirando sus músculos con disimulo, atenta a cada movimiento que era realizado en la torre.

No había nadie en el departamento. Anthony estaba al parecer en uno de los laboratorios de pisos inferiores en un proyecto de medicina, el que podría generar órganos funcionales para los trasplantes. Se lo había escuchado mencionar en algún momento, y aunque quiso acompañarlo para vigilarlo, Virginia se lo había prohibido. Incluso Fury, cundo se lo notifico, no hizo más que desestimar la situación, seguramente hablando con la CEO de _Stark Industries_ de que no había tal necesidad de seguirlo. Al parecer, para S.H.I.E.L.D., ya no era vitalidad que mantuviera la protección de Anthony. Es decir, ¿Quién se atrevería? Con las últimas semanas no solo había aumentado su fama, sino que había obtenido el amor de cada persona que haya escuchado, al menos, una décima parte de su _trágica historia_. ¿Quién decía que la sociedad no se dejaba llevar por las víctimas? Anthony era la representación de una víctima, de un pobre niño arrancado de los brazos de su madre que, finalmente, había regresado con la fortaleza de mantenerse en alto y no dejarse caer por los golpes que recibió. Golpes que se presumían mucho más duros de lo que cualquiera en ese mundo pudo haber soportado.

¿Qué tanto podría ser verdad? Costaba creer cuando, conviviendo con él, se le podía ver inmune a cualquier relación con lo que lo atormento los últimos 13 años. Por el contrario, parecía indiferente a la simple mención de lo que H.Y.D.R.A. era capaz, ¿Qué tanto debería creerle en tal caso?

— _¿Sale, agente Carter?—_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. corto su camino al ascensor, haciéndola suspirar una vez más.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— explico, aunque le resultaba raro y ridículo tener que darle explicaciones a una máquina, computadora o lo que sea que F.R.I.D.A.Y. fuera. No espero respuesta de parte de aquella IA, caminando al elevador, del cual salió Virginia.

—Agente Carter, ¿y ese rostro?— el tono burlón de la mujer acentuó el ceño fruncido de la agente, la que pretendía continuar su camino sin hacer caso —. ¿No tiene modales para saludar?—

—Buenos días, Miss Potts. Si me disculpa— soltó con tono duro, queriendo subirse al elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Agente Carter, ¿le molesta que tome unos minutos de su tiempo para una conversación? Será rápida y lo más breve posible—

Sharon dudo, observando las facciones de la mujer, la cual le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla. Fue todo lo contrario. Asintió, caminando una vez más hacia la sala: —¿Qué se le ofrece? Tengo cosas que hacer, de ser posible me gustaría terminar rápido—

—¿Qué tan importantes son esos compromisos?— indago sin haber tomado realmente en cuenta sus palabras.

—Tengo que hablar con el director Fury—

Virginia pareció mostrar interés en esas palabras, sentándose en uno de los sillones, de piernas cruzadas sin dejar de observar a la rubia: —¿Algo importante que notificar?—

—¿A parte de los papeles de su escritorio? No mucho— aclaro, con una burla que no pudo contener, hablando de algo que se había prometido callar. Maldijo por haberse delatado ante la mujer, por no poder controlar su lengua ante una actitud por demás insoportable de la contraria.

—¿Revisa mis cosas?— el tono, aunque quiso sonar natural, no oculto la molestia —. ¿Eso le enseñan? Husmear en la privacidad de otros. Por eso no la quería en la torre—

—¿Para quién trabaja?— demando, ya sin medirse realmente —. Los papeles en su escritorio, el contrato con A.R.C.H.A.I., ¿Qué clase de empresa altruista hace pedidos de armas y uniformes militares? Uniformes reforzados, por lo que pude leer—

—Son documentos confidenciales. Podría demandarla, agente Carter—

Sharon rio, sin amedrentarse por el tono amenazante: —¿Me amenaza? ¿Cuánto tardaran sus abogados en comparación a lo que yo tardare en comunicarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D.? O a Stark. Aunque, ¿está involucrado? Es lo más probable— soltó en un tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo distancia con la mujer que permanecía calmada en su lugar.

El silencio se extendió por la sala, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente, aquella aura incomoda que dejaba sus cuerpos casi al borde de prepararse para un ataque. Sharon sabía que no debía subestimar a la mujer frente a ella, que Virginia Potts no era una más del montón, que por mucha apariencia refinada y delicada pudiera tener, era una mujer dura, fuerte y, por sobre todo, _entrenada_. Fury le había extendido su archivo, le había propiciado toda la información que pudiera haber sobre la mujer, un reporte exhaustivo que resultaba sorprendente. Virginia había sido entrenada por María Stark, quien a su vez había sido entrenada por su abuela, Peggy Carter. Su abuela había sido de las mejores agentes dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., por no decir la mejor, y si había entrenado a alguien era porque tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo. Aun cuando no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿Por qué Mrs Stark había accedido a entrenar a una mujer como Virginia? Una que, en la actualidad, si lo deseara podría matarla con una corta pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Virginia se levantó de su lugar, aunque en sus movimientos no se leyeron gestos de ataque: —Admito que la subestime, agente Carter— acepto, con una sonrisa curvándose por sus finos labios —. Es mucho más lista de lo esperado. Que haya podido acceder a tales archivos habla bien de usted, y mal al mismo tiempo. Porque no la quiero en la torre, no cuando puede ser un estorbo—

—Me considero algo más que un estorbo— ratifico, provocando la risa de la mujer, una que erizo su piel.

—No se alabe tanto, no es más que una insignificante piedra en el camino— replico, estirando su ropa con tranquilidad —. El contrato con A.R.C.H.A.I. es el último proyecto de _Stark Industries_ , el más importante, y no me gustaría que por su intervención sufriera algún inconveniente—

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vender armas puede darle mala fama? ¿Entregar armamentos, protecciones y vehículos a una entidad desconocida le dará problemas? ¿Qué pensara el gobierno cuando se sepa que _Stark Industries_ entrega tales cosas a una entidad que no se ha dado a conocer? Ni siquiera a ustedes—

—¿Eso cree?— la distancia entre ambas fue consumiéndose a cada paso que Virginia daba en su dirección, con lentitud, como un animal acechando a al presa que se negaba a bajarla mirada.

Sharon se mantuvo con la frente en alto, con músculos tensos, preparada para lo que pudiera pasar. Virginia mostro una torva sonrisas entre sus labios, una que estremeció a la agente, que erizo su piel y congelo sus músculos: —Lo lamento, agente Carter— se disculpó, aprovechando la falta de reacción de la rubia para tomarla por el rostro con una de sus manos, presionando sobre sus mejillas —. Pero si la dejo continuar podría arruinar todo, no puedo permitírselo. Espero comprenda, — murmurando sobre su rostro, Sharon no estuvo segura de cuál debía ser la reacción más acertada para salir indemne de lo que había provocado —no puedo permitir que nada de lo que haga afecte a Anthony—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Washington, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Woodinville, Condado de King._

 _Localización: #25 Base de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 05:56 hora local._

Los sonidos de las explosiones y gritos llegaron hasta su posición, metros mucho más lejos de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, dejándole saber que las cosas parecían continuar su curso de la forma en que se habían planeado. Dentro de lo que se había podido planear. El quinjet se mantenía a una distancia que podría considerarse segura, con un sistema de camuflaje que aseguraba no ser visto, fácilmente perdido entre el escenario forestal de los alrededores. Había sido una suerte encontrar la base de H.Y.D.R.A. en aquel sector, bastante perdida, subterránea como la que había en Irlanda. Sin embargo estaba ahí, siendo atacada por los _Avengers_. Anthony suspiro en lo que llevaba ahí, manteniendo control sobre las pantallas que le mostraban la base en su totalidad. Sus dedos se movieron por las pantallas holográficas sobre el panel central de la nave, pasando de los planos de la estructura subterránea al mapa que le especificaba la ubicación exacta de cada _avenger_. _Black Widow_ junto a _Hawkeye_ atacando de frente, deshaciéndose de las barreras principales de la base; Hulk a los costados, destruyendo los principales móviles de ataque que pudieran resultar un estorbo; Thor, casi desde una posición privilegiada, se movía de un lado a otro para deshacerse de los miembros que lograban alejarse más allá del perímetro. Un grupo unido, de eso no cabía duda. Uno eficaz en lo que hacía.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿reporte?— pidió hacia la IA que, sin perder el tiempo, había desplegado nuevas pantallas que para que pudiera analizar.

— _Según los sistemas de la base, el perímetro es mucho más grande de lo que se pensó en un inicio_ — la atención del castaño despertó cuando un nuevo mapa estructural se presentaba para su análisis — _. Hay una nueva sección, separada de la principal. Parece ser reciente, aún en construcción_ — explico la fémina voz mientras Anthony rodeaba la plataforma para detallar los planos.

—¿Tiene una entrada aparte?— se detuvo del lado en que estaba la base aislada, notando que no estaba muy lejos de su posición actual.

— _La entrada está a dos metros del Quinjet, Mr_ — corroboro la IA _—. Hice un análisis interno, no hay guardias de seguridad, aunque si detecto calor corporal. Bajo calor corporal_ — aclaro.

Anthony tardo unos minutos en responder o decir algo, pasando su mirada del plano a las demás pantallas que había en su alrededor. Todo marchaba bien, los _Avengers_ lo estaban llevando de maravillas, hacía ya casi media hora había lanzado el último reporte para facilitarles el trabajo, por lo que dudaba que volvieran a querer comunicarse con él pronto: —F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿empacaste mi traje?—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Washington, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Woodinville, Condado de King._

 _Localización: #25 Base de H.Y.D.R.A._

 _Hora: 06:31 hora local._

La batalla había llegado a su final. H.Y.D.R.A. había sido reducida, dejando solo unos pocos miembros que serían llevados a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. para un extenso interrogatorio que permitiera esclarecer cada interrogante que se habían acumulado en los últimos meses. Natasha observo a la fila de cinco hombres ser custodiados por Thor, mientras el resto revisaba la zona en busca de algún infiltrado que pudiera dar todo eso por fallado. Banner, metros más allá, finalmente se había calmado para ser el doctor que todos conocían, dejando _dormido_ a su alter ego. El silencio se extendió por el lugar, interrumpido únicamente por los pasos y las mudas quejas de los presos que eran llevados, ahora, por Barton hacia el quinjet para volver a la base.

—Stark, ¿algo que reportar?— cuestiono al presionar el botón del comunicador en su oreja, sin recibir más respuesta que la interferencia —. ¿Stark?— insistió, sin respuestas.

—¿Sucede algo, Lady Natasha?—

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, aun concentrada en la respuesta que recibía por el comunicador: —Stark no contesta— respondió, moviéndose para alejarse de la zona y poder corroborar por propios ojos que el castaño estaba a salvo.

Había sido una verdadera ayuda que estuviera como respaldo en la batalla, luego de que había informado a Fury de todas sus investigaciones en base a H.Y.D.R.A., en especial cuando pudo dar la localización de aquella base en su propio territorio. Todo eso sumado con el desarrollo de una armadura que había dejado a Fury verdaderamente impresionado, no todos los días se podían ver el desarrollo –magnifico– de lo que en su momento solo fue una cobertura de metales que lo ayudo a escapar. Y aunque Anthony había logrado desarrollarla perfectamente y podía brindarle seguridad, seguía siendo una persona demasiado valiosa como para exponerla directamente. No solo por la información que era capaz de proporcionar sobre H.Y.D.R.A., que parecía inagotable cada vez que se hundía en la investigación que realizaba, sino también por la imagen que se había hecho entre la sociedad. El traje de Iron Man, como le habían apodado, le había hecho crecer esa ya arraigada fama que tenía entre las personas. Era el heredero, el hijo desaparecido, era el tesoro de la sociedad. Un show, un espectáculo, el representante de que la fortaleza humana podía sobreponerse a cualquier golpe de la vida, el reflejo mismo de la auto superación. Anthony había pasado de ser el simple heredero desaparecido al hijo, nieto, sobrino, primo, hermano de todo Estados Unidos, tal vez del mundo. No había nadie que no conociera su nombre, su imagen, su historia, su fuerza y el orgullo que le había permitido sobrevivir y volver al lugar que pertenecía.

Y todo eso solo había desencadenado en algo que todos sabían y nadie se atrevía a decir; Anthony se había vuelto intocable.

—¿Qué sucede Nat?— Barton la observo con interés, sin recibir una respuesta clara —. ¿Nat?— repitió.

—Intenta comunicarte con Stark— exigió, algo que Barton intento de inmediato. Un minuto después el hombre mostro en sus facciones una mueca similar a la mujer, asegurando las esposas de los miembros capturados para moverse con esta al quinjet a metros de ellos.

El grupo se movió con la mayor rapidez posible, sin perder de vista a los miembros de H.Y.D.R.A. que, heridos, no presentaban mayores problemas para todo el asunto. El quinjet, para cuando llegaron, estaba completamente vacío. Las pantallas que Anthony había estado viendo desde un inicio seguían en su lugar, transmitiendo y captando las señales para mostrar los datos que el genio habría necesitado de estar ahí. No faltaba nada, no había signos de violencia en el interior, tampoco de un ataque que pudiera haber causado un problema. Natasha apretó con fuerza sus puños, maldiciendo en tantos idiomas conocía mientras buscaba entre las secciones de la nave al castaño. No podía desaparecer, no otra vez. ¿Era una broma, acaso? Sería una burla, una blasfemia, un insulto si la figura más importante desaparecía en el cuidado del grupo de héroes que, se suponían, no serían derrotados o burados fácilmente.

—»¿Agente Romanov?«—sonando en la nave como lo haría la voz de la IA, Anthony se hizo escuchar con un tono dudoso e inquieto que tenso los músculos de los héroes.

—Anthony, ¿Dónde estás?— exigió, mientras Banner analizaba las pantallas en busca de una respuesta que les permitiera localizar al castaño.

—»Es una larga historia. Uhm. Creo que«— la transmisión se cortó por segundos, apenas logrando mantenerse estable, seguramente por la localización del castaño —». No estoy muy lejos«— tranquilizo en cuanto pudo —». Pero necesita vuestra ayuda«—

—Está debajo de nosotros— murmuro Banner, con un tono de asombro e incredulidad mientras los mapas finalmente ratificaban la ubicación del castaño.

Cerca de dos horas después los quinjets de S.H.I.E.L.D. aterrizaban en la zona para brincar asistencia a los héroes. Dentro de la nave donde los héroes habían estado viajando se encontraba un grupo de asustados niños que no habían querido decir palabras más allá de pequeños sollozos y pedidos de ayuda. Anthony los había encontrado en la base aislada que H.Y.D.R.A. había estado construyendo recientemente, junto a un muy sofisticado laboratorio en el que, sin mucho trabajo, pudo comprender que fungía como centro de operaciones. Experimentos se habían estado realizando en los niños, que no sobrepasaban los 10 años, muchos de ellos en deplorables estados que pedían a gritos una revisión médica exhaustiva. En el exterior de la nave, cuidados por Thor estaban los restantes miembros de H.Y.D.R.A., que por nada no habían sido aniquilados por los _Avengers_. Bruce los había detenido a tiempo, alegando que era necesario obtener la información de ellos, que luego ya se podrían poner las cosas en orden. Natasha se había mantenido junto con Anthony, vigilando a los niños que no habían querido tener contacto con nadie más que no fuera el castaño, quien apenas había logrado dar revisiones rápidas para asegurarse que ninguno tuviera lesiones graves.

Ninguno las tenía, sin embargo las marcas en sus cuerpos no le aseguraban que en el pasado no fueran así. Algunos niños tenían gruesas marcas por su cuerpo, cicatrices que seguramente perdurarían toda su vida, como una muestra tangible de lo que pudieron haber vivido entre aquellas subterráneas paredes. Otros niños presentaban grandes quemaduras ya pasadas, que habían dejado su piel en un pobre estado. Anthony había podido notar las marcas de piel trasplantada. Otros niños habían perdido la vista en esos laboratorios, algo que pudo comprobar al intercambiar cortas palabras con uno que otro. Otros tantos habían perdido la movilidad de sus cuerpos, de alguna extremidad o simplemente habían perdido toda sensibilidad que les permitiera sentir un simple contacto. Lo que si había logrado comprender era la diferencia de los niños según sus edades, los mayores –de entre 8 y 10 años– habían permanecido en esos laboratorios desde que tenían memoria, presuntamente desde edades de 3 o menos, secuestrados de sus hogares. Los niños de edades menores habían llegado recientemente, extraídos de centros médicos, recogidos de la calle, secuestrados de orfanatos; lo que le dio al castaño una clara imagen de porque no habían registros de ellos. Con una investigación rápida pudo comprobar que solo había pedidos de búsqueda para dos o tres de ellos, únicamente de los mayores.

Pero había sido un niño de poco menos de 4 años el que había logrado resaltar entre los niños. Uno que no tenía registros, no tenía identificación más que un número entregado por los miembros de H.Y.D.R.A. Palabras compartidas con Banner habían lanzado la teoría de que, posiblemente, el niño había sido concebido en las instalaciones de H.Y.D.R.A. y no había sido registrado como una persona en el Estado, por tanto, no era más que una sombra que podía o no estar. El pequeño se había mostrado especialmente retraído, mucho más alejado que el resto, seguramente porque no había mantenido contacto con ninguno de ellos en oportunidades anteriores. A simple vista era el que estaba en mejor estado, sin lesiones a la vista, sin golpes o afecciones realizadas por terceros.

Sin embargo Anthony sabía que lo que no se veía era, precisamente, el mayor de los males.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 12:23 hora local._

Luego de haber llegado finalmente a la base las cosas se habían llevado a cabo lo mejor posible. Los miembros de H.Y.D.R.A. restante habían sido puestos en cabinas aisladas hasta que se prepare todo para el interrogatorio individual de cada uno, al que se sumaría los objetivos y motivos del cautiverio de los niños encontrados. Por otro lado, apenas la noticia había sido corrida, las instalaciones médicas habían sido preparadas para recibirlos, revisarlos y atenderlos en los casos más urgentes. Algunos habían presentado más quejas que otros, los más grandes habían tenido que ser sedados a fuerza para permitir a los médicos que los atendieran. Muchos habían concordado en que el trauma en los menores era lo suficientemente grande como para impedir permanecer tranquilos en cualquier espacio semejante al que estuvieron cautivos. De eso ya había pasado cerca de una hora.

—Es una suerte que los hayas encontrado—

Anthony desvió la mirada hacia el hombre que se acercaba a pasos tranquilos hasta su posición. Se encogió de hombro, volviendo la vista a la ventana que le permitía ver el interior de una sala medica donde le menor de los niños encontrados era atendido por una enfermera de S.H.I.E.L.D. El pequeño no había dicho palabras, apenas se movía, dejándose llevar por la mujer con una facilidad que había despertado la curiosidad en el genio: —Supongo. Solo había sido curiosidad por las instalaciones que no estaban en el mapa original— explico sin voltear a verlo —. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?—

Fury pudo notar que había intereses especiales, a pesar de haber preguntado por todos los niños: —Serán devueltos a donde pertenecen— una vez terminaran de identificarlos a todos —. Algunos volverán con su familia, otros al cuidado del Estado. Él— haciendo alusión al pequeño en la sala médica —. Será ingresado al sistema y puesto en adopción, también. Con suerte no tendrá mayores trastornos—

—Con suerte— repitió, no del todo convencido —. ¿Cómo lo ingresaran al sistema si ni siquiera tiene nombre?—

—Si no es adoptado en los primeros meses, se le entregara un nombre legal— explico, sin lograr sacar al castaño nada más que una mueca.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 13:15 hora local._

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Pet-Pet!— exclamo apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejándole pasar junto al pequeño que se aferraba a su cuello sin dejar de observar su alrededor con curiosidad. Anthony no recibió respuesta, pero eso no evito que revolviera los cabellos del pequeño mientras caminaba hacia la sala —. ¿Te gusta, pequeño? Sera tu nueva casa, tendrás un nuevo cuarto, ropa nueva y todo el montón de juguetes que quieras— enumero al apretar al pequeño entre sus brazos, el cual apenas emitió un pequeño sonido de gusto y comodidad.

—Harás al niño caprichoso y mimado— intervino Virginia pasos atrás del castaño, llevando algunos papeles entre sus manos que extendió al castaño para que firmara —. Los últimos papeles de la adopción, recuerda que recibirás algunas visitas de Servicios Sociales para ver como lo estas levando—

Anthony rio, firmando los papeles sin soltar al pequeño: —Pues déjame decirte que mi principal objetivo es consentirlo, mimarlo y abrazarlo hasta que decida que no me quiere cerca y me empuje— bromeo dándole un sonoro beso al pequeño entre sus brazos, que apenas se revolvió —. Y aun así lo hare—

—Pobre niño— soltó en broma, sentándose en una de los sillones del salón —. Aunque me sorprende que decidieras adoptarlo— agrego al revisar los papeles de adaptación para Peter Benjamín Stark.

—Solo— se cortó, acomodando al pequeño en su regazo —. No lo sé, ¿tú que dices Pet? Seguro fue tu carita, es adorable— sonrió, logrando sacarle una mueca divertida al pequeño.

—No habla demasiado— señalo. Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—No, supongo que no. Tal vez más adelante lo haga. Cuando se acostumbre— al menos eso esperaba.

El pequeño se bajó de su regaño, tal vez finalmente tomando la valentía de recorrer el nuevo lugar en donde estaba, sujetando con fuerza el oso en una de sus manos. Regalo que Anthony le había llevado al hospital poco antes de que le dieran de alta. Peter observo al castaño fijamente antes de alejarse y recorrer la sala, observando algunas decoraciones, tocando otras, bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores.

—¿Leíste los estudios médicos?—

—Los estudios médicos y los archivos encontrados en los sistemas de H.Y.D.R.A., si— asintió, soltando un suspiro sin apartar la mirada del que ahora era legalmente su hijo.

Peter, como bien habían supuesto, había nacido dentro de las instalaciones como producto de una inseminación artificial con los propósitos de las modificaciones genéticas desde el estado fetal. El número que le habían dado como identificación, #18, era en realidad el número de intentos que se habían hecho para un resultado aceptable. Las inseminaciones habían sido un total de 38, de los cuales 18 bebés llegaron a nacer. Peter fue el único que sobrevivió al año. Caso contrario, los demás niños murieron por diferentes problemas, muchos de ellos por insuficientes cardiacas y pulmonares, otros simplemente incapaces de soportar las modificaciones genéticas. Peter, en cambio, tenía el ADN de una araña, al menos según los archivos. S.H.I.E.L.D. había querido hacer análisis y pruebas en el pequeño, algo que Anthony había evitado en el momento justo con la adopción, algo que había provocado una discusión con Fury en su momento, con una advertencia de que el niño podría ser peligroso si no se conocían limites en las modificaciones que se hicieron mucho antes de su nacimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas?—

—Pienso que ha sido suficiente de análisis y pruebas para él— asevero antes de ir hacia el pequeño, alzándolo en brazos para recibir un pequeño chillido de sorpresa —. ¿Quieres ir a ver tu habitación, bebé? Seguro te encantara, ¡hay muchos más juguetes que amaras! Podremos jugar juntos, ¿te parece?— y continuo con su monologo mientras se iba a la nueva habitación del pequeño, a pesar de que nunca recibió mayor respuesta a una profunda e interesada mirada.

Virginia suspiro, con una sonrisa contenida entre sus labios, levantándose para terminar los trámites concernientes al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia Stark.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Localización: Océano Atlántico._

 _Hora: 08:00 a.m._

El quinjet sobrevoló las zonas inmediatas del océano atlántico, teniendo como objetivo principal llegar hasta las inmediaciones del territorio europeo, en donde los _Avengers_ realizarían una misión de reconocimiento por las nuevas bases de H.Y.D.R.A. encontradas. Los miembros ya se estaban preparando mientras la nave navegaba de forma automática, con el equipo definiendo los últimos detalles en cuanto a la misión que llevarían a cabo. Había pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la última misión que habían realizado en Washington, por lo que no estaban completamente seguros de lo que podrían encontrar a partir de ahora, algo que los tenia tensos y rígidos en su lugar.

—Ya saben sus lugares, caballeros— Natasha los observo a cada uno de ellos con detenimiento, quienes analizaban por última vez el mapa que se mostraba en el panel principal —. Barton te mantendrás en el quinjet como un refuerzo, Thor y Stark se encargaran del combate directo, Banner tendrás que estar alerta por si surge un código verde. Yo intentare infiltrarme en las instalaciones para obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Ante todo no pueden abandonar sus posiciones—

—¿Todos tienes sus equipos?— intervino Anthony, con el casco de su armadura fuera, enfundado entre las aleaciones de oro y metal que resaltaban en colores dorados y rojos —. ¿Natasha, Clint?—

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con el arco, esta completamente listo— confirmo el hombre, con arco en mano, encuadrando sus hombres tensos para prepararse para lo que venía.

—Todo listo— confirmo la mujer, con una sentimiento seguro.

—Perfecto. F.R.I.D.A.Y., tiempo de llegada— pidió hacia la IA que, en solo instantes, había cerrado los archivos para mostrar la posición del quinjet en un mapa del pacifico.

— _Una aproximación de 45 minutos, Mr_ — eso lejos de relajarlos, logro tensar aún más a los presentes.

—¿Alguna noticia de Fury?— cuestiono el doctor, limpiando sus lentes en gestos nerviosos —. Aun me sorprende que te dejaran venir, Tony—

Anthony rio, con esa tensión que no los abandonaba: —Bueno, tuve que charlarlo mucho con Pepper, casi hace un escándalo— se encogió de hombros, provocando algunas risas en los presentes —. Aun así no nos tomara demasiado. Solo son tres las bases que he podido localizar esta vez, y no hay demasiada distancia entre ellas. Tal vez lleguemos para el anochecer—

—¿Para que puedas arropar a tu bebé?— agrego el arquero, con una sonrisa divertida, que no tenía signos de burla —. Aun no me creo que adoptaras al niño, es decir, ¿al menos sabes cambiar un pañal?—

—Peter no lleva pañales— refuto con una leve mueca que hizo reír al arquero, quien se ganó un codazo de la pelirroja —. Y no creo que llegue ni a despedirme cuando vaya a dormir. Pepper me hizo ponerle horarios de sueño, pensé que a las diez era un buen horario—

—Es probable llegar a esa hora, ¿no?— Thor se mostró dudoso por momentos, en especial cuando ya se dijo que la misión no podría durar demasiado.

—¡Pero el niño se duerme a las ocho! Y luego me despierta demasiado temprano— se quejó al final, provocando la risa de todos en el grupo, a las que pronto se unió.

—Acostúmbrate a la paternidad— se burló la mujer.

Pero las risas que se alzaron por instantes subieron fueron cortadas por las turbulencias de la nave, que les hizo perder el equilibrio por unos instantes. Segundos después las alarmas saltaron para avisar de un ataque que nadie había esperado, mostrando en el panel principal las naves que se acercaban a su posición. Tardaron cerca de un minuto para que cada miembro comenzara a moverse para intentar defenderse del ataque. Se escucharon ordene y gritos, con las escotillas abriéndose para permitir que los miembros capaces se prepararan para un ataque directo a las naves enemigas, mientras que, desde el interior del quinjet, intentaban evitar los disparos y devolverlos lo mejor posible.

Thor y Anthony habían salido del quinjet para intentar detener los ataques directos, llevándose las sorpresas de que las naves habían sido muchas más de las esperadas, rodeándolos casi de forma inmediata a pesar de sus intentos de destruirlas tan rápido como sus habilidades les permitían. Natasha intentaba pilotar la nave lo mejor posible, esquivando a los enemigos que en contadas ocasiones lograban darle, apenas rozando la cobertura del quinjet. Barton estaba preparándose para poder disparar los misiles de la nave, apuntando a los enemigos, maldiciendo que estos fueran demasiados como para poder erradicarlos directamente con las municiones, mientras Banner establecía un contacto directo con las bases de S.H.I.E.L.D., al mismo tiempo que se las ingeniaba con F.R.I.D.A.Y. para buscar una salida para todo el equipo.

Lo que todos si pensaron, en tiempos y formas diferentes, en que todo había sido una trampa para la que no estaban preparados.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Localización: Océano Atlántico._

 _Hora: 12:41 a.m._

—¿Director Fury?— la voz de la mujer surgió lenta, como si las esperanzas de una comunicación se hubieran esfumado con el pasar del tiempo, con el cansancio tomando control de su cuerpo.

Era la quinta vez que intentaba una comunicación directa con las bases de S.H.I.E.L.D., la quinta en un plazo de dos horas. Horas en las que finalmente habían podido escapar de la emboscada, a duras penas, con una nave que se desplomo sobre el océano, apenas logrando mantenerse a flote para darles un lugar en el cual permanecer antes de darse por vencidos. Estaban lesionados, heridos, cansados y demasiado golpeados como para siquiera tener la energía de intentar llegar a tierra firme, sin importar lo que fuera. H.Y.D.R.A. los había atrapado con la guardia baja, los había rodeado, los había abrumado entre golpes y disparos que no los dejaron pensar con frialdad, desesperándolos, orillándolos a tomar las decisiones que solo les permitían una cosa; _sobrevivir_. Y apenas lo habían logrado, apenas habían podido salir vivos de ese ataque que cobro mucho más que su energía.

—»¿Agente Romanov? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Cuál es su posición?«—

La voz de la mujer pareció temblar, sin atreverse a responder las preguntas que parecieron clavarse como puñales en los cuerpos ya presentes: —Fuimos emboscados— informo, con la voz tan neutral como le era posible. Con una de sus manos limpio los rastros de sangre que caían al costado de su rostro, esperando que la comunicación no se cortara —. Estamos en algún lugar del océano atlántico, nuestro radar esta averiado. Todo el sistema lo está. No. No tenemos forma de movernos—

—»¿Informe de perdidas?«— pidió luego de segundos de silencio, digiriendo la noticia de un equipo de héroes reducidos a nada.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, como una muda pregunta de quién daría la noticia que nadie se atrevía a aceptar: —Perdimos a Stark—

El pesar, la tensión y la abrumadora sensación del fracaso invadieron la cabina de la nave que aún les permitía un refugio a medias. Nadie se atrevió a buscar la mirada de sus compañeros, con esa sensación de vacío que dejaba la falta de uno de ellos, con la frustración que provocaba el haber fallado, el no haber estado preparado. Nadie había estado listo para aceptar los hechos que hacía solo unas horas atrás los habían dejado congelados, le hecho que les hizo perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, que los dejo simplemente caer al abismo entre la sorpresa e incredulidad. Los ataques habían llegado de todos los lados, habían sido mucho más de lo que habían podido controlar, un ataque masivo que no pudieron hacer frente como debieron. En medio de los ataques Anthony había sido herido, intentando mantenerse en el aire para no suponer una baja en la escasa defensa que mantenían. Una decisión que finalmente le costó la vida en el momento que naves numerosas se concentraron en el primer punto débil que encontraron.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás miembros del equipo, en un terreno que no podían controlar, en una batalla en la que no podían moverse con la libertad para poder defenderse entre ellos, vieron caer al nuevo miembro hacia el océano. H.Y.D.R.A. había destruido su armadura, había arruinado una posibilidad de reestablecerse en el aire, había eliminado cualquier oportunidad de volver al quinjet, como si su principal objetivo hubiera sido haber hecho pagar a Anthony por su traición, por su huida, por sus acciones contra ellos. Nadie pudo ir a buscarlo, porque apenas los demás miembros bajaron la guardia dispuestos a buscarlo, los ataque se duplicaron, obligándolos a huir lo más pronto del lugar. Tuvieron que alejarse, apenas logrando esquivar los disparos, los misiles que se les eran lanzados. Ataques que finalmente les dieron, dejándolos varados en medio de la nada, con los espíritus de lucha por los suelos, con sus energías consumidas y el pesar de un compañero caído.

—»Iremos por ustedes«—

Y la comunicación se cortó dejándolos sumidos nuevamente en el más perpetuo silencio.


	3. DEMONS

**_CORRUPT SOULS_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?). _Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,_ ** _a la mierda la paciencia._**

 **Título** : Corrupt Souls

 **Parejas** : Stony {Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark} — Rumbuck {Brock Rumlow | James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes} — Thorki {Thor Odinson | Loki Laufeyson} — _Otras parejas en proceso_.

 **Insinuaciones** _:_ Martasha {María Hill | Natasha Romanoff}

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

—»Comunicación telefónica o derivados«—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S./FRIDAY—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Diferencias horarias:**

Denver, Colorado — Cork, Irlanda; 7 horas aproximadamente.

New York City, New York — Cork, Irlanda; 5 horas.

Denver, Colorado — Cagliari, Italia; 8 horas aproximadamente.

Denver, Colorado — Capital, Sokovia; 8 horas aproximadamente.

Denver, Colorado — New York City, New York; 2 horas aproximadamente.

 **Género** : Drama | Romance | Humor | Aventura | Misterio | Suspenso | Crimen | Friendship

 **Ranting** : **M** ature.

 **Advertencias** : **Universo Alterno.** El Capitán América nunca fue encontrado por SHIELD, sino por HYDRA, para quien ha trabajado todo este tiempo. Anthony Stark hijo de Howard Stark Jr, hijo del Howard Stark que colaboro en el proyecto del Súper Soldado. Iron Man no existe entre los Avengers. Avengers formados por SHIELD, como un grupo de héroes para misiones de alto riesgo.

Relaciones homosexuales. Secuestros. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Muerte. Sexo explícito. Abusos. Daños a terceros. Experimentaciones y menciones de daños a menores. Posible OC.

 **Comentarios** : Bueno, tarde, si, tarde horrores para este capítulo. Aunque tuve mis razones, es largo, larguísimo. Eso debe compensar ¿no? En fin, espero lo disfruten, el próximo será el final. No sé para cuándo lo vaya a tener pero, _you know_.

Como saben, este fic es para Mrs. Rogers-Stark (larva).

 _(*)_ _ **Mamm**_ _; Mamá en Luxemburgués._

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Nuevo Summary:** Anthony fue secuestrado por HYDRA a la edad de 8 años. Por más de 13 años nadie supo de él, hasta que apareció en los desiertos de Nevada sin respuestas que poder entregar a quienes lo han estado buscando. Y con su llegada una telaraña de engaños, teatros y manipulaciones se dan a conocer, tejidos por las almas corruptas que desean el infinito.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO II. DEMONS.**_

 _ **[—]**_

" _Sé quién era esta mañana cuando me levanté, pero creo que he debido cambiar varias veces desde entonces."_

— _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Lewis Carroll._

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 16:21 hora local._

S.H.I.E.L.D. había logrado encontrarlos en medio del océano atlántico, rescatándolos para iniciar una búsqueda exhaustiva por alguna señal de Anthony Stark. La noticia aún era un secreto, uno a voces, que recorrían los pasillos de la base como los susurros que nadie se atrevía a confirmar. Naves, submarinos y rastreadores habían sido encendidos para encontrar señales del heredero, incansables, durante horas, barriendo las despiadadas aguas del océano atlántico. Una armadura dañada, restos irreconocibles de lo que había sido el traje de Anthony, el que debió protegerle, fue su única recompensa. No había rastros del joven hombre, no había señales que dieran, al menos, una esperanza de vida en medio de aquella pesada sensación de frustración y dolor. Los _Avengers_ finalmente fueron avisados de que su compañero había sido dado por muerto cuando, por quinta vez, la zona era barrida por los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., sin encontrar nada más que aguas embravecidas que gritaban, en silencio, que no tendrían piedad con quien cayera en ellas.

Se suponía que debió ser una misión de reconocimiento, acercarse a las instalaciones de HYDRA y establecer que tan conveniente, o no, era atacar en ese momento para obtener información. Lo que nunca esperaron fue una emboscada, caer en la trampa como meros animalillos. Las heridas en sus cuerpos eran la prueba de que habían fallado, de que no fueron suficiente, que no estuvieron a la altura. Un golpe duro a su orgullo, que destruido se arrastraba por los suelos en el recuerdo de un compañero perdido en batalla. Y era cuando la frustración llegaba, cuando la ira, la molestia y la impotencia les dejaba ese amargo sabor de boca que nadie lograba pasar. Ninguno había dicho palabras, apenas y se habían atrevido a intercambiar miradas, afrontando a su propia manera la noticia que, en ese mismo momento, se hacía una realidad tangible.

—No hemos encontrado nada de Stark, más que trozos desechos de su armadura— dejando caer el reporte sobre la mesa, Fury dio una larga exhalación intentando asimilar la noticia. Porque así como se la daba a conocer a los _Avengers_ , quienes ya lo tenían como una posibilidad arraigada, aun debía dar la notificación de forma pública.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo notificar a la población que la persona que amaban y seguían con sonrisas, esa que representaba todo sinónimo de auto superación, había perdido la vida sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto?

—Mr, Miss Potts acaba de llegar— informo Hill a un lado del hombre, en tono bajo, apenas pudiendo disimular en su rostro la preocupación y el pesar.

—Que espere unos minutos— ordeno, dando una mirada general al grupo de héroes —. Es necesario que se recuperen pronto, no podemos permitir que HYDRA avance o note un signo de debilidad. Tienen que mantener la frente en alto, ¿comprendido?— y aun sin recibir respuestas, apenas una que otra mirada, Fury comprendió que sus cuerpos no habían sido los únicos dañados en la batalla.

Cerrando sus ojos, Fury volvió su mirada a Hill, quien esperaba una orden a un lado de la puerta de entrada. El hombre tardo varios minutos en poder atreverse, juntando las energías y el valor, para afrontar el primero de muchos problemas que le llegarían. Virginia Potts se había comunicado apenas FRIDAY le había informado el rescate de los _Avengers_ , la mujer había llamado al no tener una comunicación inmediata con Anthony, quien solía llamarla apenas llegaba de misión. Nadie se atrevió a darle la noticia por un medio de comunicación tan impersonal, y la mujer no necesito de una invitación para moverse de New York hasta la base, bastante más que dispuesta a conocer los motivos de tantos secretos y faltas de respuesta. Fury finalmente asintió hacia la agente, quien abrió la puerta para permitir a Virginia entrar en la sala, con una mirada que podría dejar helado al hombre más duro.

—¿Dónde está?— y lo sintió como un _déjà vu_ , de la vez que la mujer llego por primera vez buscando a Anthony para llevarlo a casa, como había dicho —. Director Fury— parada a su lado, sus palabras sonaron como una demanda más que un saludo formal.

—Miss Potts, le pediría que tomara asiento para lo que tengo que decir— pidió, dando una mirada rápida a los demás presentes en la sala. Los héroes no se habían movido de sus lugares, a pesar de lanzar miradas hacia la dama que, con gesto molesto, no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— inquirió con facilidad, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia.

—Miss Potts— insistió.

—No— repuso, interrumpiendo cualquier pedido —. Quiero- No. _Exijo_ una respuesta ahora—

—El compañero Stark acaba de perecer en batalla— intervino Thor, tal vez el único que podía ser capaz en ese momento de dar la noticia sin que la voz temblara en el proceso. El gesto del dios asgardiano mostro el respeto por un compañero caído, parado en su lugar, dejo ver el dolor y la presión de una perdida que no pudo detener. Porque él había estado ahí, había salido a la batalla junto al castaño, y no había sido capaz de brindar el apoyo que su compañero necesito. Fallo como aliado, como guerrero, como compañero. Pero más importante, como _amigo_.

Virginia pareció tambalear solo unos instantes, recomponiendo su gesto, ocultando la sorpresa y el estupor que las palabras le habían causado. Minutos tardo en poder encontrar su voz para poder hablar, apretando sus labios para evitar mostrar debilidad: —Lo sabía— repuso, con un tono sobrio, volviendo su mirada al hombre que dirigía toda esa entidad —. Fue mi error. Permitir que Anthony se involucrara con ustedes, fue mi error— aclaro, carraspeando al momento de encuadrar sus hombros —. Supongo que es tarde para remediarlo—

—Creo que está adelantando las cosas, Miss Potts. Lo sucedido fue un accidente— intervino el doctor, con esa presión en el pecho que solo se hacía más grande.

—No lo hago— aseguro, tomando aire antes de sacar de su bolso una carpeta de color beige que dejo caer sobre la mesa de centro —. La ultima investigación de Anthony—

Miradas se intercambiaron, pocos atreviéndose a ver el rostro indiferente de la mujer, la muralla que negaba a los presentes ver el remolino de emociones que pudieran estarla invadiendo en ese instante. Virginia no era una mujer fácil de leer, no era alguien vulnerable que estuviera dispuesta a mostrarse débil ante otros, no se lanzaría a llorar frente a ellos deseando que le brindaran consuelo. Por el contrario, era una mujer que se mantendría firme, que se mantendría en pie y afrontaría lo que tuviera que afrontar en el momento corrector. Fury lo había comprendido bastante bien y ahora, frente a él, estaba la prueba fehaciente de que esa mujer no se dejaría derrumbar tan fácilmente. Tomando la carpeta, para su asombro, comprobó que la investigación de Anthony había llegado a un punto del que ninguno de sus agentes pudo, siquiera, haber soñado. La _#1 Base Principal de HYDRA_ , su ubicación exacta, sus coordenadas, los límites de su territorio, los puntos clave que detallaban el lugar de sus centinelas, escudos y trampas ante un posible ataque. Estaba todo lo que pudieran necesitar a la hora de atacar, todas la ventajas para lograr el mínimo de bajas y la una alta victoria.

—¿Cuándo obtuvo esto?— quiso saber.

Virginia lo analizó solo unos segundos, respirando profundo antes de responder: —FRIDAY es una IA capaz de muchas cosas sin supervisión. Anthony la dejo en la investigación mientras estaba en la misión. Eso es lo que obtuvo, lo que habían estado buscando por mucho tiempo— hizo un gesto hacia la carpeta que, si Fury debiera apostar, cargaba el odio hacia la entidad —. Considérelo una despedida—

—Miss Potts, le pido que no tome medidas precipitadas— porque sabía bien que no le convenía quedar en malos términos con la multinacional que podía orillarlo a poner una soga en su cuello.

—Tomo las medidas correctas, director Fury. Si algo sé hacer, es mantener la mente fría— replico, sin rastros en su voz de algo más que la indiferencia —. Espero y utilice bien esa información. Es la última oportunidad que tendrán para hacer algo útil, a decir verdad— la burla, con ese tono irónico dejo ver la inconformidad de la mujer.

—¿Qué hay de Peter?— Clint intervino, lejos de preocuparse por la información, le preocupaba el niño que, ahora que parecía obtener una familia, la veía perdida sin posibilidad de disfrutarla.

—Yo me hare cargo de él. Ante la ausencia de Anthony, soy su tutora legal— Virginia no miro a nadie, apretando sus manos en puños —. Esto ha sido todo, si me permiten. Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Cagliari, Italia._

 _Ciudad: Cerdeña._

 _Localización: Hotel Castello._

 _Hora: 01:57 hora local._

Azoto al hombre entre sus brazos contra la pared más cercana, con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo que le recibió con la misma docilidad que lo había hecho antes, colándose entre sus piernas con la misma facilidad que la experiencia marcaba. El calor creció entre ambos cuerpos, con la fricción sobre sus ropas robándoles el aliento, buscando sus labios en una danza tan antigua y conocida, saciando la sed en medio de la necesidad. Steve apretó su cuerpo contra el más joven, sujetando sus piernas con sus manos, acariciándolas hasta subir a sus glúteos, que apretó hasta friccionar ambas caderas. Un jadeo sobre sus labios fue su respuesta, mordiendo los labios de los que abusaba en medio del beso desenfrenado y sin control. Las miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundos, alimentando el deseo que crecía en sus cuerpos como las llamas de un fuego incontrolable.

Las ropas se volvieron girones sobre el suelo y muebles de la vacía habitación, con los jadeos y gemidos perdiéndose entre paredes finamente decoradas, con golpes y choques que a ningún le importo. Las piernas del más joven se envolvieron en las caderas del rubio, pegando ambos cuerpos desnudos en esa fricción que los hacia estremecer en el deseo de más. Más calor, más fricción, más contacto, más besos, más choques, más caricias, más rasguños, más gemidos, más mordidas. _Más_ , siempre más de lo que ya tenían. Llegaron hasta la cama entre jalones de ropa y choque de cuerpos, con sus labios recorriendo los caminos que hacia tanto tiempo habían memorizado, esos que habían ansiado en esa distancia que los había sumido en la desesperación por la saciedad. La cama se quejó cuando ambos cayeron sobre ella, revolviéndose, moviéndose en una danza tan antigua como el hombre mismo, tan natural y salvaje, desenfrenado, sin reglas o normas que seguir más allá de las que dictaba el mismo instinto.

Steve recorrió el cuerpo bajo suyo una vez más, presionando donde ‒ _sabia_ ‒ harían al más joven gemir, retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, moverse para buscar más de sus manos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo. El calor sofocante de la habitación les recordaba la excitación que se alzaba entre sus piernas, duras y firmes, desenado poder encontrar la satisfacción una vez más. Una sonrisa torcida fue lo primero que surgió de sus labios cuando el más joven envolvió su miembro entre sus labios, un calor húmedo que le hizo gemir ronco, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás intentando no perder el equilibrio. Gruño cuando las sensaciones fueron demasiadas, cuando la humedad fue tal que le hizo olvidar solo unos instantes esos deseos desenfrenados de tomar el cuerpo que, por derecho, le pertenecía. No había delicadezas entre ellos, ni palabras dulces que fueran susurradas en sus oídos, ni promesas de amor eterno. Eran salvajes, guiados solo por la lujuria y el deseo, moviéndose como sus cuerpos necesitaban. Dos hombres que se deseaban, que se consumían en la lujuria que despertaba con solo una mirada entre ambos, porque lo sabían bien, porque sin importar el tiempo, ese sentimiento seguía ahí, intacto, creciendo, avivándose como un fuego que consumía su cordura lentamente.

El primer gemido fuerte salió de los labios del menor cuando la primera embestida llego, con sus piernas abiertas casi de forma obscena para recibir al rubio, retorciendo su cuerpo entre el placer y el dolor de una intromisión tan súbita. No hubo amabilidad de parte del rubio, que comenzó a moverse dentro de esa cálida estreches, sujetando las caderas con fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas, así como había marcado todo el cuerpo con sus dientes y dedos. De la misma forma le sujeto, con fuerza, alzando sus caderas para moverse a su gusto, a su placer, gimiendo de forma ronca cuando la presión aumento al ritmo que los gemidos se hacían más fuerte. La habitación se llenó de ese conocido olor al sexo duro, puro, desenfrenado, ese sexo salvaje, casi animal. Los gemidos resonaron entre las paredes, con gruñidos y jadeos de trasfondo, una melodía tan bien conocida, fácilmente memorizable, pero tan diferente a otras veces. Siempre eran los mismos intérpretes y siempre eran tan diferentes las melodías que los envolvían como un manto.

—S-Steve— gimió cuando las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidas, más _profundas_. Con esa sensación de que le partiría en cualquier momento, de que su cuerpo no soportaría y cedería a la fuerza del mayor, con ese sentimiento de que la cordura se perdería entre los gemidos y el calor. Se aferró a las sabanas de la cama cuando sus caderas fueron alzadas aún más, con sus piernas sobre los hombros de su amante, expuesto completamente a merced de un hombre que no tenía clemencia para con él. Porque no quería que la tuviera.

Steve gruño en ese cálido interior, apretando sus dígitos sobre la acanelada piel de su amante, con el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, con ese morboso sonido de las pieles chocando, con la fricción que los enloquecía hasta llevarlos al abismo en medio del paraíso. Lo escucho gemir, retorcerse, pedirle por más con voz entrecortada, quedándose a mitad de una frase incoherente por los jadeos y gemidos, casi sollozando por el placer que los inundaba como mareas interminables de un océano embravecido. Se inclinó sobre él, tomando posesión de sus labios una vez más, mordiéndolos hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, dejándolos hinchados y rojos por el contacto. Lo había ansiado, lo había deseado, casi sucumbiendo a su necesidad y desesperación por tener una vez más ese cuerpo bajo suyo, por escuchar su voz pidiéndole por más, por decir su nombre entre sollozos y gemidos, por sentir esas manos aferrarse a él como si fuera el salvavidas en medio de una tormenta.

Lo había deseado demasiado, había sentido la necesidad de ese contacto entre sus cuerpos, de ese calor, de ese deseo descontrolado que ahora tomaba control de todo.

Gimió de forma ronca cuando esas paredes se estrecharon una vez más, avisándole que estaba cerca, que el final se avecinaba, que la culminación los alcanzaría para dejarles tocar por solo unos instantes los extremos entre el paraíso y el infierno. Sus caderas se movieron desenfrenadas, sin control, sin un ritmo más que aquel que marcaba los instintos cual animales salvajes. ¿Cuál era realmente la diferencia? No lo pensaban, ni siquiera podrían recordar sus nombres en medio de la vorágine de sudor, gemidos, besos, tactos y fluidos corporales. Se aferraron el uno al otro, clavando sus manos, sus uñas, sus dedos dañándose al entregarse el placer que llevaba a su cuerpos hasta el final.

La consciencia se perdió en medio de una abrumadora marea blanca que los envolvió súbitamente, entre gemidos, gruñidos y mordidas que nadie supo contener o detener. Tampoco les importo.

Steve colapso sobre el cuerpo más joven, sosteniéndose con una de sus manos para no aplastarlo con su peso, con la respiración agitada, intentando encontrar el oxígeno que había perdido en medio de la actividad física. Ojos avellana le observaron desde la cama, con una risa escuchándose entre bocanadas de aire que no parecían ser suficientes, con manos alzándose hasta atraer al rubio sobre el cuerpo más joven. Besos fueron compartidos una vez más, ya no salvajes y desenfrenados como antes, lentos, sublimes, un contacto profundo. Sin dulzuras o ternuras de sobra, con deseo y necesidad, con pasión, el amor que compartían y que demostraban de la única forma que conocían, esa que hacía solo instantes se había mostrado en su forma más pura y bruta. Manos recorrieron sus cuerpos una vez más, reconociendo las formas, recordando los viejos caminos que ya se sabían de memoria, reconociendo la suevas marcas que aparecían y que durarían cortas temporadas.

Las manos de Steve recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, bajando los besos por su mentón y cuello, por sus hombros, marcándolos una vez más con sus dientes. Más abajo, sobre su pecho, en el lugar exacto donde debía estar su corazón, una brillante luz azul fue lo que le recibió cuando sus labios pretendieron bajar aún más, obteniendo una risa del más joven: —Si que estabas ansioso— se burló, con tirones y caricias sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Estaba? Nunca dije que hemos terminado— sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a los labios de su pareja para iniciar un beso que les robo el aliento que habían logrado obtener.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, fueron dos miradas diferentes las que se encontraron. El avellana ahora refulgía en un azul tan artificial y único que no había forma en que una criatura viva pudiera replicarlo de forma natural, rebosante de esa diversión que la mirada escarlata, antes azul, devolvió con pedantería. Sus labios se encontraban en besos ocasionales, entre mordidas, compartiendo contactos más prolongados que otros, ahogando suspiros y jadeos en ellos. Sus manos se movían por sus cuerpos, a veces aferrándose al contrario para eliminar esa ridícula e insignificante distancia que aún se mantenía.

—Supongo que debo complacerte luego de tanto tiempo separados— murmuro sobre sus labios, con sus manos tomando posesión de la erección de Steve, quien gruño de forma automática.

Aunque todo movimiento se vio interrumpido por el inoportuno sonido del celular sobre la mesa de noche. Solo basto compartir una mirada para que el menor se dejara caer a un lado de la cama mientras el rubio atendía el teléfono. Una llamada corta, pocas palabras de por medio que había dejado una mueca en el mayor, quien corto y tiro el aparato al otro lado de la habitación, haciéndose añicos apenas se estrelló contra la pared. El gesto en su rostro, cuando volvió a la cama, delataba su molestia y frustración de lo que sea que hubiera hablado por teléfono, algo que el menor supo notar con facilidad.

—¿Ocurrió algo?—

—Solo unos idiotas queriéndose pasar de listos— respondió cuando, en solo un movimiento, se colocaba sobre el cuerpo más joven, abriendo sus piernas sin delicadeza —. A veces creo que necesitan más disciplina— argumento cuando lo penetro una vez más, de forma sorpresiva y sin preparación previa, haciendo gemir al menor, que se retorció bajo su cuerpo.

Los movimientos empezaron bruscos, salvajes, empujándose contra el otro sin contemplaciones, dejándose llevar una vez más por la necesidad y el deseo. En aquella ocasiona Steve había borrado cualquier mínima delicadeza que pudiera haber tenido, marcando la piel del más joven, liberando la frustración contra el cuerpo bajo suyo, que entre gemidos y jadeos se retorcía sin saber si quería separarlo y acercarlo: —Tú también necesitas algo de disciplina, Anthony— agrego en medio de un gruñido, cuando las manos del más joven lo empujaron por la brusquedad de los movimientos, gritando tal vez un insulto en medio de los gemidos.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Cagliari, Italia._

 _Ciudad: Cerdeña._

 _Localización: Hotel Castello._

 _Hora: 05:02 hora local._

—¿Me dirás de una vez de qué era la llamada?—

Steve observo a su pareja en la cama, terminando de colocarse la camisa: —HYDRA, está resultando un problema aún más grande. Algunos de sus agentes estaban en la base— Anthony curvo una de sus cejas, con cierta incredulidad en la información.

—¿Espías?— Steve asintió, casi provocando la risa en el menor —. Admito que son listos, o desesperados. ¿Los han atrapado?—

—Wanda lo hizo, con esas habilidades suyas— respondió terminando de vestirse, acercándose a la cama donde el menor aún seguía recostado completamente desnudo —. Cámbiate de una vez, saldremos en menos de una hora—

Un gesto pasó por los labios del castaño, sonriendo de medio lado: —Pero estoy cansado— replico casi de forma infantil —. Alguien no fue precisamente amable en la noche, ¿sabes?— no fue imperceptible para Steve la burla en las palabras del moreno, sonriendo al inclinarse sobre él. Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas, subiendo por las caderas cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de su amante.

—Prepárate. Ahora— ordeno al separarse, con una mueca como respuesta.

—Amargado— aun así Anthony se levantó para buscar las cosas necesarias para poder salir del hotel en el que habían pasado la noche, bufando antes de entrar a bañarse, dando una última mirada a Steve.

Casi una hora después ambos ya estaban tomando el vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto para un corto pero necesario viaje, durante el transcurso no se habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras. Anthony había tenido que mostrarse lo más discretamente posible, con ropas que pudieran camuflar su rostro entre las personas, sin sobresalir para evitar que las cosas salieran mal; algo de lo que no había evitado quejarse en el interior del auto. Algo que Steve había respondido con una breve acusación de haber elegido una muerte tan ‒ _a palabras del rubio_ ‒ **estúpidamente dramática**. Aunque, y aprovechando que el viaje era realizado en un jet privado, ambos no habían tenido vergüenza alguna en repetir tantas veces pudieran lo que en la habitación de hotel se había dado tan natural. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de los pilotos en la cabina de mando, ni las cámaras del jet, ni los hombres que los custodiaban en la puerta de la cabina principal los había detenido para recorrer sus cuerpos una vez más, presos del deseo y la lujuria.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 9:26 hora local._

Los golpes en la puerta lograron captar la atención de la mujer que, sentada en la silla de su escritorio, espero algún tipo de presentación del otro lado. Su mente intento recordar alguna reunión estipulada para la hora, pero solo encontró el vacío para la preparación tranquila antes de la conferencia: —Adelante— ordeno, con voz firme y audible, volviendo su atención a los papeles que revisaba, escuchando sin demasiado interés el sonido de la puerta.

María Hill, con ciertas reservas, entro en la oficina cuando el permiso se le fue concedido y aun así no estuvo segura de avanzar dos pasos más allá de la entrada. Con mirada ansiosa e insegura recorrió la amplia oficina en tonos blancos y negros, centrándose en la figura femenina del otro lado que no parecía querer prestarle la suficiente atención, logrando hacerla dudar de los motivos que le habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Había llegado por cuenta propia, teniendo que hacer uso de permisos y ordenes que no tenía para llegar hasta la oficina principal y poder tener una reunión improvisada con Virginia, una que seguramente no habían logrado avisarle debido a sus prisas de entrar antes de que la rechazara. Y ahora, parada a solo unos cortos pasos de la puerta cerrada, se cuestionaba seriamente los motivos que la tenían ahí. Con una inspección más detallada a la habitación pudo ver, finalmente, la pequeña figura del que, ahora, era el último heredero de la familia Stark; _Peter Benjamín Stark_. El niño ni siquiera pareció reparar en su presencia.

—Agente Hill— reconociéndola finalmente, Virginia aparto la mirada de los papeles que revisaba, recibiendo una mirada profunda de la agente.

María se tomó cerca de dos minutos antes de poder hablar: —Lamento si la interrumpo, Miss Potts— con una inclinación de cabeza, se acercó varios pasos más cuando reconoció el gesto en la rubia —. Sentía necesario hablar con usted—

—Asumo que es importante, si ha llegado tan rápido y sin cita previa— reclinándose en su lugar, la mujer mostro el suficiente interés como para escuchar hasta el final —. ¿Tiene ordenes de estar aquí?—

—No— firme en su lugar, Hill intento encontrar las palabras correctas para darse a entender —. He venido por cuenta propia a pedirle, encarecidamente, un favor— los ojos de la CEO parecieron brillar en la curiosidad y el interés —. No declare contra los _Avengers_. En la rueda de prensa, no los apunte como presuntos culpables de un accidente que nadie pudo controlar— pidió, en un tono bajo, casi en un murmullo que no carecía de la seguridad que sus ojos nunca perdieron.

Virginia, con un amago superficial de sonrisa, pareció pensar detenidamente las palabras de la agente: —No pensaba hacerlo— aclaro, cruzándose de piernas en una posición más relajada —. Reconozco el esfuerzo del equipo, de la desventajosa posición en la que estaban. Incluso de sus intentos por lograr salir todos juntos de aquella situación— pauso, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

» —¿Sabe, agente Hill? Anthony tenía fe en los _Avengers_ , solía mencionar que ellos podrían contra HYDRA — María no tuvo que conocer a la mujer para notar el tono ausente en su voz —. No me atrevo a dudar de sus palabras, aunque será una lástima que él no esté presente—

—Fue duro para todos perderle. S.H.I.E.L.D. intento—

—¿Qué intento?— interrumpió, con un tono más duro —. ¿Se informaron al menos? ¿Investigaron? Antes de mandarlos, de dejarlos en terrenos desventajosos para una pelea. Agente Hill, no confunda. Mantengo confianza en los _Avengers_ , no así en S.H.I.E.L.D. _Nunca en S.H.I.E.L.D._ — asevero, con gesto duro hacia la mujer que la miro sorprendida desde su lugar.

—No puede pensar que fue nuestra culpa. No podíamos saberlo— se justificó, intentando no elevar la voz.

—Eso yo no lo sé— con un suspiro, Virginia no pareció dar su brazo a torcer —. ¿Está segura que no podían saberlo? Anthony les entrego tantas facilidades, les dio tantos equipos para saber cada efímero movimiento inadecuado durante el camino, ¿y no pudieron verlo?— escéptica, el rostro de la mujer pareció mostrar una burla vacía a tal posibilidad —. Anthony confió su vida a S.H.I.E.L.D., creyendo que no los mandaría a terrenos donde pudieran perder. _Fallaron_ —

—Miss Potts—

—¿Cuánto es su alcance dentro de los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D.?—

María parpadeo, confundida: —¿Cómo?—

—Sus permisos, ¿son completos o restringidos?— repitió, notando el gesto inseguro de la mujer, haciéndola sonreír con sorna —. Restringidos— no pregunto —. ¿Nunca se ha preguntado por qué? Es una de las agentes de mayor confianza, la de mayor rango, la mano derecha de Fury ¿cierto? Y aun así tiene restricciones en los archivos— casi con burla había expuesto su punto de vista, provocando una mueca en la mujer parada tras el escritorio.

—¿Qué insinúa?— con un tono más brusco, Hill no estuvo segura de querer saber el camino de todo ese dialogo.

Virginia pareció notarlo, encogiéndose de hombros como si restara importancia al asunto, con aquella postura tan relajada e indiferente que no daba señal alguna de estar cometiendo algún tipo de grave acusación. A pesar de que María así lo sentía: —Infórmese, agente Hill— volviendo su atención al escritorio, pareció dar por zanjado el tema —. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante— agrego cuando la agente parecía dispuesta a abandonar la oficina.

Para tranquilidad de María, tal vez, Virginia no pudo notar su expresión consternada y alterada al momento que abandono la oficina.

—FRIDAY—

— _¿Si, Miss Potts?—_ atendiendo al llamado, la IA se hizo escuchar en la oficina una vez más.

—¿Todo listo?— pregunto cuándo, acercándose al niño que aún permanecía distraído con sus juguetes, sintió la puerta abrirse una vez más.

— _Así es. Llevan esperándola durante 3 minutos_ —

—Muy bien, avisa que voy en camino— ordeno al tomar en brazos al pequeño cuando una mujer se acercó hasta su lugar, estirando los brazos para tomar al infante —. Cuídalo bien, ya puedes empezar a cambiarlo. Todo tiene que estar listo pronto. No quiero fallos—

—Como ordene, Miss Potts— con un asentimiento de cabeza, tomando con cuidado al niño que se le fue entregado, la dama se apartó para permitir el camino a la CEO —. La estaremos esperando en el departamento—

—Muchas gracias, _Sharon_ — con burla y diversión, Virginia dio una última mirada a la ex agente antes de retirarse de la oficina.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 10:06 hora local._

Con los pasos de la mujer directo al pequeño escenario en la gran sala, el silencio se fue extendiendo con solo las cámaras intentando captar cada efímero momento que, en solo instantes, estarían invadiendo cada medio de comunicación electrónico y, en la tarde, cada diario o revista de nivel mundial. Tomando asiento frente a ellos, con una expresión que nadie supo interpretar, Virginia se tomó unos cortos minutos antes de aclararse la garganta para comenzar.

—Buenos días a todos, agradezco su presencia dado el corto plazo de aviso— las cámaras no parecieron cesar su trabajo, así como los susurros que se iban alzando por la sala —. Los he reunido en esa ocasión para un tema que, en lo personal, no hubiera querido que llegara. Como muchos ya sabrán, Anthony se integró a los _Avengers_ como un apoyo en su causa de mayor relevancia, puesto que fueron los causantes de los trágicos sucesos en su vida— se relamió los labios, observando las hojas entre sus manos, sin mostrar la inseguridad que tenía para continuar.

»—Sin embargo los motivos que nos tienen hoy aquí son para dar la noticia más difícil en la historia de _Stark Industries_ — encuadrando los hombros, reconociendo rostros en la gran conferencia de prensa, Virginia se preparó para dar una noticia que no deseaba tener como cierta —. Anthony Edward Stark, único hijo del matrimonio de Howard y María Stark, fue declarado muerto por la entidad de S.H.I.E.L.D. el pasado viernes 13 en una fallida misión de reconocimiento a las instalaciones de HYDRA que, el mismo Anthony, había logrado encontrar luego de su investigación—

Las cámaras y preguntas saltaron, con los periodistas exigiendo respuestas, detalles, explicaciones, con ese revoltoso método en el que nadie podía comprender ni siquiera sus propias palabras. Entre la multitud, con gesto duro, María Hill apretó sus manos en puños por la impotencia y el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas. No era un secreto para nadie que el público apoyaba firmemente la figura de Anthony Stark, que habían avalado ‒ _con inseguridad_ ‒ su integración a los _Avengers_ , mucho menos que una noticia así recorrería el mundo en solo minutos. Y María comprendía muy bien hacia donde se dirigían las cosas, el acusado que sería señalado por el público apenas las palabras de Virginia fueran publicadas.

Porque era S.H.I.E.L.D. el que había asegurado la protección a Anthony desde un principio.

—No se responderán preguntas— aclaro Virginia desde su lugar, con su mirada encontrándose con la de María, al otro lado de la sala —. _Stark Industries_ no retira el apoyo a los _Avengers_ , por el contrario, Anthony confiaba ciegamente en que ellos podrían cumplir la misión de eliminar a HYDRA— con un suspiro, nadie supo con exactitud lo que debía esperarse de la mujer en ese momento —. Pese a todo _Stark Industries_ tiene un heredero, legitimo, de la familia Stark. Anthony nombro, tiempo antes de su presunta muerte, a Peter Benjamín Stark como el único heredero de la familia en caso de su ausencia— guardo silencio por unos cortos minutos, acomodando las hojas a su alcance.

» — _Stark Industries_ mantendrá tres días de luto por la perdida, empezando desde hoy. Muchas gracias por su presencia este día, y agradeceremos aún más que eviten las excesivas preguntas sobre las circunstancias. Lo que se ha dicho aquí hoy es toda la información que la entidad conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. nos ha extendido sobre lo sucedido con Anthony— con pose firma, Virginia se levantó de su lugar para dar por finalizada la rueda de prensa —. Agradecemos también a quienes han entregado su apoyo a la familia. Lo que queda de esta— murmuro para el final.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado de Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: Ex #2 Base Principal de HYDRA._

 _Hora: 17:41 hora local._

—¿Muerto?— su voz salió en un jadeo, sin poder contener la sorpresa.

La pantalla principal de la sala mostro el momento en que Virginia Potts, actual CEO de _Stark Industries_ , abandonaba la sala de conferencias sin responder las preguntas de los medios, siendo custodiada por hombres de seguridad para una salida pacífica. Preguntas parecían ser lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras la reportera daba las especificaciones sobre las últimas noticias entregadas, una para la que ninguno había estado preparado. Barnes inspiro hondo, tanto como le fuera posible, controlando su gesto como un soldado entrenado para cualquier circunstancia, a pesar de que la sorpresa e incredulidad no lo habían permitido pensar con claridad. No era algo sin importancia, no era una noticia que podían dejar a la ligera, porque así como afectaba a los medios, podía afectarle a ellos. Y podía haber notado, en medio del discurso, la clara acusación hacia la entidad de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Apago el televisor cuando los periodistas empezaron a especular, lanzando las críticas hacia la entidad que, presumía, era para la seguridad general.

—¿Crees que este muerto?— Rumlow se había mantenido calmado durante todo momento, con su mirada aun fija en el aparto ya apagado, como si las imágenes aun estuvieran presentes, como si analizara realmente lo que había sucedido.

Barnes se encogió de hombros: —No hay forma de estar seguro, ya has escuchado a Visión, HYDRA se ha estado moviendo mucho este tiempo—

—¿Y lo encontraron? ¿Tan fácil? No han identificado infiltrados, pero si lo han encontrado— no se le notaba convencido, y James podía comprender los motivos.

—Así son las cosas, lo saben— Pietro, acercándose hasta su posición, no oculto la sonrisa burlona hacia ambos hombres.

—¿No te vas a poner a llorar por los rincones, mocoso?—

James suspiro, sin sorprenderse por la respuesta de Rumlow: —No es momento de discutir—

—Eso díselo a tu noviecito, es quien ha empezado a molestar— se quejó el menor, de brazos cruzados, con una mueca de burla hacia el mayor de los soldados, quien le gruño en respuesta.

—Te estas ganando una buena paliza, maldito mocoso. Y ahora no hay nadie que pueda defenderte— amenazo con sus manos hechas puños, listos para estrellarse contra el más joven.

—Ponle un dedo encima, Rumlow, y te hare conocer el infierno entre mis manos— intervino una cuarta voz, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Anthony se hizo ver en la sala, con pasos lentos y seguros, con una sonrisa entre sus labios que ocultaba perfectamente la burla y la amenaza de sus palabras anteriores. Sus ojos brillaron, refulgiendo en un azul artificial que mostraba la voracidad de sus palabras, logrando detener cualquier intento en los presentes. A su lado, con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa ocultándose entre sus labios, Wanda tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de Rumlow cuando logro reconocerlo. El silencio se había extendido en la sala luego de las palabras de Anthony, cuando este se acercó hasta donde estaban reunidos, sin amedrentarse u avergonzarse por las miradas que los soldados le lanzaban como si vieran un fantasma.

—¿Qué sucede, caballeros? ¿Vieron un fantasma?— se burló, como si realmente no hubieran pasado meses desde que estuvo frente a ellos.

—¡ _Mamm_! (*)— Pietro fue el primero en reaccionar, con una naturalidad inigualable, había recorrido la poca distancia que lo separaba del castaño —. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Has traído regalos?—

Anthony rio, sin poder evitarlo: —Por supuesto que traje regalos, a ti y tu hermana. Steve ya debe haber mandado a alguien para que los sacara del auto. Italia es un lugar fantástico, tendremos que ir en una oportunidad— la pellirroja pareció interesada, manteniéndose a un lado del castaño —. Tal vez ya estén en su habitación. También hay un paquete extra para su nuevo trabajo, anden, vayan a ver— los incentivó, con un movimiento de sus manos, luego de haber revuelto el cabello del gemelo mayor —. Recuerden que Steve luego se pone insoportable por los retrasos—

—Siempre lo hace— intervino la menor, alejándose junto a su hermano como se lo habían pedido.

Anthony solo rio, volviendo su atención a los dos soldados que no le habían apartado la mirada en ningún momento: —¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Sé que soy perfecto, pero no necesitan—

—Se supone que estabas muerto— interrumpió Rumlow, con una mueca que no supo contener, apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos —. ¿Qué demonios es lo que tenían planeado ustedes dos?— exigió saber, con un gesto duro en sus facciones.

Anthony inclino su rostro por un momento, entrecerrando la mirada como si recapacitara en la respuesta que debería dar, aunque esta nunca llego. El silencio se prolongó, cada uno sumido en un mutismo que parecía delatar a grandes voces lo que por su mente transitaba. Barnes, luego de tantos años tratando con ellos, podía ver fácilmente que las cosas se habían entretejido para ese instante exacto, y que lo que habían estado escuchando solo eran verdades a medias, aunque también asumía que con la presencia del castaño ahí, las cosas se aclararían con mayor rapidez. Y aunque Rumlow entendía eso perfectamente, la molestia no parecía menguar en sus facciones, molesto por no haber sido informado correctamente, por haber trabajado con datos a medias. Anthony finalmente sonrió, travieso y divertido como ambos le recordaban, mientras los finos dedos del genio tomaban los lentes oscuros que colgaban del cuello de su camisa.

—J, amigo, ¿está todo listo?— pregunto, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra del mayor.

— _Mr. Rogers los está esperando, los datos ya han sido cargados_ — respondió, mientras una nueva puerta era abierta en la sala, diferente a la que habían usado los gemelos, para dar una clara orden o sugerencia de moverse hasta la sala de reuniones.

En la sala, Steve ya los esperaba sentado en su lugar, con la mirada fija en las pantallas que iban pasando con la información importante, algunas superponiéndose sobre otras para luego permitir acceso a las anteriores, cuando información aún más valiosa llegaba. Visión, sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa, parecía demasiado concentrado en teclear alguna clase de comando que permitiera la entrada a los archivos necesarios para la reunión. Barnes y Rumlow se movieron con rapidez para tomar sus lugares, ambos haciendo a un lado cualquier curiosidad o estupor, sabiendo que las respuestas llegarían en su momento, por labios del propio rubio, el que los había reunido ahí. Steve tenía una forma particular de llevar las cosas, de planear y moverse, un estratega por naturaleza, que aunque no lo aparentaba, parecía tener en su mente desarrollándose una gran cantidad de planes diferentes. Aun cuando su expresión se mantuviera aburrida mientras examinaba las pantallas frente a él.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— fue lo único que pregunto, recibiendo solo una risa de Anthony cuando este se acercó, sentándose directamente sobre su regazo, acomodándose con suma naturalidad.

—Nada importante, solo me aseguraba que Rumlow no iniciara una infantil pelea con mi bebé—

Un gruñido se hizo escuchar en la sala, logrando que Steve levantara la mirada de la pantalla para ver al soldado, casi burlándose al curvar una de sus cejas: —¿Y? ¿Nos darás una explicación?— exigió con tono duro, con una expresión que ya mostraba su molestia.

—¿Explicación? ¿Qué explicación es la que esperas, Rumlow?— acomodándose en su lugar, rodando con una de sus manos el cuerpo del más joven, quien se había entretenido en el escritorio, sobre la computadora para poder trabajar junto a Visión —. Creo haberlo explicado desde un inicio—

Finalmente, Barnes rio, haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla: —¿Así que era eso? ¿Tú lo habías ayudado a salir?— no necesito respuesta para sus preguntas —. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo esto?— quiso saber, con una expresión más relajada.

—El objetivo era este— intervino Anthony, mucho antes de que Steve pudiera dar respuesta, terminando de teclear los comandos —. Saluda, preciosa—

— _Buenas tardes, Messrs_ — resonó una voz femenina, muy similar a la de J.A.R.V.I.S., que logró captar la atención de todos los presentes _—. Me presento, soy FRIDAY, #2 IA creada por Mr. Stark, a sus servicios_ —

—Muy bien— sonriendo, Anthony dejo los controles para poder hablar directamente con Visión —. ¿Puedes encargarte desde aquí, Vis?—

El androide sonrió, con sus manos aun sobre las pantallas frente a él: —Un acceso completo y limpio, tendré lo necesario en solo unos minutos— aseguro, mientras nuevas pantallas se extendían frente a él —. Wanda y Pietro están listos para salir— agrego, metiéndose de lleno en su trabajo.

—¿Hacia dónde van los mocosos?— cuestiono Rumlow, que parecía ya un poco más calmado, a pesar de la mueca que aún se mantenía entre sus labios.

—#1 Base Principal de HYDRA— minutos de silencio transcurrieron, en los que Steve aparto la mirada de la pantalla para notar las expresiones de los presentes, esperando una mejor respuesta —. Servirán de apoyo para los _Avengers_ , cuando vayan—

—¿Cómo estás seguro que irán?— Barnes, tal vez escéptico, no había ocultado su curiosidad.

—Lo harán— aseguro Anthony, interviniendo en la conversación con una sonrisa de medio lado —. Tengo que preparar lo necesario para lo que falta— parándose de su lugar, acomodando su ropa, solo volvió a inclinarse para robarle un beso al rubio —. Todos deberían estar haciendo lo mismo, tienen nuevos uniformes que ponerse, así que andando. No tenemos todo el día—

—Ya casi termina el día—

—No me hagas empezar, Rogers. Tú eres el primero que debería moverse— asevere al apuntarlo con un dedo, logrando risas en los demás presentes —. El resto no se salva. Brock, Bucky, muévanse, tienen que cambiarse. En dos horas tenemos que salir—

—¿Y por qué debería seguir tus ordenes?— molesto el mayor, acomodándose en su lugar a pesar de que Barnes se había parado para evitar hacer el proceso más largo.

Anthony se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca entre sus labios: —Steve—

—Mueve el culo, Rumlow. Antes de que yo te haga moverlo— ordeno el rubio, para satisfacción del castaño cuando el soldado gruño para salir de la sala junto a su pareja.

—¿Debería ir yo también?— apenas apartando la mirada de las pantallas, Visión busco una respuesta en las facciones de Anthony, quien ya lograba hacer levantar a Steve de su lugar.

—No te preocupes, Vis. Ya te pase los esquemas, ¿cierto?— el androide asintió —. Solo asegúrate de estar listo para el momento, ¿de acuerdo? FRIDAY, prepara el baño— ordeno, llevándose al rubio fuera de la sala para ir directo a las habitaciones que les correspondía.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Condado de Cork, Irlanda._

 _Ciudad: Millstreet._

 _Localización: Ex #2 Base Principal de HYDRA._

 _Hora: 17:58 hora local._

 _« El silencio les rodeo, los envolvió, con sus cuerpos intentando recuperar el ritmo normal en su respiración. Agitados, sudorosos y exhaustos, envueltos entre las sabanas y sus brazos, pegándose al cuerpo de su amante como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ninguno considero necesario soltar palabras, demasiado acostumbrados a la compañía del contrario como para necesitar llenar el vacío que, para ese punto, solo resultaba un arrullo en medio de la oscuridad de un tiempo que no se sabía diferenciar entre el día de la noche. Steve suspiro, acomodándose una vez más en la cama, rodeando con su brazo el cuerpo del menor que, apoyado sobre su pecho, parecía mucho más perdido en sus pensamientos de lo usual. Bajo la mirada, queriendo ver la expresión que siempre ocultaba algún desentrañable secreto que le gustaba explorar, encontrando solo el vacío de la concentración._

— _¿Steve?— lo llamo, luego de minutos en que se perdieron en sus pensamientos, con un tono ausente. Un sonido de que le estaban escuchando le hizo continuar —. ¿Cuánto crees que dure?—_

 _Steve abrió los ojos, que en algún momento cerro: —¿A qué te refieres?— aunque lo sabía, quería retrasar el momento de la respuesta._

— _Lo nuestro— confirmo, separándose para encontrarse con los ojos azules que parecieron brillar en la oscuridad —. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensándolo. Tarde o temprano se cansaran, ¿no lo crees?—_

 _Steve no respondió, dejando que el castaño se moviera cuando se separó, dándole la espalda para ver directamente a la pared del lado contrario. Ninguno hablo, minutos transcurrieron con las ideas flotando, con las palabras aumentando de peso a medida que iban formando nuevas suposiciones en sus mentes, dándoles así el peso de una realidad que habían esquivado de forma inconsciente. Anthony llevaba razón, el rubio así lo sabía. HYDRA no toleraría demasiado todo aquello, su relación no los beneficiaba, por mucho que le intentaran encontrar el punto bueno. ¿Cuánto duraría realmente? Llevaba demasiado y, estaba seguro, tarde o temprano todo terminaría por explotar. Ya lo hizo una vez, sobrepasando limites que nadie había marcado pero que sabían que existía, ¿qué los detendría de hacerlo una vez más?_

— _¿Tienes ambiciones, Steve?—_

— _¿Qué tipo de ambiciones?— replico, moviéndose hasta rodear el cuerpo más joven una vez más, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro desnudo. Sus miradas no volvieron a encontrarse, pero sabían que tenían la atención del contrario en su totalidad._

 _Anthony relamió sus labios antes de responder: —Todas— respondió, con una inseguridad mezclándose en su voz —. De poder, de posición, riquezas, de todo—_

— _¿Tú las tienes?— quiso saber, sin responder, intentando recordar algún momento en el que el menor pudiera haber tenido ese tipo de intenciones, de haberlas mostrado, expresado de alguna forma. No hubo nada en su memoria._

— _Nadie se enfrenta a quien tiene el poder— con un encogimiento de hombros, Steve comprendió el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de su pareja —. Si los tienes, te siguen, te obedecen—_

— _También te enfrentan, lo sabes— se inclinó, queriendo ver su expresión aun en medio de la oscuridad —. El poder atrae enemigos, los incentiva, los crea—_

— _Entonces te haces del poder de tus enemigos, ¿no?— finalmente volteo la mirada, enfrentándose a su pareja. Minutos pasaron, mirándose fijamente, esperando encontrar la respuesta en los ojos que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad —. Si aparecen enemigos, simplemente tomas el poder para que te obedezcan, para que te sigan o para eliminarlos, ¿cierto?—_

 _Steve dudo, sintiendo que quien hablaba en ese momento no era más que un niño exponiendo la lógica más básica y acertada, la más cruda y franca que su mente pudo haber formulado en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación sellada por fuera. Quiso reír, cuando una de sus manos subió hacia el rostro de su amante, queriendo asegurarse que las facciones correspondían al joven de 18 y no de 10, que hace tanto ha conocido._

— _Es cierto— corroboro al fin, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos la sensación de piel contra piel —. El poder te da esa oportunidad—_

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tomas?— suspiro, antes de que una sonrisa se formara entre sus labios, que no pudo ser vista en la oscuridad —. Para nunca separarnos—_

 _Steve no reacciono con la debida rapidez, atinando a dejar salir solo una risa baja de entre sus labios, inclinándose una vez más sobre el más joven: —Porque aún no me lo has pedido—_

 _No hubo más tiempo para respuestas. Las puertas de la habitación fueron súbitamente abiertas, dejando pasar la potente luz del exterior que encegueció a los amantes, quienes apenas lograron escuchar las voces, las ordenes que les exigían volver a sus puestos, abandonar esa burbuja en la que se habían sumido solo un par de horas. Y era momento de su realidad, de su trabajo, de su labor. Anthony solo pudo dar una mirada más hacia el rubio, antes de ser llevado por los soldados, mientras Steve resistía el impulso de retenerlo a su lado, aun contra las órdenes._

 _A veces olvidaban, en medio de su compañía, que tenía las horas contadas. »_

—Anthony—

El aludido se sobresaltó, apartando la mirada de la pantalla de computadora para ver al rubio salir del baño. Steve le analizo desde su posición, con una toalla aun sobre su cabeza, secando los cabellos que dejaban caer gotas por su rostro, que continuaban un recorrido por su cuello, pecho y espalda. Anthony sonrió, como si por su mente no hubiera pensamientos que lo dejaron en un estado ausente por el tiempo que le tomo a su pareja darse un baño, parándose de su lugar para acercarse al rubio, tomando la toalla que tenía sobre su cabeza.

—Te tardaste— regaño, con un tono divertido y burlón, haciendo un gesto de que se acercara a la cama, en donde ya estaba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No te vi muy interesado en la hora hace un momento— replico, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tomando la ropa que había a un extremo —. ¿Qué te tenia distraído?

—

—Eso crees tú— se defendió, comenzando a secar los cabellos rubios del mayor, sin hacer gestos que pudieran delatarle —. Solo revisaba que Wanda y Pietro hubieran salido sin retrasos de la base, J.A.R.V.I.S. está cuidando su rumbo—

—¿Visión no?—

Anthony rio, sin poder evitarlo: —No, esta entretenido con FRIDAY. Revisan los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D., esperando encontrar algo más útil—

—Creí que habías traído todo— replico, levantando la mirada cuando el menor aparto la toalla. Anthony no respondió, dando solo medio paso tras para darle espacio a su pareja de cambiarse.

—Traje lo necesario para el momento, eran muchos archivos. Revise la mayor parte— aclaro.

—¿Qué tanto es eso?—

—85%, tal vez— se encogió de hombros, esperando alguna respuesta del mayor, pero solo recibió un asentimiento vago.

» —Lo hubiera revisado todo, pero me distraje— agrego, como una aclaración no exigida, que le gano la mirada del rubio mientras se vestía.

—¿Cuáles fueron los motivos de tu distracción?—

Anthony tardo un minuto para responder: —Peter— Steve le miró fijamente, deteniendo sus acciones, esperando una explicación más amplia que un simple nombre —. ¿Sabías que HYDRA experimentaba en niños? En la base de Woodinville, ¿lo sabias?—

—No—

—Lo hacen— se cruzó de brazos, esperando una reacción mayor en su pareja —. Algunos eran sacados de orfanatos, otros secuestrados. La mayoría de familias de pocos recursos— hizo un gesto, tomando asiento en la cama cuando el mayor se levantó —. ¿No dirás nada?—

—¿Qué esperas que diga?— volvió a verlo, notando la mueca en las facciones del más joven —. No sabía de las experimentaciones, pero tú y yo sabemos de la falta de escrúpulos en HYDRA. ¿Realmente te sorprende lo que hicieron?— Anthony no supo replicar, desviando la mirada —. ¿Qué hay de los niños?—

—Volvieron de donde fueron extraídos. Al menos la mayoría— se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con un bufido brotando de sus labios —. Los que estaban en situación de calle fueron llevados a un orfanato. Estaban registrándolos, la última vez que supe algo—

Steve asintió, entrecerrando la mirada: —¿Adoptaste a uno de los niños?—

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

—No sacarías el tema sin una razón, Tony— aclaro, anudando la corbata de su traje —. ¿Entonces? ¿Peter es uno de esos niños?—

—Es más especial que todos ellos— explico con rapidez, volviendo su atención al rubio, quien le miro con una ceja en alto —. No estaba en los registros. Su nombre no era más que un estúpido número. Fue— dudo —. Fue producto de una modificación genética en estado fetal—

Si dijera que estaba sorprendido, Steve estaría diciendo la mentira más grande y estúpida de su vida. Resistió el impulso de sonreír, desviando la mirada del menor: —¿Sin familia o asentamientos anteriores?— quiso asegurarse, tomando el saco de su traje. Anthony negó, finalmente sentándose en la cama —. ¿Cuántos años tiene?—

—Cuatro años—

—¿Dónde está ahora?— extendió su mano, esperando que Anthony la tomara para poder levantarse de la cama.

—Con Virginia— desvió la mirada un momento, sabiendo que Steve esperaba que continuara —. Sé que por el momento está bien. Quería decírtelo antes de presentártelo. En realidad los papeles de adopción ya están hechos pero, ya sabes, tú y yo—

Steve le interrumpió, tomándolo del mentón para unir sus labios en un beso que ninguno rechazaría: —Así que, ¿esta es tu forma de hacerme padre?— Anthony rio, inclinándose una vez más hacia el rubio.

—Tú ya eres padre— replico.

—Esos niños ni siquiera me respetan— pareció una queja, pero las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos no eran más que de la más pura diversión —. Deberías dejar de influenciarlos—

—¿Por qué? Es divertido— se defendió, dejándose rodear por los brazos del mayor —. Además, son adolescentes, es normal que no respeten la _autoridad_ —

—Muy gracioso— ironizo, provocando más risas en el moreno —. Andando, todavía tenemos trabajos. Y al parecer, un niño al cual pasar a buscar—

—Hey, nada de niño, su nombre es Peter— replico, siguiendo al rubio fuera de la habitación —. Es adorable, te enamoraras apenas lo veas. Es una pequeña bolita de ternura que dan ganas de abrazarla con todas tus fuerzas— agrego, con una sonrisa que a Steve se le antojo divertida.

—Entonces será muy parecido a ti— molesto, consiguiendo solo quejas del genio, que lograron escucharse por todo el pasillo.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 05:58 hora local._

Fury había dado la orden durante la madrugada, desplegando los preparativos para una nueva misión del grupo que se hacían llamar _Avengers_. La información que Virginia había dejado, de parte de Anthony, había permanecido archivado por al menos un día completo. Fury no había querido cometer errores que condenaron al resto del equipo, corroborando cada dato que se había extendido del informe, comenzando con la posición y concluyendo con la seguridad desplegada alrededor del complejo. Corroborar la información era solo un seguro antes de enviar a los _héroes del mundo_ a una batalla que, sin la debida preparación, solo sería una sentencia de muerte. Y ahora, cuando los grupos de reconocimiento habían regresado, se dio la orden a los a _vengers_ de prepararse para la misión que, si todo salía según lo planeado, daría por finalizado con uno de sus principales enemigos.

—¿Estas lista?—

Natasha desvía su atención del hangar hasta su compañero. Clint no la observaba a ella, aun atento a los agentes moverse de un lado a otro, preparándose como si una guerra estuviera a punto de ser desplegada, y tal vez no era muy alejado de la realidad: —¿Qué te hace creer que no?— replico, queriendo disimular el tono defensivo que surgió.

Una mirada fue lo único que intercambiaron como una respuesta muda a esa pregunta que se perdió entre las ordenes que los agentes recibían para comenzar su labor. Ninguno de los miembros había podido omitir la opresión en el vientre cuando la noticia se les fue dada, cuando los detalles fueron expuestos sobre una mesa con un puesto vacío, al que se habían acostumbrado a ver ocupado. Tenían una trayectoria ya planeada, atravesando una vez más el océano atlántico que tan desagradables recuerdos les traía, con un amargo sabor de boca que no eran capaces de apartar. Natasha no tuvo que preguntar, y Clint no necesito agregar más, porque ambos ya sabían que la única razón por la que aun permanecían decididos en ese trabajo iba mucho más allá de simple sentimiento del deber.

—Agente Hill— saludo Barton cuando María se acercó hasta su posición, con unos papeles que, ambos espías, sabían que se trataba de los últimos detalles de la misión.

—Ya está todo listo. Deberían comenzar a abordar— notifico, entregándoles los papeles restantes —. Agregamos reemplazos de sus armas, por si llega a surgir un altercado—

—¿Repuestos?— Barton no parecía del todo convencido con la información, principalmente porque nunca les habían notificado de tales reemplazos.

—Anthony dejo reservas de sus armas. Dijo que eran los más expuestos en una pelea, así que se aseguró de que no estuvieran tan— dudo, haciendo un gesto.

—¿Expuestos?— completo la pelirroja, con una mueca que simulaba una divertida sonrisa entre sus labios —. Creí que con los trajes ya había hecho suficiente. Fury no informo los extras—

—No lo sabía— repuso la agente, ganándose la atención de los espías —. Virginia los envió poco después, dijo que podrían serles útiles. Supongo que aún conservan el apoyo de _Stark Industries_ —

Natasha no obvio el tono irónico y, tal vez, oscuro con el que María había soltado sus palabras: —No lo esperaba luego de su comunicado—

—Creo que nadie lo esperaba— agrego Barton, colocando la flecha con la que jugaba en el carcaj —. Te espero en el Quinjet— agrego hacia la pelirroja, alejándose hacia la nave que se preparaba para salir.

María dio un último vistazo hacia donde Barton se fue, volviendo su atención a la pelirroja: —Tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió en un tono bajo que la mujer no supo reconocer.

—Por supuesto— dudo un instante, dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor antes de acercarse a María, bajando la voz al hablar —. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto rara—

—Sí, sí— asintió, con un gesto entre sus labios que quiso simular una sonrisa —. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza en este último tiempo— intento explicarse, sin poder mantener la mirada de la pelirroja —. No te preocupes, debes concentrarte en la misión—

—María— asevero, logrando la atención de la mujer, quien resistió el impulso de encogerse en su lugar —. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?— intento calmarla, con una mano sobre su brazo, con una suave presión en un mensaje que solo ellas podrían comprender.

Hill asintió una vez más, con su mano apretando la contraria: —Aquí los esperamos—

Natasha asintió, con una sonrisa entre sus labios que pocos eran capaces de ver, alejándose de la mujer cuando el ultimo llamado fue hecho. Hill suspiro, con ese amargo sabor de boca que en los últimos días no la habían dejado tranquila, una incomodidad latente que le cultivaba ideas cada vez más peligrosas, con raíces tomando cada efímero pensamiento que cruzara por su mente. Desde el día que hablo con Virginia las cosas no habían dejado de darle vuelta, las posibilidades se habían alzado y entretejido para no dejarla tranquila aun cuando intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, aun cuando observaba al líder, hombre que había seguido ciegamente durante años. Y ahora solo sentía la duda nublando su juicio hasta el punto de la desesperación. ¿Qué fue lo que Virginia quiso decirle? ¿Qué quiso darle a entender? ¿Qué podría saber esa mujer que ella no? Y pensó, en algún remoto momento de soledad, que Anthony pudo encontrar algo que no logro dar a conocer con la suficiente anticipación pero de ser así ¿Qué tanto se involucraba a S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿A Fury? ¿Él era parte de algo de lo que nadie tenía conocimiento?

—Agente Hill—

María se sobresaltó, alzando la mirada hacia el hombre que, con su único ojo, parecía analizar cada una de sus reacciones y movimientos. Se obligó a calmarse, encuadrando los hombros: —Mr—

—¿Tiene todo listo?— exigió, en un tono que demostraba el interés por una distracción impropia de la mujer.

—Está todo listo. Tengo a un grupo monitoreando el recorrido del equipo— extendió hacia el hombre los papeles que corroboraban sus palabras.

—Acompáñelos. Asegure de que no cometan fallos, agente— ordeno, solo dando una mirada rápida a los papales, volviendo su atención a la mujer —. Si algo se mueve a tres kilómetros a la redonda alrededor del Quinjet quiero saberlo. Y quiero estar seguro de que tendremos lo necesario para respaldarlos—

María se obligó a mantener su temple, asintiendo solo una última vez antes de retirarse. Una sensación de alivio fue difícil de obviar, sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de estar a cargo de la protección general del Quinjet en tanto llegaba hasta el punto de misión, sabía que una vez ingresaran a los terrenos de Sokovia perderían jurisdicción y cualquier intervención de su parte podría ser el inicio de una confrontación innecesaria. En especial cuando sabían que HYDRA estaba en ese pequeño y pobre país que parecía pender del hilo de la suerte. Solo tenían una oportunidad, una en la que no se podían permitir fallar, en la que depositaron mucho más que su esfuerzo y entusiasmo. Y a pesar de todo, María no podía dejar atrás la inseguridad que le hacía dudar de los motivos que guiaban a tales peleas, intentando aferrarse a las doctrinas que le fueron inculcadas desde que tuvo memoria.

—Quiero ojos en todas partes, los _Avengers_ son nuestra prioridad. No podemos permitir que nada les suceda— ordeno al grupo de hombres y mujeres, no mayores a 15, que monitoreaban desde satélites y naves de investigación la trayectoria que los héroes recorrían.

En la pantalla principal, la que María no había dejado de ver con atención, se proyectaba la imagen directa del Quinjet sobrevolando finalmente el océano atlántico. Y estaba segura que más de uno en esa sala tenía el corazón en manos cuidando cada efímero detalle, cada pulgada de territorio marítimo en busca de algún movimiento extraño. Los recuerdos de la fallida última misión no había abandonado la mente de ningún miembro de SHIELD, con esa culpa que los impulsaba a mejorar, a enfrentarse con un trabajo que requería más que simple resistencia física. Los mapas fueron desplegados, las marcas del territorio que el Quinjet tenía incorporado para llegar a los territorios europeos, así como el recorrido por los territorios aéreos que concedieron su permiso para su paso hasta llegar a Sokovia.

—¿Alguna noticia?— cuestiono a uno de los agentes más cercanos a su posición, a pesar de que la información estaba extendida en las inmensas pantallas frente a ellos.

—Nada por el momento, todo se mantiene en orden. Estamos extendiendo la red de seguridad d kilómetros a la redonda— explico mientras las pantallas continuaban los recorridos alrededor del Quinjet —. Estimamos su tiempo de vuelo a 1 hora con 32 minutos— agrego, tal vez intuyendo que era información necesaria para la mujer.

—Manténganme informada— pidió, desviando su mirada a una cabina contigua a la sala donde se mantenía con los demás agentes.

Apenas recibió la confirmación María se alejó con paso lento, con una naturalidad que ningún agente tomo como extraña, hasta llegar a la cabina que, a diferencia de la sala, contaba con un tamaño más reducido. Solo era una computadora base la que había en la pequeña habitación, los materiales para una única persona en el trabajo, algo que supo aprovechar mientras tecleaba las direcciones y claves que se sabía de memoria. La conversación con Virginia pareció reproducirse en el fondo de su mente, incitándola a ir hasta el fondo de la información que S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía entre sus computadoras. Pero como bien sabia, y la CEO intuyo, tenía accesos restringidos.

— _Agente Hill, no cuenta con la autorización para acceder a estos archivos—_ notifico FRIDAY, que desde que Anthony la había instalado se había convertido en un seguro que triplicaba la ya tenida por S.H.I.E.L.D. — _. ¿Debo considerar notificar al director Fury para que le conceda el acceso?_ —

—No— y maldijo, sintiendo su voz temblar —. FRIDAY, tal vez esto vaya contra tus protocolos, pero necesito acceso a los archivos. Es urgente— pidió, casi en un tono de ruego que cualquiera pudo notar.

La IA no respondió de forma inmediata, haciendo temer a la agente de que podría llegar a ser delatada: _—¿Este interés se debe a la conversación mantenía con Miss Potts?—_ María tardo un minuto completo en poder responder.

—Una parte, sí—

— _Puedo concederle solo un tiempo limitado_ — explico finalmente, casi provocando un suspiro de alivio en la mujer _—. Pasado ese tiempo tendré que notificar al director Fury de sus actividades_ —

—¿De cuánto es ese tiempo?—

— _5 minutos_ —

María lo pensó, con una mirada general al lugar en donde estaba, hacia la puerta de la sala, donde compañeros estaban sumidos en su trabajo de proteger a los _Avengers_ en el viaje a su misión: —Si lo hago antes de esos 5 minutos, nadie lo sabrá ¿cierto?— quiso corroborar, con sus dedos rosando las teclas frente a ella.

— _Correcto_ —

—Entonces adelante—

 _ **[—]**_

 _« Los gritos se alzaron, rasgando las gargantas de los infortunados seres condenados entre sus paredes, meros títeres dispensables puestos para controlar lo incontrolable. Los golpes, los gritos, los sollozos y las suplicas se alzaban como un cantico proferido desde las profundidades del infierno, el arrullo de los demonios incansables, insaciables, deseosos de ver arder el mundo colmado de pecados e inmundicia. Los últimos pisos de la base, desde el vigésimo tercero hasta el vigésimo primero no eran más que una grotesca escena sacada de la más inmunda y asquerosa obra hecha por manos humanas. Sangre y cuerpos eran dejados al paso de un soldado que no tenía misericordia, que no tenía un límite, que había sido doblegado y moldeado para no ser más que una criatura sin tacto o remordimientos a la hora de empuñar el arma contra el enemigo que le llegaba de frente._

 _Steve ni siquiera identifico los rostros que golpeaba, los cuerpos que su escudo empujaba, mucho menos las voces que a su alrededor se alzaban en ordenes que no le interesaba escuchar. Su mente no tenía un orden establecido, no había inicio y fin, no había razón más que el deseo más básico de avanzar. Sabía que tenía que avanzar, que no debía detenerse, que sus pies no tenían permitido quedarse atrás en aquella guerra que se desataba sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Palabras se mezclaban entre sus ideas, sus ojos iban y venían entre rostros que, inevitablemente, colocaba en una escena que no había presenciado. No recordaba cuando había llegado a la base, si hace días, minutos u horas, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento fue interceptado y en que forma la noticia se le fue dada._ _ **Anthony**_ _, ataque, heridas, operación, grave,_ _ **violación**_ _, abusos, golpes,_ _ **torturas**_ _. Eran las palabras que danzaban como una absurda y cruel treta en su contra. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a ver el rostro del soldado cuando termino de hablar, sintiendo el aliento faltarle al momento que tomo su escudo y arma, con sus pies moviéndose contra los soldados que pretendían detener sus pasos para, según ellos, mantenerlo alejado._

 _ **Mantenerlo alejado**_ _. Una cínica sonrisa se había formado entre sus labios por tan absurdas palabras, con su escudo alzándose ante el primero de la fila que se interponía en su camino. Y así todo había dado un inicio para el declive. Si su cuerpo estaba lastimado, si su costado dolía como el demonio, si por su rostro corría gotas de sangre que ya no sabía diferenciar si eran suyas o de otro, si entre sus labios se mantenía esa sonrisa que lanzaba escalofríos a aquel que le hiciera frente, si sus manos estaban cubiertas de la sangre de soldados que solo cumplían su cometido, si su mente formaba imágenes irreconocibles que solo lograban sumirlo en una miseria aún más grande. Si perdía la razón a cada paso que daba. Nada de eso importaba, ya no tenía un lugar de importancia en su mente, en sus pensamientos._

 _Anthony había sido su prioridad,_ _ **su única prioridad**_ _._

 _Los soldados a su alrededor aumentaban cada vez que avanzaba, cada vez que se acercaba hasta su objetivo, y se volvía más lento, más errático, más complicado avanzar. Se exigía, obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir avanzando como si de eso dependiera su vida ¿y por qué no ha de ser así? ¿Qué sabrían todos ellos que le rodeaban? ¿Qué podrían comprender si no son más que una insignificancia que no podría llegar a la sombra de lo que experimentaba? Porque su pecho dolía, se oprimía y su voz se atascaba en su garganta, incapaz de proferir sonidos coherentes. Porque su mente no era más que una vertiginosa lluvia de imágenes e ideas que lo dejaban en un limbo irreconocible, guiado por los instintos y la necesidad, sin razonamientos más básicos que los que su cuerpo ejecutaba casi por inercia. Cuerpos aumentaban a su alrededor, hombres caídos que solo hacían más difícil dar pasos hacia adelante, obligado a retroceder cuando las armas disparaban, cuando los cobardes le atacaban por la espalda, cuando los hipócritas se plantaban ante él para detenerlo. Y rio, con cinismo y soberbia por ver tan patético intento de detenerlo, preparando su escudo, alzándolo para golpear la cabeza que, estrellándose contra el suelo, daría el fin de una nueva vida. ¿Cuántos han muerto entre sus manos? Enemigos o amigos, no había nada de eso en ese momento, no había en su mente algo más que no fuera la mirada del hombre al que quería llegar._

— _Disparen— la orden fue dada y no hubo flanco libre del ataque._

 _Steve se quejó, en un gruñido ronco y ahogado, sujetando su costado, manteniendo el escudo en alto al intentar protegerse de los proyectiles. No tuvo que ver dos veces para saber que no eran simples balas las que era lanzadas desde todas las direcciones, mirando con odio al hombre que había dado la orden a un grupo de muñecos sin voluntad. Su cuerpo caía, perdía fuerzas, manteniéndose en pie por la voluntad y el orgullo que se negaba a dejar atrás. Apretó el agarre del escudo, uno que había recuperado del taller en donde lo habían estado modificando, uno que aún estaba en modificación pero no le importo. Lo lanzo con fuerza, firmeza, calculado casi a la perfecciona la trayectoria a pesar de su vista borrosa. Quejidos y golpes se hicieron escuchar, con cuerpos cayendo a la par que el suyo, que se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas, negándose a ceder con tanta facilidad. El dolor se hacía sentir como una punzada lejana, una que ignoraba pero seguía recordándole que estaba presente, que no se iría, que se hacía más grande._

— _Es suficiente, soldado—_

 _Gruño. No,_ _ **no era suficiente**_ _. Nunca sería suficiente. No hasta que tuviera entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Anthony, no hasta escucharlo decir su nombre, no hasta ver sus ojos. Nuevos disparos se hicieron escuchar, muchos de ellos dando de lleno con su cuerpo, inyectando sedantes que su organismo metabolizaba de forma acelerada, pero no la suficiente. Su mirada se fue perdiendo, obligándose a mantener la frente en alto, a ver el rostro del hombre que con pasos orgullosos se acercaba hasta su posición. Apretó en su mano el escudo, con su fuerza fallando, con su energía perdiéndose y sabía lo que de ahí sucedería. No era la primera vez, tal vez no la última. ¿Hace cuándo fue la última vez? La última vez que fue confinado como un maldito animal a jaulas que quería aparentar comodidad. Y aun así sonrió, sonrió con soberbia y burla, porque ese hombre que se acercaba había perdido mucho más de lo que él había perdido; pero al mismo tiempo había perdido tan poco. Ese sujeto había perdido hombres, cientos de sus hombres, que entre sus manos dejaron las manchas de su cuerpo y vidas; y aun así no se asemejaba al dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo en la preocupación e incertidumbre, en el odio y furia, en la desesperación y la frustración, la impotencia y la incapacidad._

— _¿Ya te has rendido, soldado?—_

 _Steve relamió sus labios, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre en su paladar, con la respiración trabajosa y su mirada perdiéndose en medio de una bruma negra a la que se negaba caer: —Nunca— respondió con una firmeza que no podía demostrar su estado._

 _Y solo fue un último movimiento, su brazo se alzó, con el escudo bien sujeto, lanzándolo contra el sujeto a solo unos pocos metros de su posición, con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Si le dio o no, no fue algo que alcanzo a ver, perdiendo la consciencia cuando las voces se alzaron con mayor fuerza, con manos tomando su cuerpo contra el suelo para contenerlo._

 _ **Anthony**_ _, fue su último pensamiento. »_

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Oficina principal, Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 06:35 hora local._

Cerro la puerta de su oficina, sintiendo solo por breves e insignificantes instantes la paz abordarle, solo antes de que la situación actual le golpeara con una fuerza tal que lo dejo en su lugar con su mente perdida entre las lagunas de sus pensamientos. Según el último informe del equipo, los _Avengers_ estaban a solo minutos de llegar hasta su destino, solo eran cuestiones de minutos hasta perderles completamente el rastro, quedando a la espera del anuncio de una victoria o una derrota, de una ganancia o una perdida que podía significar todo, no solo para ellos, sino para el mundo completo. Y se obligó a recordar, una vez más, que no había forma de fallar. Que los héroes habían ido preparados para cada posibilidad, que habían estado estudiando la información hasta llegar al punto de diseccionar cada frase con tal de evitar cualquier percance que provocara daños que nadie le volvería a perdonar.

Y aun así lo sentía insuficiente.

—¿Preocupado, Mr. Fury?—

La voz lo sobresalto, dándose vuelta en su lugar para identificar la figura que, sentada en la silla de su escritorio, no parecía más que una ilusión de mal gusto y pésima gracia. Porque era imposible, una blasfemia. Anthony Stark, el mismo sujeto que hace días dieron por muerto estaba ahí, sentado en la silla de su escritorio con un inmaculado traje blanco que resultaba sus facciones, con un porte tan tranquilo y seguro que lograba descolocar al director. Y el menor parecía notarlo, sonriendo con sorna al cruzar sus piernas en un movimiento lento, medido, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con una naturalidad que Fury no recordaba haberle visto. Ambos permanecieron en sus lugares, examinándose, observándose con un detenimiento que, Anthony estaba seguro, solo daba parecer que el mayor observaba un fantasma. Y tal vez así era.

—¿No habla, director?— se burló, acomodando con una de sus manos el saco blanco que completaba su traje, el cual descansaba sobre sus hombros —. ¿Acaso ha visto un fantasma?— agrego, con un brillo azul en sus ojos, tan artificial y vacío que Fury se obligó a reprimir el estremecimiento que amenazó con hacerse presente en su rostro.

Fury intento mantener la calma, dando la vuelta completa para quedar de frente al castaño, en una pose firme que ocultaba el desconcierto por la situación: —¿Tienes una explicación para estar aquí? ¿Y no perdido en el océano, como se supone?—

—¿Me quiere muerto, director?— Fury tomo a bien no responder la pregunta, provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en el menor —. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Me creerá si le digo que todo fue una emboscada de HYDRA y que solo fingí mi muerte para escapar?—

—No— Anthony hizo un gesto que pretendía ser molesto, aunque la diversión se mantuvo entre sus facciones.

—Qué poca confianza, ¿Por qué no ha de creerme?—

—¿Por qué habría de?— replico, observando con su único ojo al muchacho que, hacia solo semanas atrás, no era ni la sombra de quien ahora se sentaba en su escritorio con una actitud que se le hacía desconocida —. Y aunque fuera así, ¿Por qué no lo notificaste?—

Anthony pareció pensarlo, jugando con una de las plumas del escritorio: —¿Conoce la ambición, director Fury?—

—¿Es lo que te mueve?—

—No me respondió— sonrió, acomodándose en su lugar sin hacer caso a la dura mirada —. La ambición genera la necesidad de poder. El poder genera control. Y el control genera— pauso, observando al hombre —. ¿Qué general, director?— este no respondió, y Anthony no necesito señales para continuar —. Genera _libertad_ —

—¿Para quienes?— increpo con voz dura, apretando sus manos en puños.

—Para quienes estén dispuestos a obedecer—

—¿Eso es libertad? No es más que una cadena de oro—

El menor relamió sus labios, riendo con sorna: —No sabe lo que es una cadena de oro, director Fury— dejo caer la pluma, soltando un bufido —. Debería pensarlo bien. Quienes están dispuestos a obedecer simples y fáciles pautas tendrán la oportunidad de libertad, dentro de sus límites, para una vida plena. Tampoco se pide demasiado— inclino su rostro, con su mirada perdiéndose en algún punto de la habitación.

» —¿Quiere que le cuente un secreto, director Fury?— no recibió respuesta —. Qué bueno que no creyó mi historia—

—¿Cuál de las dos?— el menor le miro por un largo minuto, como si quisiera dejar en claro algo sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Creyó alguna?—

—Tal vez la primera, ahora veo que es falsa— repuso, sin amedrentarse por la mirada que parecía oscilar entre el azul artificial y el chocolate.

—Que ingenuo de su parte— murmuro, casi con burla —. Todo lo que le conté, es cierto. Solo no agregue detalles, no le di información que no necesitaba—

—¿Qué es lo que pretendías?—

—Probarlo. ¿Qué tanta confianza cree que inspira, director?— ironizo, observando las hojas sobre su escritorio —. Dude la primera vez que le vi. No me equivoque. Puede estar liderando esta institución con todas las buenas intenciones pero, director, no es de confianza—

—Y tú—

—Sí, yo— le interrumpió —. Yo se lo estoy diciendo— repitió con un tono que Fury identifico como el orgullo más puro, la seguridad más perpetua.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? ¿HYDRA te ha estado adiestrando para toda esta treta? ¿Para este circo?— y su única respuesta fue la carcajada más escalofriante que había inundado aquella oficina desde sus inicios. Anthony no parecía ofendido, ni alterado, mucho menos sorprendido por tal acusación, dejando que la sonrisa entre sus labios se mantuviera aun cuando al risa logro menguar lo suficiente.

—Oh, es tan típico— murmuro, con una expresión cansina que solo era una burla más hacia el hombre —. Porque siempre es más fácil tirar la basura al jardín ajeno, ¿cierto? Y sin embargo se niegan a aceptar que algo mucho más grande que todos ustedes los ha estado moviendo como títeres. ¿Teme sentirse utilizado, director Fury?— suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por cortos instantes que al mayor se le hicieron eternos.

» —¿Qué le lleva a intuir, acusar de que estoy con HYDRA?—

—¿Dirás que no?— rebatió, con una seguridad que se negaba a mostrarse débil.

Anthony volvió a sonreír con mayor amplitud: —Aunque no lo crea, la respuesta es _no_ — aseguro, volviendo a verle.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron en un fulgor azul, tan intenso y profundo, tan artificial y vacío que Fury no tuvo con que compararlo. Su cabeza descansaba en el respaldo de la silla de cuerpo, inclinada y ladeada para mantenerse observando al hombre que, plantado en su lugar, reprimía esos deseos de retroceder y alejarse de él. Porque, por mucho que la apariencia se lo confirmara, el hombre que estaba frente a él no era nada de lo que alguna vez conoció de Anthony. No era el mismo sujeto encontrado en el desierto, no era el mismo sujeto que estuvo colaborando con ellos durante esos meses, no era el mismo que había adoptado un niño al verlo en la nada misma, no era el mismo que apenas se adaptaba al mundo.

Las palabras de Sharon resonaron en su mente como una broma.

—HYDRA se ha vuelto solo un grupo de niños jugando a conquistar el mundo— comenzó, con una burla apenas filtrándose en su tono bajo que, si no se escuchaba con atención, podría compararse a un arrullo —. Nunca estuve de su lado, ni me intereso estarlo. Fingí que no, por muchos años, pero sabía lo que hacían, lo que pretendían, los motivos por los que me llevaron. Pude resistirme, por supuesto, desde el momento que me apartaron de mi madre pude resistirme a ser llevado. Pero, ¿con que propósito?— sus manos se apretaron en puños, con su mirada perdida en recuerdos que el mayor era incapaz de ver —. Por el contrario permití que me llevaran, coopere hasta donde tuve necesidad. Los use de la misma forma que ellos me usaron a mí, me aproveche de lo que me daban con tal de mantenerme de su lado—

» —Lamentablemente, se están volviendo una molestia—

Fury no pudo contener el estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda cuando la mirada azul volvió a fijarse en él, con el mismo movimiento que la silla daba para que Anthony pudiera verlo fijamente. Fue en ese momento, tal vez finalmente siendo capaz de reparar en algo más, que pudo notar la luz azul filtrarse por entre la camisa, sobre la altura del pecho, directamente en donde el corazón debía estar. Un azul tan intenso como el de sus ojos.

—Usted también se está volviendo una molestia, director Fury—

—¿El plan es matarme?—

Anthony sonrió de medio lado, negando con lentitud: —¿Con todos esos agentes allá afuera que aún creen ciegamente en sus palabras?— repuso con ironía —. No, director. Usted se condenara por mano propia. Sé que me concederá ese gran favor, por la amistad de mi padre, ¿cierto?—

—¡Bastardo!— llegando a su límite, sin querer escuchar más del castaño, su mano tomo el arma de su cinturón con intenciones claras de disparar.

Tarde fue que se dio cuenta, cuando el arma estaba a solo centímetros de apuntar directamente hacia Anthony, que su cuerpo se sintió frio, tieso, inmóvil en aquella posición. Manos se sintieron sobre su cuello, subiendo por su rostro, concentrándose hasta hacerle jadear sin emitir sonido más que la de su aliento ahogado en el fondo de su garganta. Anthony le observo desde su posición en la silla, con una sonrisa que lanzo escalofríos por su cuerpo, comprendiendo su error. Su mente se perdió, como si fuera un mero espectador de sus propias acciones. Y se vio a si mismo bajar su arma, guardarla en su funda para volver a esa firme posición que mantuvo desde un inicio, con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

—Bien hecho, Vis— felicito el castaño, sin preocuparse que tanto de lo que decía podía aun ser comprendido por el director.

—Temí no llegar a tiempo— murmuro el androide cuando, casi levitando sobre la punta de sus pies, se alejó del hombre para avanzar hacia el escritorio del cual Anthony se levantaba —. ¿Ha salido todo bien?—

—Fantástico— murmuro. La imagen de su cuerpo pareció desaparecer por momentos, como una interferencia que lo hacía perderse en el espacio, dejando en evidencia que nunca estuvo en aquella oficina.

Visión lo observo, buscando sobre el escritorio el transmisor previamente preparado: —Todo se está preparando, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?—

—No, puedes ir con el resto. Los veré más tarde— aseguro con una media sonrisa, arreglando su ropa.

—Ten cuidado, Tony— pidió, con el transmisor entre sus dedos, apagándolo cuando recibió un asentimiento del castaño —. Muy bien, director Fury— comenzó, volviendo a ver al hombre que había permanecido en su lugar sin moverse siquiera —. _Es agradable saber que cooperara con nosotros_ —

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 09:26 hora local._

El timbrado del celular sonó en medio del pasillo principal de la torre, en el que Virginia se detuvo para ver en la pantalla el número desconocido que buscaba contactarla. Tentada a cortar la llamada sin pensar en lo que podría estar ignorando, le tomo los segundos que creyó convenientes antes de contestar, llevando el aparato hasta su oreja, sin emitir sonidos de que pudiera estar escuchando, solo esperando identificar la persona detrás de la llamada mientras continuaba su recorrido.

—»¿Miss Potts?«— Virginia sonrió de medio lado al reconocer la voz de María Hill en la línea.

—Agente Hill, pero que sorpresa— respondió con un fingido tono de incredulidad, entrando a la sala del pent-house de la torre, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada —. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?—

—»¿Puedo saber su ubicación?«— el tono salió precavido.

—¿Sus razones?— y como si tal petición no le fuera una sorpresa, sus labios mantuvieron una media sonrisa mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles que había estado revisando. Papeles que rápidamente fueron tomados por una rubia mujer que se alejó nuevamente por la puerta de la sala, hacia una de las oficinas dispuestas en el piso.

—»Uhm«— la escucho dudar, tardando minutos en poder entregar una respuesta —». Tengo motivos para creer que está en peligro«—

Virginia no respondió de inmediato, con su mirada perdida en la imagen que Anthony y Peter, sentado en su regazo, le daba desde su lugar casi en el centro de la sala. El castaño apenas le devolvió una mirada, sonriéndole antes de volver a centrar su atención en el pequeño que parecía entusiasmado con su dibujo: —¿Y de quien proviene el peligro?— exigió saber, con un tono tan suave y delicado que lograba estremecer a quien la escuchaba.

—»Fury«—

—Estoy en _Stark Tower_ , agente Hill— respondió al fin la pregunta inicial, con una sonrisa ensanchándose entre sus labios —. Dejare los permisos para que pueda entrar sin protocolos—

—»Estaré en 5 minutos«— Virginia no respondió, cortando la llamada antes de dejar el teléfono a un lado.

La mujer no aparto la mirada de Anthony, quien sentado en el suelo, se había puesto a completar un dibujo con Peter, quien parecía demasiado entusiasmado en acaparar toda la atención del castaño, que este gustoso le entregaba. La mujer sonrió, con mayor delicadeza y calidez de lo que lo estuvo haciendo durante la llamada, moviéndose hasta finalmente sentarse al sillón más cercano desde donde pudiera observarlos. Sharon, que hace solo instantes había salido de la sala con los papeles que tenía, volvió con una tablet que le extendió sin palabras de por medio.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué María Hill cree que Fury puede ser un peligro para mí, para nosotros?—

Anthony la miro por minutos que parecieron eternos, casi como si quisiera contener la sonrisa entre sus labios: —¿Debería saber yo los motivos?— un gesto de la mujer le basto para saber que eligió la pregunta incorrecta —. Bueno, tal vez porque así es ¿no?—

—¿Qué fue lo que vio, Tony?—

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?— replico, con una mueca que se camuflaba como una sonrisa entre sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer entrecerró la mirada, soltando finalmente un suspiro.

—Está viniendo— aviso. El castaño tomo al niño en brazos, quien soltó un pequeño chillido de protesta al ser apartado de sus dibujos, volviendo su atención al genio.

—Entonces, Pet-Pet, debemos estar listos ¿no? Vamos a cambiarte y ponerte mucho, mucho, mucho más adorable— murmuro dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño que rio entre sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia —. Deja de preocuparte, Pepper—

—No estoy preocupada— se defendió, sin volver la vista cuando el castaño paso por donde estaba sentada directo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones —. Solo estoy curiosa— y su respuesta fue la risa suave que el castaño soltó al desaparecer por los pasillos.

Tal como María había prometido, solo fueron cuestión de cinco minutos para que Sharon entrara en la sala avisando de que la mujer estaba en el elevador directo al piso. Virginia solo tuvo tiempo de presentarse en la entrada cuando María llego, intercambiando un formal saludo, tal vez por ese extraño comportamiento de la agente a la hora de analizar todo a su alrededor como si en cualquier momento una imperfección pudiera delatar alguna clase de situación desencadenante de la catástrofe. La CEO tuvo que ocultar su diversión ante la expresión de la agente Hill cuando Sharon se presentó para llevarse los últimos papeles que había estado revisando.

—Entonces, agente Hill, ¿me dirá de que es ese peligro del que hablaba?—

María dudo, carraspeando para intentar encontrar la seguridad al hablar: —Estuve- Estuve investigando en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D.— obvio la expresión de la rubia, dispuesta a continuar sin amedrentarse —. Varios de nuestros agentes están entre las filas de HYDRA—

Si Virginia se sintió sorprendida, lo oculto perfectamente. Sin embargo María pudo ver la expresión que exigía una mejor respuesta de la que había obtenido, algo que no se sentía en posición de poder entregar. Porque ella aún se sentía incapaz de responder sus propias preguntas, abrumada por todo lo que había descubierto al escarbar entre los secretos más profundos de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? La entidad a la que había entregado su vida estaba infestada de la misma plaga que habían intentado eliminar, agentes que creía camaradas no era más que miembros infiltrados del enemigo. Enemigo que estaba entre sus filas. Todo lo que creía se había desmoronado en solo minutos, y solo era el inicio, ni siquiera había podido examinar todos los archivos que se habían desplegado ante ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Una décima parte era mucho decir, y solo en esa parte estaba la suficiente información como para desmoronar todo lo que creía y conocía. Información filtrada, datos, archivos, ubicaciones, coordenadas, claves de seguridad. Todo había sido filtrado para facilitar el trabajo de HYDRA, camuflando las intenciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. como correctas, buenas. Incluso el ataque de a los _Avengers_ había sido informado.

—¿Y no fue con Fury corriendo a informar? Que sorpresa— la ironía en el tono fue algo que provoco una mueca en María, a pesar de la falta de argumentos para poder defenderse.

—Él está involucrado— explico al fin, con un pesar en la voz que dejaba ver la decepción que esas simples palabras causaban —. Él estuvo informando siempre. Era el único con acceso a todos esos datos, el único que pudo enviarlos. Él…—

—¿Fury estaba involucrado?— una tercera voz llamo la atención de las dos mujeres, desviando la atención hacia la puerta de la sala por donde Anthony ingresaba con Peter entre sus brazos, demasiado entretenido con un peluche entre sus brazos —. María, me alegro de volver a verte— con una sonrisa entre sus labios, se acercó hasta la mujer que lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, una expresión que dejaba ver su incredulidad y sorpresa ante el castaño.

—Anthony, ¿có-cómo es posible?— y su voz se cortó, incapaz de creer lo que sus propios ojos observaban. ¿Cómo era posible en primer lugar? Anthony había sido dado por desaparecido, posteriormente muerto, y estaba ahí, frente a ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Anthony pudo darse cuenta de eso, sonriéndole con una tranquilidad que descoloco aún más a la mujer: —Es una larga historia— respondió al desviar su atención a Peter, que parecía reclamarla en su totalidad —. Estuve informado sobre el ataque. Me informaron antes de irme, fueron. Fuero aliados externos a S.H.I.E.L.D. quienes me avisaron lo que HYDRA tenía planeado. Supongo que en ese momento me confié y creí que podríamos hacerle frente— se cortó, con la vista pérdida en un punto que ninguno de los presentes podría ver —. Creí que moriría si seguía peleando, y los demás también. Así que me deje caer, intente distraer a los enemigos para que el resto escapara—

—¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?— Anthony pareció dudar para responder, observándola por largos minutos en el silencio de la sala. El castaño no parecía encontrar respuesta y la mujer sentía que toda su realidad perdía significado. Como un telón hecho a un lado para mostrar a los actores en sus verdaderos rostros —. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a S.H.I.E.L.D.?—

—Aliados me ayudaron en su momento. Ellos lograron ayudarme a salir del agua y mantenerme oculto hasta que fuera el momento— se encogió de hombros, avanzando los pasos que le quedaban hasta estar a corta distancia de la mujer —. Tenía que saber. Saber en quienes confiar, de quienes fiarme. Tenía la sospecha de que HYDRA estaba dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., y no quería poner en riesgo a quienes me dieron la información— suspiro, logrando mostrarle a la mujer la voracidad de lo que Anthony había conocido desde un principio —. Estoy tranquilo de saber que tú no estás involucrada. Pero, ¿Fury?—

María bajo la mirada, negando: —Tal parece que conocía todo. Toda la información y los intercambios estaban en los archivos más profundos de S.H.I.E.L.D., a los que solo Fury tiene acceso— Anthony asintió.

—FRIDAY había quedado revisando eso. Aunque nunca pude verlos en totalidad— explico, desviando su atención a Virginia, que mantenía la mirada fija en su celular, con una mueca entre sus labios —. ¿Pepper?—

—Tenemos que irnos. _Ahora_ —

Y las explicaciones se dieron por si solas cuando las alarmas del piso se dispararon, con FRIDAY notificando la infiltración de personal no autorizado al elevador privado, el cual llegaba directamente a los últimos pisos. Pantallas se desplegaron en la sala para mostrar al grupo de hombres y mujeres, uniformados de S.H.I.E.L.D., moviéndose por las instalaciones de la torre con armas entre sus manos. Imágenes que provocaron una expresión consternada en el castaño, así como una mueca en las mujeres.

—Debes ser agentes de HYDRA—

—¿Cómo esta tan segura, agente?— increpo la CEO, con una mueca entre sus labios mientras comenzaba a teclear con rapidez en su celular para activar los protocolos de seguridad —. ¿Su buena actitud para entrar?—

María hizo caso omiso al tono irónico de la mujer, desenfundando su arma apenas vio a los agentes casi llegando al piso: —¿Hay otra salida?—

Sharon fue la primera en reaccionar, que al igual que María tenía un arma cargada entre sus manos, dando las indicaciones de subir por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la terraza donde un helicóptero ya preparado los esperaba para salir de la torre tan pronto lo abordaran. Virginia tomo el brazo de Anthony como primer impulso, moviéndose con rapidez por las escaleras para llegar antes de que los demás agentes lo hicieran, siendo seguidos de cerca por María que estaba preparada por si los llegaban a alcanzar. Sharon, por otro lado, y a pesar de las palabras de María, se había quedado mucho más atrás para retrasar al enemigo.

Cuestión de minutos fue para que disparos se hicieran escuchar casi en toda la torre, con gritos, indicaciones y el motor del helicóptero poniéndose en funcionamiento apenas las puertas de la terraza fueron abiertas de par a par. Anthony sujeto con fuerza a Peter cuando fue empujado por Virginia para entrar al helicóptero primero, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de María porque abordaran rápido, mientras disparaba hacia los hombres que lograron llegar hasta su posición. Las armas resonaron, la sangre baño la pista de aterrizaje mientras María finalmente lograba subir al helicóptero, que despego apenas tuvo la oportunidad, escapando de los ataques que aún seguían en su dirección.

Sharon nunca llego a su encuentro, y María dudo seriamente que hubiera estado en sus planes el hacerlo.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: 3km de la Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 09:11 hora local._

Steve observo la pantalla que estaba desplegada en la sala principal de la nave que, junto con varios miembros uniformados, estaban usando para sobrevolar los territorios de Denver directo a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Escucho a los soldados moverse por el lugar, pasando de sala en sala, preparándose para la inminente llegada apenas obtuvieran el permiso de aterrizaje. En la sala de control, junto a él, se encontraba Barnes y Rumlow, quienes manejaban los aspectos básicos antes de la llegada, manteniendo continuo contacto con las naves aledañas que los seguían kilómetros detrás. Varios de los agentes, antiguamente miembros de HYDRA, estaban en las computadoras principales monitoreando los controles, así como las armas y defensas en alto por si algún ataque inminente llega a ser detectado.

—¿Han establecido contacto?—

James desvió su atención de la computadora hacia el rubio, extendiéndole unos papeles: —Apenas hemos entrado en el rango del radar, uno de los agentes se está encargando de entablar comunicación con el director para pedir los permisos de aterrizaje— Steve asintió, revisando los papeles mientras nuevas indicaciones eran dadas por Rumlow a los miembros en salas cercanas.

—¿Defensas?—

—En alto—

—¿Armas?—

—Preparadas—

—¿Qué hay de los radares? ¿Han tenido noticias de las bases?— Barnes dudo, con una mueca entre sus labios que se ganó la mirada del rubio, que hasta el momento había permanecido en los papeles —. ¿Bucky?—

— _Stark Tower_ fue atacada hace una hora, aproximadamente. Al menos en cuanto ataque directo se refiere, no estamos seguros cuento tiempo tendrán dentro de sus instalaciones— pauso, atento a las expresiones del rubio antes de continuar —. No hemos logrado contacto. FRIDAY acaba de abandonar las instalaciones de la torre una vez los empleados fueron evacuados—

—¿Qué hay de los ataques?—

—Naves de HYDRA. Tal parece que su único objetivo fue la torre, porque edificios cercanos sufrieron daños mínimos— carraspeo —. No ha habido noticias. Pero por lo que logramos investigar, la CEO de Stark Industries, junto con el heredero de la familia, no han sido hallados entre los rescatados ni entre las ruinas de las instalaciones—

—¿Ruinas?— una ceja se curvo, con una sorpresa apenas filtrándose por sus facciones —. ¿Tanto ha sido el daño?—

—La torre está en pie, si es lo que te interesa saber—

Eso no tranquilizo la expresión del rubio, quien por varios minutos no agrego nada sobre el asunto, mensaje que Barnes capto fácilmente para dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en los motivos que los tenían ahí. Una nueva orden fue dada cuando consiguieron el permiso de aterrizaje, mandando un mensaje directo a las naves que les seguían más atrás, con defensas en alto y ocultas de los radares existentes. Las mismas fueron desviadas a los alrededores para rodear la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras la principal, donde ellos estaban, seguía el camino que se les fue marcado en la respuesta a su mensaje inicial. Aterrizaron sobre la pista bajo las indicaciones de agentes dispersos en esta, agentes que los esperaban cuando las compuertas de la nave fueron abiertas para darles el paso.

Steve, junto con Barnes y Rumlow, fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos poco después por los miembros que los habían estado acompañando en la nave. Los uniformes blancos de sus hombres parecieron resaltar, contrastar con los uniformes de S.H.I.E.L.D., de un azul marino oscuro que, de no tener buen ojo, podría confundirse con el negro. Bucky, al lado derecho de Steve, no pudo reprimir esa presión molesta e incómoda, con ese desagradable presentimiento de haber tenido que ir a ese lugar en primer lugar, ideas que le hicieron presionar sus manos en puños cuando les indicaron el camino a seguir dentro de las instalaciones. Rumlow solo les siguió hasta la entrada, alejándose junto a los demás miembros de blanco, acompañados por agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., que los movían a salas diferentes mientras la reunión era llevada adelante.

El Capitán, sin expresión en su rostro, se mantuvo firme en el camino por el que eran guiados a la sala donde, presumían, Fury los esperaba.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?— entre murmullos, apenas moviendo sus labios, Barnes desvió su atención al rubio que no había apartado su mirada del frente, más que para darle una mirada rápida de soslayo.

—Espero no sea esa una señal de temor, soldado— respondió de la misma forma, dejándole en claro al castaño que en ese momento, en ese pasillo, en medio de esos agentes, cualquier cercanía se veía opacada por el sentimiento de deber y las posiciones jerárquicas que mantenían dentro de su grupo.

James cuadro los hombres en una pose firma antes de responder: —No, Capitán—

No hubo tiempo para mayores respuestas cuando uno de los agentes, alguien al que Steve pudo reconocer por el nombre de Phil Coulson, según los comentarios que Anthony le había dado antes de su partida, fue el que abrió la puerta para permitirles el paso. Noto su duda de permitir el ingreso a James, tal vez notando el brillante brazo de metal que no era cubierto por el uniforme hecho a medida, resaltando en medio de la tela blanca, como si brillara por sí mismo en el reflejo de su portador. El rubio quiso reír, con una simple seña a su acompañante para ingresar antes de tener que lidiar con algún impedimento que terminara por retrasar todo los planes que los tenían en ese lugar.

La puerta fue cerrada tras su paso, dejándolos dentro de una amplia sala que, por el ventanal en la pared frente a la puerta, daba a la sala de control donde miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. trabajaban para mantener en funcionamiento cada aspecto de la base.

—Bienvenidos, caballeros— Fury, desde una esquina del gran ventanal, les dio la bienvenida con una mirada crítica, analítica a la que Steve estaba preparado.

—Director Fury, un placer conocerlo finalmente— murmuro como un simple saludo, dando solo unos pasos más en el interior de la sala, con una sonrisa entre sus labios tan insípida como latente.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo—

Steve reprimió el deseo de sonreír aún más ampliamente: —Permita que me presente, Director. Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers. En su momento conocido como el Capitán América—

Y como si todo hubiera estado previamente planeado, Fury no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando disparos se hicieron escuchar en las instalaciones.

 _ **[—]**_

 _« Recuerda el roce de sus labios, el calor de sus manos cuando lo acaricia, la seguridad de sus brazos cuando lo abraza, la mirada profunda que le observa aun en media de la oscuridad, erizando su piel en un agradable cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar al centro de su pecho. Recuerda sus palabras, los murmullos que en la oscuridad recita para él, los sentimientos que puede sentir con cada simple caricia, con cada simple contacto, con cada simple mirada que pudieran compartir. Recuerda a la perfección la cantidad de calor que las manos de Steve dejan sobre su cuerpo cuando lo acaricia, el estremecimiento que lo recorrer con un beso inesperado, el sabor de sus labios, de su piel. Recuerda su sonrisa, esa que muchos creían perdida, volver únicamente para él._

 _Recuerda también ese sentimiento de querer presumir algo que no desea compartir, de querer aferrarse al rubio, de olvidar todo lo que los rodea, alejarse de ese podrido mundo que los envuelve. De todo lo que consume, de todo lo que destruye, de todo lo que los está corrompiendo. Recuerda aferrarse a esa ilusión, a los cuentos, las anécdotas de años ya olvidados, de las vivencias que fueron solo una vida que ya no volvería. Recuerda las veces que deseo poder relatar los pocos recuerdos que aún conserva; recuerdos que día a día parecían ir desvaneciéndose entre la vorágine incontenible que era su mente._

 _Recuerda. Recuerda que nunca sintió dolor cuando lo tomo, cuando lo poseyó, cuando lo acaricio. Recuerda que sus labios nunca dejaron escapar un grito de la más pura agonía, recuerda que su cuerpo nunca fue torcido para satisfacer la desagradable morbosidad de una criatura sin escrúpulos._

 _Recuerda muchas cosas, las suficientes como para perder su mente, como para hundirse en esa tranquila marea de ideas e imágenes que le daban calma, que le tranquilizaban, que contenían las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir por sus ojos. Se aferra a las imágenes y las sensaciones que recuerda, se aferra con todas las fuerzas que puedan quedarle. Se aleja de la realidad, se hunde en su mente, en sus fantasías, en sus ideas, en un mundo en el que nadie tiene acceso más que él._

 _Olvida el taller, olvida el dolor, olvida los gritos, olvida los insultos, olvida el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Olvida al hombre entre sus piernas empujándose en su interior sin siquiera rastros de delicadeza. Olvida la sangre que cubre su piel, olvida las manos que le sostenían para que no se moviera, olvida las miradas burlonas de los hombres que obedecían cual ganado a un hombre tan podrido como aquel mundo._

 _Olvida. Olvida todo ese mundo asqueroso que le rodea. Ese manto negro que tiñe su espíritu en la oscuridad, ese dolor, esa inhumana sensación de destrucción que amenaza con apoderarse de todo. Su cuerpo tiembla en un espasmo de dolor que le hace retorcerse bajo las manos que lo tienen sujeto, facilitándole el trabajo a uno de ellos._

 _A dos de ellos, logra confirmar entre la bruma de ideas cuando su rostro es tomado con fuerza para sentir el choque directo contra su paladar. Sabor que le provoca arcadas, asco irrefrenable que le impulsa a hundirse más. No hay inconsciencia que pueda alejarlo lo suficiente, pero hay recuerdos que pueden envolverlo como para solo recordar la imagen de Steve. Sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, su cabello rubio y el calor de sus manos._

 _Recuerda el calor de sus manos. Como una caricia sutil, una manta que lo envuelve para darle el confort y la seguridad que le hace falta._

 _Y maldice, maldice con las fuerzas que aún le queda, con la conciencia que aún no se ha separado, con la voluntad que aún no se ha rendido bajo los golpes de criaturas miserables, ansiosas de dolor._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué hay realmente interesante en ti?— las palabras llegan lejanas, apenas como un murmullo inteligible. Cuando el dolor aún se siente, sin saber si solo era el recuerdo o una realidad aun presente. Siente presión sobre su vientre antes de que una patada le arrebate el aire que había logrado llegar hasta sus pulmones —. Solo eres basura—_

 _Sangra correr entre sus labios, con ese sabor metálico y desagradable que le hace ser consciente del verdadero daño en su interior. Su cuerpo arde, duele, rígido y tenso. No logra distinguir el origen del dolor, no logra establecer un punto que le arrebate el aire en agonía. Logra ver la sangre en las extensiones de su cuerpo que su posición le permite, con el dolor mezclándose con la humillación y vulnerabilidad. ¿Había palabra más grande para describir esa sensación devastadora que parecía destruir su cuerpo? Como si dagas clavadas en su piel fueran retorcidas para el placer de quienes aún le rodeaban con sonrisas burlones._

 _Una nueva patada lo hace gemir de dolor, encorvándose en su lugar, intentando moverse para proteger las pocas zonas aun sanas. Si es que aún quedaban. Risas resonaron a su alrededor, lejanas, dispersas, tan confusas que difícilmente pudo identificarlas en medio de la bruma que consumía su consciencia. Brazos le sostuvieron con más delicadeza de la que sintió en las últimas horas, con una voz tan familiar como extraña, de la que no logro identificar origen._

— _Lo siento—_

 _Sus labios se abrieron, queriendo responder antes de que la bruma negra lo consumiera finalmente, arrastrándolo a un sueño del que tal vez ni siquiera pudiera regresar._

 _ **Steve**_ _, fue su último recuerdo. »_

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Sokovia_

 _Ciudad: Capital_

 _Localización: #1 Base Principal de HYDRA._

 _Hora: 17:31 hora local._

La base principal de HYDRA, ubicada en los terrenos boscosos de la capital de Sokovia, era una estructura antigua, en viejo castillo abandonado y tomado por esa organización corrupta que lo ambiento para sus planes. Si bien en el exterior era una fortaleza casi impenetrable, con seguridad tanto militar como tecnología, en el interior era una mezcla perfecta entre las mejores modificaciones de los avances actuales con las estructuras de antaño. Y si a la distancia era una estructura imponente, a solo unos pocos metros, entre la espesura del bosque que le rodeaba, era aún más escalofriante e inalcanzable de lo que se pudiera haber pensado desde un principio. Los _Avengers_ pudieron comprobarlo en carne propia desde el momento que sus pies tocaron tierra, desde que, aun ocultos en el bosque, fueron detectados por los enemigos dando inicio a una pelea que se tenía prevista en terrenos más próximos a la entrada.

La protección de S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido perdida apenas sobrevolaron territorio de Sokovia, y la comunicación no se volvió más que un recuerdo cuando rozaron los límites de los territorios de HYDRA. Y en ese momento, finalmente en tierra y moviéndose por el bosque, cada uno de los miembros se tenía a sí mismo, a su equipo y al comunicación que se volvió el único contacto entre ellos.

Una explosión se hizo escuchar en la zona más céntrica del bosque, desde donde un grito de Hulk se alzó como una advertencia, un llamado a los miembros de HYDRA que acudieron con intenciones de contener la amenaza. Una que pocas probabilidades tenían de controlar, pero que no evito la presión en el pecho de Black Widow, obligada a confiar en sus compañeros, aprovechando cada abertura que pudiera ser dispuesta hasta la entrada. Rayos cayeron por las inmediaciones, mucho de ellos centrándose en la arquitectura que parecía ser dañada con cada nuevo golpe, que sería destruida apenas Hulk lograra llegar hasta sus cercanías. Thor se había hecho notar con el martillo en mano, un apoyo para aumentar la distracción, centrando a los guardias para permitir al par de espías un rápido ingreso.

Solo tenían una oportunidad para ingresar y destruir el lugar desde a dentro.

—»Nat, enemigos hacia tu dirección«— la voz de Barton se escuchó por el comunicador en el tiempo justo para que la mujer se detuviera, localizando entre el manto blanco que la rodeaba.

Llego a disparar antes de que uno de los hombres la interceptara en su intento de escabullirse y ocultarse, liberándose con una patada que le hizo perder el arma en medio del forcejeo. Maldijo en un perfecto ruso, buscando con la mirada el arma antes de que su enemigo lograra recuperarse para atacarla, pero fue tarde cuando escucho el arma ser cargada, apuntando hacia su dirección, desde el lugar al que daba la espalda. Se mantuvo quieta, calculando los movimientos, sabiendo del tiempo contado antes de que le disparara y seguramente la matara, que la lastimara con suerte. Sus manos se hicieron puños, identificando el arma a solo unos pocos metros de su posición.

—»Widow, tenemos un problema. _Modificados_ «— Barton se hizo escuchar una vez más, opacando el jadeo que el enemigo soltó al ser atacado súbitamente.

Natasha aprovecho, se movió con mayor rapidez, rodando sobre su propio cuerpo para tomar el arma y apuntar hacia su espalda en un tiempo mínimo, buscando con la mirada su objetivo. No encontró nada. El miembro de HYDRA que la había apuntado estaba sobre el suelo, inconsciente, presuntamente muerto, sin signos de violencia. El arma logro identificarla metros alejada, destruida. Aun así, y con una lentitud que la caracterizaba, analizo todo su alrededor mientras se paraba, sin bajar el arma que apuntaba hacia cualquier dirección de la que proviniera sonido de alerta.

—Barton, ¿Qué tienes?— pregunto hacia el comunicador, en un susurro, con apenas movimientos de sus labios —. ¿Barton? Clint, responde—

Interferencia le llego, provocando un vacío en su vientre que disparaba sus alarmas: —»Creo que las cosas no salieron como lo esperado«—

Y como si fuera una señal, una sombra se movió a los alrededores de la mujer, alertándola, apuntándola con su arma lo mejor posible, pero apenas había logrado ubicarla cuando esta volvía a desaparecer. Trago con dificultad, retrocediendo paulatinamente, buscando apoyar su espalda contra uno de los troncos de los árboles de la zona, un apoyo para no sentir su espalda desprotegida en una situación como aquella. Palabras no salieron de sus labios en una respuesta a su compañero, y este no volvió a entablar comunicación como para preocuparla. Pasos se escucharon, movimientos a su alrededor que no parecían ser producidos por nada, pero Natasha sabía que algo, o alguien, estaba a su alrededor, ocultándose en la oscuridad del bosque. Por una ve, en mucho tiempo, se sintió acechada.

Pasos rápidos se escucharon una vez más, pero esta vez eran demasiados como para ser producidos por la misma persona o criatura. Frente a ella, y con armas en mano, miembros de HYDRA habían logrado dar con su ubicación. Reacciono tarde, logrando disparar hacia ellos para distraerlos y ponerse a resguardo. Una nueva arma resonó con fuerza, la misma que anteriormente había sido arrebatada del cuerpo sin vida tirado en el bosque, la misma que ahora ejecutaba a losa gentes que habían dado con su paradero.

—¿No lo viste venir?— con un tono burlón, casi sarcástico, la figura que no había logrado reconocer se mostraba ante ella con el arma en mano, seguramente totalmente descargada. Una sonrisa fue su recibimiento —. Deberías apurarte, te cubriré— y así como había aparecido, desapareció en una ráfaga.

—Barton— llamo por el comunicador, su mirada no abandono su alrededor. Entre sus manos cargo su arma nuevamente, comenzando a caminar —. ¿Qué sabes de los modificados?—

Clint tardo en responder: —»¿Por el momento?«— pregunto, aunque no hubo respuesta por ninguno de los lados. Natasha pudo ver a su alrededor esa misma ráfaga de antes, impidiendo el paso a los miembros de HYDRA que parecían ir en su dirección, acción que aprovecho para comenzar a correr una vez más —». Son un apoyo«—

—Sí, eso me pareció—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: 2km de la Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 09:58 hora local._

El helicóptero sobrevoló los límites del territorio perteneciente a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., moviéndose con cautela para evitar llamar la atención de algún radar que pudiera dar su ubicación exacta. En el interior Anthony había colocado el mecanismo de sigilo para que sus movimientos no pudieran ser predecibles si es que, por casualidad, alguien lograra detectarlos. Aun así María no podía evitar esa sensación de adrenalina recorriendo por su cuerpo al pensar que, a solo unos pocos kilómetros, estaba la base en donde compañeros, y ahora enemigos, estaban trabajando. Sabía que varios agentes de HYDRA estaban en esa instalación como si nada pasara, que muchos de sus compañeros inocentes ni si quiera tenían idea de lo que ocurría a su espalda, y aun peor, que el propio director estaba permitiéndolo. ¿Cómo podría estar calmada en una situación así? En especial cuando sabía que esas personas monitoreaban el recorrido de los _Avengers_ , ¿y si habían dado aviso? ¿Si habían alertado a HYDRA? Los pudieron estar esperando, formar una farsa y atacarlos par-

—Detente— Anthony corto su línea de pensamientos, captando no solo su atención en el vehículo, observándola detenidamente, esperando que pudiera relajarse como debiera. Tarde se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban en puños sobre su regazo —. Imagino lo que piensas, por eso digo; detente. Nada ha sido dicho aun, estoy seguro que el equipo está bien—

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—

Virginia la observo desde su lugar, bajando su mirada a la computadora como si el tema no le fuera realmente importante. Anthony, por otro lado, solo formo una tenue sonrisa entre sus labios mientras acomodaba al niño ya dormido entre sus brazos: —¿Realmente estas suponiendo que ellos son débiles?— Hill no se atrevió a contestar —. Debemos concentrarnos por el momento, en el ahora, en este lugar— agrego, con su mirada desviándose a la ventana por la que una nave empezaba a verse en sus cercanías —. Tenemos que preparar las cosas antes de que regresen—

Hill asintió, convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo tendría que salir bien, que nada podría salir mal. Por otro lado Anthony, quien volvió a concentrar su mirada en los paneles de control, que estaban en el brazo de su asiento, para poder entablar contacto con la nave en sus cercanías. Una voz ya conocida por el castaño fue la primera en responder, entregando las indicaciones de un control remoto sobre el vehículo para que pudieran aterrizar satisfactoriamente. Y así es como lo hicieron, entrando por un puerto alterno de la nave para ingresar a la zona de aterrizaje, techada y protegida, donde ya varios hombres parecían haberlos estado esperando. El genio tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír al reconocer la figura roja del androide que había dado las indicaciones para un aterrizaje satisfactorio, volviendo su mirada a las mujeres que lo acompañaban. Virginia se mantenía calmada, impasible, guardando todos los artefactos que había estado utilizando para dejar _Stark Tower_ fuera de todo sistema de la empresas, así como aumentando la seguridad de las demás localidades que pudieran sufrir un ataque como en el que estuvieron involucrados. María, por otro lado, mantenía la mirada fija en cada persona que esperaba en el exterior, indecisa y recelosa de lo que la rodeaba.

Anthony no la culpo, tomando con fuerza a Peter que estaba ya dormido, al momento de bajar del helicóptero.

Visión fue el primero en acercarse, portando un traje completo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ondear una capa de tono dorado: —Parecen en buenas condiciones, ¿alguno necesita de asistencia médica?— y aunque la pregunta era general, su mirada estaba únicamente en Anthony y el niño entre sus brazos.

—No, no hará falta. No sufrimos daños— sonrió, volviendo su mirada a las mujeres como si así pudiera inspeccionarlas con la rapidez suficiente para corroborar sus palabras.

El androide asintió, con un amague de su mano para que pudieran avanzar mientras los demás agentes a su alrededor empezaban a moverse según las indicaciones que se les fueron dadas con anterioridad. A medida que avanzaban más agentes iban apareciendo, algunos armados, otros llevando papeles e incluso algunos parecían demasiado ensimismados recibiendo y enviando señales hacia puntos que María desconocía. Incluso Virginia aprecia demasiado calmada como para no haber estado enterada previamente de lo que sucedería luego del ataque de los agentes de HYDRA, aunque Anthony se había mantenido calmado, metido en una charla susurrante con el androide que – _Hill noto_ – no pisaba el suelo al avanzar.

Por momentos los trajes blancos que los agentes a su alrededor portaban, similares a los suyos en aspecto, lograron captar completamente su atención. Reconocía las formas, la textura que a simple vista se notaba, esa singularidad que los hacia ser reconocidos como un producto de _Stark Industries_. Uno que, estaba segura, había sido diseñado por manos del mismo Anthony, trajes muy similares a los que había hecho para Natasha y Clint.

—Esos trajes…— pero cuando su mirada se volvió a los que le acompañaban, tuvo que callar.

—¿Ya sabes algo de ellos, Vis?— pregunto finalmente, ingresando en la sala de control principal de la nave, donde pantallas estaban desplegadas para mostrar más de un evento a la vez. Algunos de ellos, se reconocieron fácilmente, como el interior de la base de SHIELD.

—Han estado reunidos con el director. Tengo entendido que han empezado a moverse—

Anthony asintió, volviendo su atención a las mujeres cuando Virginia se adelantó para tomar al niño entre sus brazos: —Sera mejor empezar a movernos— murmuro, con voz casi pérdida en sus pensamientos —. Ustedes deberán irse a cambiar, esa ropa no les será nada útil— agrego tanto para Virginia como para María, que le observo consternada por una fracción de segundos.

—Asumo que ya tienes algo preparado— intervino la CEO, manteniendo con cuidado al niño dormido entre sus brazos para que no despertara —. ¿Qué es lo que sigue precisamente después de esto?—

—Nos encontraremos con alguien en S.H.I.E.L.D.— explico, notando la expresión de la agente —. No te preocupes, María. Son aliados—

—¿Cómo estás seguro?— increpo, con sus manos hechos puño. Una sonrisa fue la que recibió.

—Cuando te lleven a la recamara para que te cambies, también recibirás dos listas. Estúdialas lo mejor posible— instruyo, como si obviara la pregunta hecha —. En una de esas listas, reconocerás mas nombres. Son de los agentes pertenecientes a SHIELD, algunos de ellos estarán marcados. Ellos serán los traidores— pauso por solo un momento, volviendo su atención a las pantallas que estaban desplegadas en la sala de control.

»—Tenemos solo 40 minutos. Empiecen a moverse— indico, cuando agentes se acercaron hasta el lugar con intenciones claras de acompañar a las mujeres a las áreas asignadas —. Pepper, necesitare que me ayudes con cuestiones de la empresa, si HYDRA ataco la torre es que algo estaban buscando—

Virginia sonrió, con esa suficiencia que la caracterizaba al momento de haber dado apenas un paso fuera: —Las comunicaciones de la torre ya han sido aisladas, por lo que solo tendremos que encargarnos de las sedes de los demás estados— explico para tranquilidad del castaño —. La mayoría de tus trabajos están en un servidor fantasma, por lo que nadie más que tú podría tener acceso a ellos—

Anthony sonrió, a pesar de que su mirada decía que era mucho más que eso lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 10:42 hora local._

—¿Los han identificado a todos?—

—Si. Han sido llevados a las plantas inferiores para un interrogatorio— agrego, con su mirada moviéndose entre el director Fury, de aspecto molesto, hasta el hombre de cabellera rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido impasible sentado en la mesa de junta, con una sonrisa que lograba causarle escalofríos —. No estamos seguros de que fue lo que sucedió, pero—

—¿No lo están?— intervino el rubio mucho antes de que Fury pudiera agregar más a la discusión —. Creí que tendría más control sobre sus hombres, director—

—Me permito recordarle que fue la presencia de sus hombres lo que provoco esto— increpo, tomando asiento una vez más en la mesa de juntas, en el otro extremo al que rubio estaba, acompañado y escudado por el castaño que reconoció como Winter Soldier.

Steve formo la sonrisa que hasta el momento había estado conteniendo, sosteniendo su mentón en la mano apoyada en la silla: —¿Es su forma de decir que somos nosotros los culpables?— interrogo, ganándose una mueca del director como única respuesta. Bucky a su lado pareció tensarse, conteniendo el impulso de tomar el arma en su cinturón —. Me permito recordarle, director, que venimos como aliados—

—Y aun así no ha explicado sus intenciones— replico, con un gesto que quería darle a entender que esperaba, _seguía esperando_ , una explicación clara de su parte.

Coulson se contuvo de volver a intervenir, dejando los papeles que había estado sosteniendo en sus manos, en donde se detallaban las bajas y los arrestos de hace solo instantes. Aun incompletos, pues se estaban realizando registros, sin embargo si había obtenido la mayor información a grandes rasgos. Con una última mirada a los hombres reunidos en la sala, inseguro de dejarlos solos y no permanecer a un lado del director como pretendía y este no le dejaba, abandono la sala para que estos pudieran tener una conversación tranquila. Barnes, desde su lugar, no había apartado la mirada del agente hasta que este cerró la puerta tras su espalda, momento en que sus dedos del brazo izquierdo se movieron para presionar sobre su muñeca. Un mensaje directo para Rumlow, quien aún se mantenía con los hombres que le habían acompañado dentro de la base.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe de HYDRA, director?— Fury no parecía querer responder, algo que Steve tomo como pie para continuar sin esperar nada —. Vera, tengo información específica sobre su organización, sobre sus agentes y sobre los movimientos de esta organización—

Fury curvo una de sus cejas, reclinándose en su silla con una mueca que no parecía mostrar realmente un interés fehaciente en las palabras del rubio: —¿Y por qué llega hasta este momento? Si es que no está enterado, los _Avengers_ se están encargando de su sede principal, la última que queda— y Steve tuvo que reprimir el impulso de una carcajada brotando de sus labios por las palabras tan confiadas del hombre frente a él —. ¿Qué podría entregar que pudiera realmente serme útil?—

—Si lo pone así. Tiene su punto— asintió, con un encogimiento de hombros al restarle importancia al asunto —. Barnes, ¿podrías ir a ver a Rumlow?— el soldado dudo antes de cabecear en afirmación para salir de la sala de reuniones.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, como si todo hubiera sido dicho y solo esperaran que el tiempo pasara. Fury, desde su lugar, no aparto la mirada del rubio, analizando cada mínimo gesto que este dejaba ver, que se le escapaba y mostraba. Una sonrisa, una mirada burlona y una posición desinteresada era lo único que mostraba al estar sentado en la silla, reclinado contra el respaldo, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera con una lentitud y pesadez difícil de superar. Ambos hombres parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, calculando sus próximos movimientos como si la mesa ante ellos fueran en tablero de juego y las piezas fueran los hombres en el exterior de la sala, hombres que se movían de un lado a otro intentando dar una explicación concreta a lo que solo instantes había sucedido.

En lo personal, y ocultándolo perfectamente, Steve se sentía satisfecho por la reacción casi inmediata de los encubiertos agentes de HYDRA en esa organización. Una simple provocación de Rumlow había bastado para que estos empezaran el ataque, dejándose en evidencia y a ellos las oportunidades para atacar.

—¿Sus agentes han logrado obtener algo?— pregunto finalmente cuando el director pareció concentrarse apenas unos instantes en la pantalla de su celular, lo que pretendía serlo, seguramente sumido en un informe entregado de forma poco oficial.

—¿Es lo que está esperando?—

Steve no respondió, girando en su silla por un momento, de forma distraída: —No, pero nunca está de más comprobar la información que le extienden— una mirada fue lo que recibió, una que le exigía una explicación a su declaración —. ¿Qué tanto conoce de ellos, Mr. Fury?—

—Lo suficiente—

—¿Seguro?— la burla implícita no fue indetectable para ninguno, aun así Steve se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si la distancia no fuera un impedimento para adoptar la postura de querer contar un secreto a quien tenía de frente —. Debe saber que HYDRA es un virus que infecta y consume todo lo que este a su alcance—

—¿Intenta advertir de no salir infectados?— replico, con un tono irónico en su voz.

—Intento advertirle de que necesita una cura—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Sokovia_

 _Ciudad: Capital_

 _Localización: #1 Base Principal de HYDRA._

 _Hora: 19:14 hora local._

Hacía casi media hora que los disparos, los gritos y las órdenes habían cesado. La pelea en el exterior había terminado para dar paso a una estrategia más profunda por ambas partes. Miembros de HYDRA habían recibido la orden de proteger las entradas sin importar las consecuencias, así mismo de recorrer cada ínfimo pasillo buscando a los intrusos que habían logrado colarse entre sus instalaciones. Los _Avengers_ , por otro lado, se habían logrado dividir para abarcar más terreno y, a su vez, lograr llevar a cabo la principal fase de su ataque.

Natasha, quien había logrado meterse entre las instalaciones apenas la oportunidad se presentó, se aseguró de notificar su ubicación a sus compañeros para lograr una distracción mayor que le permitiera un paso libre por las secciones. Thor estaba llevando a cabo un gran trabajo, concentrando la mayor cantidad de agentes de HYDRA en su ubicación, también cercana a la de Hulk, con supuestas intenciones de entrar en el castillo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Incluso Barton, quien había encontrado un buen lugar para servirle de apoyo desde la distancia, eliminando a los enemigos que pudieran cruzarse por su camino en las zonas de mayor avistamiento, asegurando también de avisar de algún movimiento sospechoso a su alrededor.

Tal vez por eso es que no se sorprendió cuando una pelirroja se presentó ante ella con una expresión que podría ser tachada de aburrimiento.

—Eres lenta— con un marcado acento pareció recriminar a la mujer, que la observo con una ceja en alto.

—No sabía que tenía hora de cita— replico con sarcasmo. En su mano derecha parecía brillar el arma que estaba a solo un movimiento de apuntar contra la mujer.

—Es mejor moverse rápido, agentes se acercan por el ala este—

Natasha la observo con la curiosidad e incredulidad bailando en sus ojos, sin reflejarse en su expresión, aun cuando la muchacha empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del que menciono, haciéndole una señal clara de tener que seguirle: —¿Cómo estas segura de eso?—

—Mi hermano los está distrayendo— explico, asumiendo con facilidad que la espía ya sabía de quien se trataba —. Ya debieron conocerlo. No lo hará por mucho, apresúrate—

—»Nat, ten cuidado«— el aviso de Clint le llego por el comunicador, algo a lo que no respondió.

Wanda, como se había presentado apenas pudieron estar fuera de peligro, había dejado en claro sus intenciones de llevarla hasta la sala de control del castillo, el lugar que Natasha había estado buscando desde que ingresaron, casi a ciegas debido a la falta de información que había del interior. A pesar de las preguntas de la espía, la muchacha no respondió preguntas a sus intenciones o motivos por el cual ayudar a los que, se suponían, eran enemigos de los líderes para quienes trabajaba. Aunque no tuvo que ser muy lista para comprender que la fidelidad de esa niña, y la del modificado del bosque, estaba muy lejos de HYDRA.

—Tienes 5 minutos— instruyo cuando señalo la computadora central.

Al paso de ambas habían quedado los pocos miembros de HYDRA que se habían quedado custodiando el lugar, tal vez demasiado confiados en que no conocerían las instalaciones internas como para llegar tan rápido.

—Pareces conocer muy bien este lugar— en un nuevo intento por obtener información, Natasha fingió estar concentrada plenamente en obtener toda la información de HYDRA para destruirla —. Al salir de aquí—

—Te explicare a ti y a tus amigos todo— le interrumpió, con la mirada fija en el único pasillo que seguía despejado para su huida —. Sé que están escuchando, y sé que el arquero está observándonos desde la ventana noreste— aclaro, con un gesto hacia la ventana que Natasha también observo.

Romanoff sabía perfectamente que Clint las había estado siguiendo desde el exterior, moviéndose por los lugares indicados para tener una flecha lista apuntando a Wanda. Lo que no se había esperado es que esta supiera de tal situación: —Es preventivo—

—Lo sé— con un encogimiento de hombros, una mínima sonrisa se extendió por los finos labios de la menor —. Mi hermano ha estado siguiéndonos todo este tiempo—

—¿No estaba deshaciéndose de los de HYDRA?— replico, con su mirada escudriñando su alrededor, aun mas alerta de lo que en un inicio estaba.

—Nunca dije que fueran fuertes—

Diez minutos fue lo que le tomo a Natasha hacerse de toda la información de HYDRA gracias al pendrive provisto por S.H.I.E.L.D., mismo que Anthony había dejado con esa única función. Esa y la de instalar un virus que denotaría toda la instalación en el tiempo necesario para que les permitiera escapar. Una señal de retirada fue dada para los Avengers, quienes con la mayor sutileza posible, habían dado por terminadas las peles que llevaban adelante para ponerse a resguardo del ataque final. Los miembros de HYDRA habían estado metidos dentro de las instalaciones, al parecer pretendiendo llevar a cabo un plan de contingencia, queriendo sacar fuera de peligro a su líder.

Clint había sido lo suficientemente listo y rápido como para evitar la situación al haber sobrevolado con el quinjet la zona.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Sokovia_

 _Ciudad: Capital_

 _Localización: #1 Base Principal de HYDRA._

 _Hora: 19:54 hora local._

El silencio fue pesado por los primeros minutos, sin palabras cruzadas, con miradas yendo y viniendo a las espera de una explicación que nadie parecía querer empezar a dar. En lo profundo del bosque el fuego, que en un momento consumió la estructura que perteneció a HYDRA, se comenzaba a apagar para dejar una fina y suave estela de humo perdiéndose en el frio de aquellas épocas del año. La zona había sido barrida al menos tres veces para buscar algún miembro sobreviviente, algún infiltrado, alguien que pudiera haber escapado para dar aviso. No hubo rastros que dieran la necesidad de alejarse o retrasar el regreso al quinjet, que había permanecido estacionado en zonas alejadas y seguras, lejos del fuego cruzado luego de que Clint hubiera dado el golpe final.

—¿No dirán nada?—

Los gemelos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, Clint había ido directo a ellos cuando todo pareció volver a una remota calma, con Natasha intentando establecer contacto con la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Wanda se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención al arquero, dudando de responder finalmente: —¿Qué es lo que desean saber?—

—Todo— intercambiado miradas entre uno y otro, la expresión de Barton no dejo ver algún gesto de amabilidad hacia los niños que, hasta el momento solo los habían estado ayudando —. Estaban dentro de las instalaciones de HYDRA, y no parecían muy incomodos o atrapados. Eran aliados, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué ayudarnos? ¿Cuál es su propósito?—

—Y parecía no hablar mucho— soltó con burla Pietro, quien desvió la mirada hacia el bosque de forma despreocupada, siguiendo con la mirada los rastros de humo —. No estamos con HYDRA; hace tiempo dejamos de estar con ellos. Y si estábamos en este lugar, era para darles apoyo en su llegada—

—Nos esperaban— afirmo la rusa, dejando en paz el comunicador que no parecía dar señales de querer comunicarse con la base —. ¿Ordenes de quien siguen?—

—No de HYDRA, si es lo que quieren saber— con una expresión casi hastiada, Wanda se tomó unos pocos minutos para continuar —. Han sido solo un punto dentro de algo mucho más grande, que nunca pudieron ver—

—Algo que nos van a explicar, ¿cierto?— y a pesar de su expresión serena, el tono de Bruce dejo ver la orden implícita en palabras que parecían una sugerencia.

Wanda intercambio miradas entre los héroes, examinando cada una de sus expresiones. Unas mucho más agradables que otras: —Un golpe de estado dentro de HYDRA— si hubo sorpresa, lograron ocultarlo muy bien —. Alguien que ha trabajado dentro por años, que ha encontrado un motivo mucho más grande que algo tan banal como los ideales—

—¿Cuáles son los objetivos o motivos de ese alguien?— Banner no dejo pasar la oportunidad, dispuesto a obtener la información que los gemelos fueran capaces de entregarle. La irada de ambos muchachos duro un minuto sobre su persona, tiempo en el que la tensión pareció crecer de forma incomoda.

Wanda fue la primera en parecer reaccionar, dando una rápida mirada hacia su hermano antes de volver a ver al doctor, en su rostro mostraba la inseguridad de responder esa pregunta. Muchos de los presentes dudaron de las razones para no responder, demasiado tensos y expectantes como para permitirse solo aferrarse a los motivos más nobles, de todas formas, ¿Qué se debería esperar de alguien que había trabajado bajo el ala de HYDRA por tanto tiempo? Una persona que tenía el poder, en ese momento, de hacer un golpe de estado, de manipularlos para que dieran el golpe final, de enviarles incluso como refuerzos a jóvenes modificados que habían demostrado tener la habilidad en el campo de batalla que solo se ganaba con experiencia. Pietro finalmente se encogió de hombros, dando una respuesta muda a una pregunta que no sería contestada de forma inmediata.

—No estamos aquí para darles respuestas— ratifico la pelirroja, entre sus dedos un aparato de comunicación pareció sonar hasta captar su atención —. No cuando las obtendrán de otro lugar— agrego con la mirada fija en la pantalla —. Debemos movernos—

—¿Y eso es todo?— con un gesto nada contento, Barton interrumpió el camino que los gemelos pretendían seguir, ganándose la mirada de muchos.

—Clint—

—No— cortó a la espía, alzando la mano sin despegar la mirada de los gemelos —. ¿Solo así? _Debemos movernos_ — imito, volviendo su mirada a sus compañeros —. ¿Y no diremos nada? No me importa para quien trabajen, si esta contra HYDRA o no, si tiene motivos o no para hacer lo que hace. Quiero saber que ustedes, niños, no son un peligro. No son aliados solo por habernos ayudado—

Pietro no pudo retener una sonrisa entre sus labios, con sus manos dentro de la chaqueta blanca que portaba para la ocasión, al igual que el resto de su atuendo: —¿Quieren respuestas?— ladeando su rostro, con la diversión consumiendo sus expresiones de una forma que no se había visto hasta ahora —. Anthony Stark les dará todas sus respuestas—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 12:00 hora local._

Las naves recibieron el aviso casi de forma inmediata, comenzando a moverse hacia las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. en donde fueron recibidas con las pistas de aterrizaje libres para un rápido proceso. Agentes habían estado esperando en los alrededores para movilizar a los tripulantes por las secciones a las que habían sido delegados con anterioridad, algo que Visión advirtió cuando aún sobrevolaran la zona, para estar atentos a las órdenes que debían obedecer, siempre alertas a cualquier movimiento. Visión, con Virginia, se habían separado junto al mayor grupo de agentes que los acompañaban, María logro escuchar que se dirigían hacia donde el resto esperaba por apoyo para lo que estaba sucediendo. Anthony la tranquilizo con que solo era el proceso de curación por el que S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba pasando.

—Necesito que me sigan— pidió Coulson cuando se acercó hasta donde estaban, con su mirada recorriéndoles de forma insegura y nerviosa.

Anthony sonrió de medio lado, como si la sorpresa del agente por verlo no pudiera afectarle realmente, tal vez esperándoselo como para concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el niño entre sus brazos. Peter había estado observando su alrededor con la curiosidad propia de un infante que no ha conocido nada del mundo, demasiado tranquilo como para volverse una molestia entre los presentes. María, por su parte, no había logrado calmarse, atenta y alerta con cada paso que daban, sin despegar la mirada de su compañero, viejo compañero. La lista que Anthony le hizo memorizar se repetía como un cuento en su mente, un cantico que se negaba a olvidar.

—¿Dónde vamos?— aunque la pregunta sonó general, la mirada de Hill se centró únicamente en Anthony, quien la regreso a mirar con una ceja en alto. Por alguna razón se sentía rodeada, asfixiada por los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que los escoltaban, casi formando una muralla a su alrededor. Eran solo dos personas y sentía que trataban con una amenaza mundial. La diferencia entre los trajes, aunque iguales en aspecto, solo le hacía sentir aún más alejada de la agencia que considero su hogar.

—Tenemos una reunión, hay varios cosas que se deben aclarar— explico con tranquilidad, sus ojos parecieron brillar por una fracción de segundo hasta volver a ver al infante entre sus brazos.

—Parece muy informado de lo que sucede—

Anthony sonrió de medio lado, no pasándosele desapercibido el tono que Coulson intento disimular: —Supongo que debes estar sorprendido, tal vez aun extrañado de todo esto— argumento al encogerse de hombros.

—Creímos que estabas muerto—

—Eso nos hicieron creer— replico Hill, en un murmullo que fue escuchado por ambos hombres. Coulson frunció el ceño, con Anthony reteniendo la sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Es una larga historia— pauso, intercalando miradas entre ambos —, que será dicha en su momento. Solo hay que tener paciencia—

—¿Para qué?— el agente no se mostró muy sereno, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, dudando de abrir hasta no tener la respuesta que le hiciera confiar. Algo que Anthony no parecía muy dispuesto a entregar.

—Para el show— susurro para sí.

El interior de la sala se encontraba en absoluto silencio, Rogers y Fury no habían intercambiado palabras luego de la orden para que las naves se acercaran y aterrizaran sobre los territorios de la base. Posteriormente solo habían recibido los informes de la situación, los cambios y los arrestos que iban ocurriendo entre las instalaciones. Sin embargo, por cada minuto y cada nuevo descubrimiento, Steven tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar salir la sonrisa entre sus labios que, de poder, Fury hubiera desecho con un puñetazo. El hombre parecía perder la paciencia para la diversión del capitán, quien no se había perdido gesto alguno. Por esa misma razón los pasos tras la puerta, así como las voces, supusieron un alivio para el tenso silencio que solo iba in crescendo.

María fue la primera en pasar luego de Coulson, con una mirada dura, analizando cada espacio o reacción en los presentes. Sus ojos pasaron de Steve a Fury, en quien dejo depositada una desconfianza alimentada por la información obtenida, sin poder obviar los recuerdos agrios que le habían producido una muy superficial excavación entre los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y aun con las palabras de Anthony de calmarse, permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso y no alterarse demasiado, no había podido obviar el desagrado que le produjo ver al hombre en quien confió. Un hombre que le estaba mintiendo en ese momento, que fingía, que pretendía ser lo que no era.

—Al fin habéis llegado, ¿viaje largo?— una nota de burla se dejó ver entre las palabras de Steve cuando pudo finalmente ver a Anthony ingresar en la sala. Pero lo que no pudo ver fue la reacción de Fury cuando desenfundo su arma para apuntar hacia los recién llegados.

Las reacciones en algunos fueron lentas, en otros más rápidas, mientras la sorpresa consumió a los que no se lo habían esperado. Fury había apuntado hacia la puerta, para cualquiera hubiera sido un ataque hacia cualquiera de los que recién entraban, pero María pudo ver las intenciones claras de disparar directamente hacia Anthony. Las mismas intenciones que Coulson pudo ver cuando el arma fue apuntada y disparada, apartando a Anthony, junto al niño, antes de que fuera impactado. María fue la única que reacciono a desenfundar su arma y disparar, con una precisión y sangre fría que solo le era permitida usar en plena misión.

—¡Anthony!—

El cuerpo de Fury cayó de rodillas mucho antes de que la sangre comenzara a humedecer su pecho.

La conmoción no fue pasajera, ni mucho menos liviana, cuando todos pudieron procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Rogers solo tuvo el impulso de acercarse hacia el castaño, quien no había perdido el equilibrio al sostenerse de una pared cercana, aferrando el cuerpo de Peter contra su pecho, quien había empezado a llorar con solo escuchar el primer disparo. María sintió su pulso estallar, con bocanadas de aire que no parecían llegar hasta sus pulmones en el momento exacto que vio el cuerpo de su líder, su jefe, caer al suelo sin vida. Lo había matado, había matado a Nick Fury sin siquiera pensarlo, sin que su mano temblara, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando volvió a ver a Anthony, supo que había hecho bien al encontrarlo entre los brazos del rubio soldado, intentando calmar al infante.

—María— Coulson no estaba mejor, no estaba seguro de haber podido procesar todo lo que sucedió en solo cuestión de segundos —. ¿Qué has hecho?—

La mujer dudo, pasando su mirada del cuerpo inerte hasta su compañero, bajando finalmente el arma: —Esta bien— le tranquilizo, con un encogimiento de hombros, una naturalidad que para Phil no debía estar ahí —. Está bien—

Lo que nadie pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Anthony, la misma que oculto contra el pecho de Steve cuando este lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

 _ **[—]**_

 _Localización: Océano Atlántico._

 _Hora: 12:20 hora local._

Una maldición en ruso fue lo primero que soltó, evitando golpear el tablero del quinjet, separándose de la computadora. Una expresión molesta fue imposible de retener, observando con odio contenido la falla que mostraba en la pantalla, una comunicación que no llego a concretarse, ¿los motivos? No los sabía. La computadora funcionaba bien, perfectamente, y estaba segura que ningún golpe se había dado al quinjet en medio de la pelea. Natasha, por primera vez, se sintió frustrada al no obtener una respuesta que la satisficiera.

—¿Algún resultado?— Banner se acercó con una expresión que quería brindarle la calma que la mujer pareció perder, ganándose una expresión casi hastiada —. ¿No será problemas en S.H.I.E.L.D.?—

—¿Un ataque?— murmuro para el doctor, desviando la mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia los gemelos que, pese a acompañarlos, se habían mantenido en la parte más alejada del quinjet.

No hubieron intercambio de palabras en lo que tenían de viaje. Los _Avengers_ se habían movido como lo hubieran hecho de haber terminado la batalla, Clint había tomado el mando del quinjet para el viaje de regreso, con Natasha sentada en la computadora para intentar establecer contacto. Thor y Bruce, aunque no lo aparentaran, habían estado atentos a los movimientos de los gemelos, aun desconfiados y renuentes a tomarlos como unos aliados tan fácilmente. En cuanto a Wanda y Pietro, que parecían no reaccionar al ambiente tenso generado por su presencia, se habían mantenido en la parte más alejada del quinjet, cada uno sumido en su mundo, como si los demás presentes hubieran perdido valor.

Wanda parecía demasiado concentrada en un pequeño aparato entre sus manos como para hacer caso a las miradas que se le eran dirigidas.

—¿No has conseguido nada?— activando el piloto automático, Clint finalmente se separó de los mandos de controles —. ¿No tenemos otro método para contactarnos?—

—¿Hablas de invadir los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D. como si fuéramos un grupo de hackers capaces de tirar abajo las barreras de códigos que existen alrededor de su comunicación?—

—Uhm, ¿sí?— y la expresión de la mujer le dejo en claro que esa no era una posibilidad remota.

—Al menos sabemos que el amigo Stark hizo un excelente trabajo protegiendo los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D.— intervino el dios nórdico, con una sonrisa entre sus labios que dejaba ver el orgullo por los logros de su camarada, obviando la situación en la que estaban.

—¿Os importa que pruebe?—

Las miradas viajaron directamente a la muchacha que, hace solo segundos había estado a un lado de su hermano, moviéndose con la suficiente agilidad como para no ser percibida por ninguno, llegando hasta su lado con una facilidad que logro ponerlos en alerta de forma inmediata. Wanda inclino su cabeza, casi divertida, por la actitud a la defensiva que los _Avengers_ habían adoptado sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez demasiado metidos en su conversación como para haberse preparado para su acercamiento, algo que a la muchacha casi lograba sacarle un gesto más allá de la indiferencia.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre esto?— Natasha no se veía muy confiada, a pesar de no haber evitado que la muchacha tomara asiento frente a la computadora.

—¿Sobre códigos, barreras de seguridad y software de protección?— el tono casi irónico que uso provoca algunas muecas entre los presentes, así como la risa que se escuchó de fondo. Pietro no parecía perder de vista a su hermana, tal vez entretenido por la situación.

Wanda tomo el lugar que Natasha había estado ocupando, comenzando a computar los códigos que parecía saber de memoria, traspasando las barreras que la espía ya había intentado saltar: —¿Cómo sabes de todo eso?— la muchacha no respondió de forma inmediata, fingiendo estar concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora, sin haber escuchado a la espía.

—Un genio me enseño— virando la mirada hacia los héroes, sus dedos permanecieron quietos sobre el teclado mientras la pantalla se volvía completamente negra.

Por segundos las pantallas de las computadoras dentro del Quinjet dejaron de reaccionar, la velocidad de vuelvo había variado por fracciones que alteraron lo suficiente a los _Avengers_. Al menos hasta que todo pareció funcionar perfectamente una vez más, como un apagón tan corto que solo dejaba atrás el vestigio de un intento de temor por la vulnerabilidad. Wanda se mantuvo serena en su lugar, como si esperara que las pantallas mostraran algo más que las ventanas que inicialmente ya tenían, con la información de los parámetros generales del quinjet, junto con los mapas de su posición actual y los consumos que iban realizando al tiempo que se movían.

— _Miss Maximoff, es bueno tener noticias de usted_ —

Wanda sonrió finalmente al reconocer la voz transmitida, que lleno la cabina del quinjet por completo: —Bueno escuchar tu voz, J.A.R.V.I.S.— respondió el saludo, reclinándose levemente en el respaldo de su silla —. ¿Es posible entablar comunicación con la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.?—

— _Por el momento no ha de ser posible_ — generando la duda e incertidumbre en los presentes, JARVIS pareció tomar unos escasos minutos para completar su explicación _—. FRIDAY ha sufrido daños, consecuentemente, los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D. han colapsado por un problema interno. Estimo que el tiempo de reparación estará en 2 horas, aproximadamente_ —

—¿Un ataque?— Clint no pudo quedarse tranquilo, tal vez obviando el no reconocer la voz de la IA con la que estaba tratando —. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si los sistemas están colapsados?—

— _Estoy en un sistema aparte, pero al mismo tiempo en conjunto, para poder reestablecer las líneas de comunicación. ¿Desea un reporte completo del inconveniente, Mr. Barton?—_

—Guarda las explicaciones— Wanda intervino, aprovechando la sorpresa de los héroes ante el reconocimiento de la IA —. ¿Podemos llegar a la base?—

— _Estaré notificando su llegada, con una proximidad de 7 horas_ — respondió, por momentos los controles del quinjet parecieron tener un cambio que ninguno se había esperado —. _Si me permiten tomar el control del quinjet, los movilizare por el recorrido más seguro. Temo decir que varios agentes de HYDRA han empezado a movilizarse y atacar_ —

—¿Atacaron S.H.I.E.L.D.?—

— _Así es, Miss Romanoff_ — la espía sintió sus manos apretarse en puños, con una mueca conteniéndose entre sus labios, tensa —. _Sin embargo se ha logrado frenar el ataque, lo que no se pudieron evitar fueron los daños. ¿Debo notificar de algún herido entre ustedes?_ —

Nadie pareció tener palabras para responder, al menos no entre los héroes, que intercambiaron miradas entre ellos al buscar la confianza para creer en las palabras de la IA: —¿Quién es tu creador, amigo computadora?—

— _Anthony Edward Stark, Mr. Odinson_ —

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: New York, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: New York City._

 _Localización: Stark Tower._

 _Hora: 19:45 hora local._

Sus labios se extendieron en una divertida sonrisa, siguiendo con pasos silenciosos a los hombres que parecían moverse por las instalaciones a su placer y diversión, revolviendo y destruyendo lo que encontraban en su camino, seguramente por no ser lo que tanto ansiaban. ¿Y qué ansiaban? Se preguntó, casi con una diversión enfermiza al verlos ir de un lugar a otro, comparándolos con pequeñas ratas en un gran laberinto del que no podrían escapar. Sus ojos verdes brillaron aun en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto, podía verlos, no así esas criaturas que consideraba tan inferiores y estúpidas, que pasaban frente a él sin saber que estaba ahí, que podía tocarlos, que podía extender su mano y acabar con sus vidas si así lo deseaba.

Las instalaciones de Stark Tower eran un desastre, con restos de vidrio y decoraciones por los suelos, con muebles desechos, con mobiliario dado vuelta, como si bajo estos pudiera haber existido algo de valor. El lugar que tal vez en algún momento pudo haber sido una sala de decoración elegante y fina, ahora no era más que un cumulo de muebles, objetos y piezas desperdigadas por todas partes, destruida, deshecha, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por esta solo con el deseo de destruir. Los aparatos electrónicos, los que seguramente invadían la torre en totalidad, los que la mantenía funcionando, ahora parecían estar a un golpe de explotar frente a ellos. Recorrió las instalaciones de los últimos pisos con lentitud, apenas y siendo escuchado, siguiendo los pasos de los hombres que desentonaban con todo lo que la torre pudo ser en algún momento. Hace apenas algunas horas.

—¿No les han dicho que es de mala educación invadir propiedad privada?— la burla se filtró entre sus palabras, dejando ver parte de su figura en la bruma de una neblina que parecía estar y no estar.

Las expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar, las mismas expresiones que había querido provocar al dejarse ver. Porque esas criaturas habían sido tan fáciles de encantar, tan fáciles de manipular y mover. Armas se prepararon para dispararle, y quiso reír al notar la ingenuidad humana por treta tan estúpida contra él. Un solo movimiento de su mano, un cetro alzándose contra ellos al brillar con fuerza. Un solo haz de luz basto para que todo quedara en silencio, para que los disparos nunca llegaran a ser.

Cuerpos cayeron a sus pies, como una alfombra por la cual paso con el porte de un príncipe.

Bueno, _era un príncipe._

—Tal parece que llegue muy pronto para la diversión— murmuro al volver por el mismo camino por el que había llegado al taller de aquella torre.

La sala pareció haberse reconstruido en solo fracción de segundo, permitiéndole tomar asiento en el fino sillón de cuero que lo recibió en una comodidad y conforto que casi le hizo suspirar, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando caer un bolso sobre la mesa de centro, estiro sus pies sobre esta para encontrar la comodidad que había perdido en el último tiempo. Su alrededor, aunque no era un palacio como estaba acostumbrado, si tenía la elegancia y el porte que estaba dispuesto a tomar como propio de su persona.

Loki observo con ojos divertidos las gemas que estaban sobre la mesa, apenas asomándose por el borde de una pequeña bolsa de tela que había estado protegiendo casi con su vida: —J.A.R.V.I.S.—

— _¿Si, Príncipe Loki?—_ las computadoras estaban nuevamente en funcionamiento, con las pantallas brillando totalmente reconstruidas.

—Dile que lo golpeare si tengo que hacer la limpieza una vez más—

— _Como ordene_ — solo unos segundos después una suave tonada empezó a escucharse en la sala, provocando una sonrisa tenue entre los labios del pelinegro — _. ¿Desea también que notifique de su exitosa llegada de su viaje?—_

Loki lo pensó durante unos instantes, acomodándose mejor en el sillón: —Si, puedes decirle eso también—

 _ **[—]**_

 _Estado: Colorado, Estados Unidos._

 _Ciudad: Afueras de Denver._

 _Localización: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Hora: 18:00 hora local._

Wanda y Pietro se separaron de ellos apenas llegaron a pisar los territorios de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D., sin explicaciones de por medio, desapareciendo de su vista de la misma forma que llegaron a ellos. María los espero en la pista de aterrizaje, extrañamente sin resaltar por el nuevo traje de telas blancas que parecía portar con verdadero orgullo, el mismo traje que el resto de agentes aprecian estar usando por una razón que escapaba de la razón de los héroes. Lo que sí pudieron notar fueron las nuevas caras que, desde la distancia, parecían examinarlos como si esperaran algo de ellos.

María no había intercambiado palabras con ellos, más de las estrictamente necesarias, advirtiendo que todas las explicaciones serian dadas en la sala de juntas donde los estaban esperando. Al parecer todo sería dicho por alguien que Hill no quiso decir quién era, incluso cuando intentaron encontrar las respuestas que los carcomían por dentro, como por ejemplo el paradero de Anthony, si era verdad lo que Pietro les había dicho sobre que estuviera vivo. O siquiera si era una posibilidad remota. Sin embargo no obtuvieron más que el silencio y una sonrisa conciliadora de la mujer que los llevo hasta la sala principal de reuniones, donde parecía haber tenido remodelaciones que, aunque mínimas, aprecian cambiar completamente el ambiente.

María cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro, deseándoles suerte.

—Avengers, bienvenidos— sentado en una de las sillas al final de la mesa, el rubio les dedico una sonrisa que fungía de ser amable —. Me alegra ver que han logrado llegar con bien. ¿Wanda y Pietro los han ayudado?—

—¿Y tú eres…?— Barton fue el primero en hablar, obviando las palabras del rubio, mostró una postura firme que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

El rubio se tomó unos minutos para responder, reprimiendo una risa que deseaba escapar de sus labios: —Por supuesto, permítanme presentarme— asintió para poder pararse de su lugar —. Mi nombre es Steve Grant Rogers, el Capitán América— sonrió de medio lado, indiferente a las expresiones de los héroes.

»—Un aliado vuestro—


End file.
